Spies Like Us
by Lunabeegood
Summary: Hermione Granger decides to work as a spy alongside Severus Snape in an attempt to thwart the efforts of Voldemort to take over the wizarding world. Their partnership breeds some unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This little plot came to me a few days ago and it will haunt me until it's out. I expect to only update weekly but hopefully more frequently. This story takes place before Dumbledore was killed and is considered AU because JK Rowling didn't make her into a spy. The characters are Rowling's, I just play with them. The M rating won't apply to all chapters but there will be some sexuality and violence in this story.**

* * *

"She's what?!" Severus Snape snapped as he slammed his hand down on Dumbledore's desk.

"Calm down Severus," Dumbledore cautioned as he sat back in his chair.

"Calm down? Calm Down?!" Severus snapped as his eyes looked heavenward.

"You need to hear what I have to say before..."

"There's nothing you could possibly say that would explain why this idiotic plan would work!"

"It has already," Dumbledore said calmly. "We have another on the inside."

"Another?" Severus asked, surprised. "Who?"

"That's not the point it's..."

"Who?!" Severus snapped as he banged the desk again with his fist.

"Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore said slowly.

"Lucius Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? You can't trust him as far as you can throw him!"

"I know how much I can trust him Severus, and I can trust him with this," Dumbledore assured him.

"You can't trust Lucius Malfoy with the secret of the tooth fairy, what makes you think...?"

"We hold the key to his son's future," Dumbledore explained. "I have sworn to him that if the war goes in our favour, which I don't doubt it will, I will keep him safe."

"And if it does not?" Severus asked.

"Then he will keep him safe, and we never brokered this deal."

"In exchange he provides us with..."

"Ms. Granger's magical past," Dumbledore smiled. "Not without merit, wouldn't you say?"

"All this to protect that insufferable know-it-all?" Severus asked.

"Not exactly," Dumbledore said reluctantly.

"How not exactly?" Severus asked as he sat in the chair across from Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger is going to be doing some work for us," Dumbledore explained.

"Work?" Severus inquired. "As far as I know her job is keeping the boy wonder out of trouble."

"Harry requires less...less minding while at school," Dumbledore explained.

"So, what will you have her do?" Severus asked, worried.

"She's going to be working with you, Severus," Dumbledore explained.

"Me?" Severus asked, indignant.

"Now that she has a magical past...the Death Eaters should accept her and..."

"You are going to send the cub of Gryffindor house...a mere child..."

"She's of age," Dumbledore interrupted.

"...into the Death Eaters den? They'll eat her alive!" Severus said as he felt a headache coming on.

"Not with you there," Dumbledore explained.

"And why would I protect her?" Severus asked as he massaged his temple.

"She's going to find out information for us that you cannot," Dumbledore explained.

"Do you doubt my abil...?"

"No Severus," Dumbledore said as he held up a hand to silence him. "It's just that your placement in the...group...is too high level. There are conversations that you can no longer be part of; Miss Granger can."

"Draco could..."

"No one will say anything to him because he has a history of tattling to his father," Dumbledore explained.

"Surely it would be easier to change the tide in favour of..."

"We don't have time to..."

"Why would anyone trust her?" Severus asked.

"Because you do," Dumbledore said succinctly.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"She's converted because of you Severus," Dumbledore explained. "Her esteem for you has caused her to 'see the light'"

"How are you going to pull that off?" Severus laughed ruthlessly.

"No, my boy, the questions is how are the two of you going to pull that off?" Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat and looked beyond Severus. "Glad you could join us Miss Granger."

Severus swivelled in his seat to see Hermione Granger standing across the room. She was trying to exude confidence but he could see she was shaking in her boots.

"Who's hair-brained idea was this Miss Granger? Yours or the Headmaster's?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry sir?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Was it you or our fearless leader who decided that you should join the Death Eaters?" He asked as he rose from his chair and stalked toward her.

"It was...it was a joint decision," Hermione stammered.

"Will he jointly be taking the Dark Mark with you?" Severus asked as he grabbed her arm and shoved her sleeve up to her elbow.

"Sir, I..." Hermione choked out as she tried to pull her arm from him.

"Severus, it won't come to..."

"I assure you it will!" Severus said loudly. "No Death Eater worth his salt would say one word to you unless you took the mark."

"You're...you're hurting me," Hermione cried as she twisted her arm in his grip.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called to him.

Severus Snape ran the fingers of his free hand up the soft flesh on the inside of her arm.

"It will burn from the inside out for days," he said as he continued to stroke her. "You will never be rid of it and when he calls you...it will ignite not only your flesh but your soul."

"Sir!" Hermione cried as tears sprung to her eyes. His one hand gripping her wrist was bruising her flesh.

"Enough Severus!" Dumbledore called as he pulled out his wand.

Severus Snape abruptly dropped her arm and turned to walk toward an open window. "You cannot begin to comprehend..."

"That's why you need to help me, sir," Hermione said quietly. "I can't do this without you."

"And why are you doing this...exactly?" Severus asked, his back still to her.

"For the cause," Hermione replied.

Severus laughed maniacally from his place.

"Spare us the dramatics Severus," Dumbledore said as he gestured for Hermione to take a seat.

"Dramatics?!" Severus snapped. "You are about to get an innocent young girl involved in the most diabolical organization..."

"I asked for this!" Hermione snapped as she walked toward him. "I know the risks and I'm willing to take them. I'm willing to..."

"Are you willing to kill Miss Granger? To mutilate? Torture?"

"If...if that's what it takes," she said, trying to sound sure of herself. "But I'm sure..."

"The only thing that you can be sure of, Miss Granger," he said as he swivelled to look at her. "Is that these demands will be made of you. Base your decision to participate in this ridiculous plan on that knowledge, not what you think you know!"

Severus walked swiftly past her, his robes billowing behind him and didn't say another word as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know some of you are doubting the premise...but it is AU, so I ask that you try and go with it. I will write a believable Hermione and Severus but you need to suspend your disbelief a little on this one. If you can't, then this fic is probably not for you. But I do urge you to give it a try.**

* * *

"Professor, might I have a word?" Hermione Granger asked as the 4th year potions class filed out of the room.

She hadn't seen him since his explosion in Dumbledore's office yesterday and had hoped he'd had enough time to cool off.

Severus Snape merely looked over her head, following the last of the 4th years out the door before wandlessly closing it and warding it.

"Please tell me, Miss Granger, that you have re-considered this suicide mission," Severus said as he turned and walked away from him. "As much as you are not my favourite student, I still don't wish a horrible death upon you."

Hermione said nothing and merely followed him to his desk.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow, demanding an answer.

"Uh, no sir," she said as she swallowed hard. "I still believe that my best course of action is to follow through with this plan."

"What did that old fool say to you?" Severus asked as he leaned over his desk and looked pointedly at her. "Did he promise glory? No, you're not interested in that. Ah, yes, he tapped into your endearing love for Mr Potter and..."

"I don't love Harry," Hermione interrupted. "Well, I do love him, but as a friend, almost a brother..."

"Spare me the saccharine," Severus said as he sat back in his chair.

"I approached Dumbledore asking if there was something more I could do," Hermione explained. "We devised this idea together."

"Make no mistake Miss Granger," Severus said swiftly. "You may think you had a hand in this plan, but you, oh brilliant Gryffindor, have been out-manoeuvred. Our dear Headmaster was five steps ahead of you the entire time."

"Sir, I don't believe..."

"He used your arrogance to trap you into believing that you were the one who came up with this," Severus said as he pushed himself from his seat and walked around the edge of his desk. "And you are too foolishly proud of your intelligence to admit you've been duped. Or maybe you don't even realize it?"

Hermione stood before him red-faced but refused to believe that Dumbledore had used her.

"The plan is underway, sir, and I need you to..."

"I will not take part in this sham," Severus said as he loomed over her.

"Then...then sir, you have just signed my death sentence," Hermione swallowed audibly.

"No, you just merely don't proceed forward, go back to your den and play a good little student," Severus said snidely.

"I...I can't do that," Hermione said.

"Of course you can!" Severus yelled at her, spittle flying from his mouth and landing on her face.

"Malfoy is already involved," Hermione said as she wiped her cheek.

"Pardon...me?" Severus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He knows my magical past is false," Hermione explained.

"And you trust Lucius Malfoy with this information? With you life? Well, I do not," Severus said. "I will not be part of a plan where I must trust..."

"But see sir, you don't have to," Hermione explained.

"I'm sorry?"

"My magical past is false," Hermione explained. "But I have convinced you that it's true. You are the one being duped, sir. We both are, in a way."

Severus Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"I revealed this past to you several months ago," Hermione explained as she stepped away from the man and started to pace. "It was very plausible and you, having checked it out and found no error, came to believe I was actually a half-blood. As I now do."

"And how exactly are you half blood?" Severus asked, interested.

"I was adopted," Hermione explained. "I'm my aunt's illegitimate daughter. She became pregnant after a one night stand, with a wizard in this case, and gave me to my childless parents."

"And muggle records will...?"

"Already do," Hermione smiled up at him.

"Who is your father?" Severus asked.

"Terrance Treemore," Hermione smiled. "I wizard of ill-repute from Thailand, who was in the UK about the time of my conception acquiring illegal potions to distribute in Asia. He died in a duel when I was two and, unfortunately, his body and wand have somehow been lost."

"Lost?"

"The wizards who killed him didn't want any evidence around," Hermione explained. "There's no magical signature left, after all these years, to test the validity of the claim. I do however, have a mysterious amount of magical power that seems similar to that of his family."

"Any remaining relatives?" Severus asked.

"Sadly, Terrance was the last of his line," Hermione smiled at her own brilliance.

"Your relatives?"

"Now in hiding and obliviated of all memories of me, a possible adoption, or anything related to the wizarding world," Hermione said as a self-satisfied grin spread across her face.

"And how does Lucius think we've been duped?" Severus asked.

"There's a letter, one that came into his possession," Hermione explained. "In which Terrance laughs about a woman claiming he fathered a child, because he is sterile."

"So Lucius knows you are not..."

"He knows that I think I am a half-blood, and that you think I am," Hermione explained. "He, however, knows us both to be wrong."

"And how is that helpful? He could merely offer you up as a lamb to the slaughter. A Potter appetizer, if you will," Severus said with his brows knitted.

"He could," Hermione said. "But you and I both know he won't. He'll see this play out and, at the right moment, reveal the truth so you are fully embarrassed and dropped from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named good graces and I am killed."

"Not an ending either of us desire," Severus murmured.

"No, but it will buy us time," Hermione explained. "And it'll provide the Order with more information. Dumbledore will relay it, but he will be the only one, besides you or I, who knows the entire truth."

"And, why, pray tell am I taking you under my wing?" Severus asked.

"It's the ultimate coup," Hermione explained. "I am Harry's best friend and privy to information no one else is. The Order would never suspect, so I can operate right under their noses. Everyone thinks me a mud..."

"Don't use that filthy word," Severus interrupted.

"Well, they think I am," Hermione continued. "So no one from the Light would ever suspect that I would be accepted by the Death Eaters."

"So, the idea is, that the Order does not know you have turned. But, why exactly have you turned to the Dark, Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he towered over her slight frame. "Death Eaters are not as gullible as Order members."

"It's...it's a combination of factors, sir," she said swallowing hard. "The discovery of my ancestry has caused me to re-think my place, revenge for ill-treatment by others, feeling like I'm being ignored in favour of Harry, being kept out of vital planning..."

"All decent reasons, Granger, but none of them enough to turn the innocent bastion of good into a Death Eater," Severus said as he leaned over her a little more. "It's not believable."

Hermione Granger swallowed hard. She'd been avoiding this last reason and now was faced with telling him.

"I've been seduced by you, sir," she said as her face turned fifteen shades of red.

"What?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"It makes sense, sir," Hermione stammered as she watched him walk away from her.

"In what world?!" He yelled as he took out a cauldron and banged it down on a work top.

"It's like you said," she said as she walked over to where he was and watched him heave cauldron after cauldron onto work tables; smacking each down with a louder bang than the last. She wondered why he was not just levitating them. "All of the reasons I provided, although good, do not add up to me, the best friend of Harry Potter, going onto Voldemort's side."

"And somehow an inappropriate relationship with a professor who is a Death Eater is...plausible?" He scoffed.

"It's the nail in the coffin, sir," she said as he banged a cauldron down in front of her. "Why would Harry Potter's best friend change sides? She's young and naive, and has been taken advantage of by an older, more experienced man, who has convinced her that her thinking is no longer sound."

He merely banged another cauldron down and ignored her.

"Dumbledore has been teaching me Occulemency and apparently I'm quite gifted in that area," Hermione smiled. "I'm convinced I can block any attempts at invasion and I'm currently working on the production of a series of false memories to supplement..."

"How many scars do I have on my torso?" He asked out of the blue. "Where do I have birth marks, Miss Granger? Am I circumcised?"

"Um, I don't..."

"A lover would know these things, there would be nothing about the other's body that he or she would not know," Severus explained. "How can you create realistic memories without this essential information? How could you...could we, fool anyone into thinking we are involved?"

"I guess I could...you could tell me those things," she stumbled. "We could work on cues, on being comfortable in each others presence."

He looked at her and sighed.

"Enjoy this Miss Granger, because it may be the only time you receive a compliment from me," he said as he looked at her seriously. "You are far too smart, rational, young, and pretty to involve yourself with me. I wouldn't put it past some other twits who attend this school, but you are not one of them. A believable relationship between us would be next to impossible to concoct"

"But sir, young girls in love do all kinds of crazy things, take risks, change their views to please," Hermione said. "Especially girls who are smitten. I see it all the time, and for boys who don't have nearly as much..."

"As much what?" He asked as her voice trailed off.

"Um, for boys who don't have nearly as much to...offer," Hermione said slowly, hesitantly.

"And what exactly do I have to offer, Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he stood before her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You are extremely smart, and cunning, sir," Hermione started. "You have a great deal of power and that could be considered...attractive."

"You have just described Albus Dumbledore and The Dark Lord. I don't see you concocting stories about bedding either of them." Severus noted. "While I appreciate the sentiment..."

"You are very...tall, and um...some of the girls think that your voice is quite...quite intoxicating," Hermione continued as she blushed. "You are not unattractive, and you have a commanding presence. I could see how...how a woman might..."

"You are merely a girl," he mumbled.

"I am of age," Hermione said as she straightened her shoulders. "With the time-turner, I actually just turned nineteen a few days ago."

"And you think that we could have a believable attraction? That the other Death Eaters would believe that I had you? That you are mine to have whenever I want?" He said silkily.

"I, uh..." Hermione stammered as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before he spoke again.

"And you, have just demonstrated why this would never work," he said as he waved a finger at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You blush Miss Granger, about anything sexual in nature," he said as he narrowed his eyes. "No Death Eater would believe that I've had you in my bed, when you stammer and colour like the virgin you are."

"How do you...?"

"I can read it all over your face, your mannerisms, the way you speak about attraction," he said as he walked away from her dismissively. "Go and tell the Headmaster that his plan will not succeed. Lick your wounds, go back to the Tower and forget that this conversation, and all other related ones, ever happened. I already have."

"But sir!" She called after him.

"Go now Miss Granger before I deduct house points," he said over his shoulder before he slammed the door to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed, and Severus Snape had not heard from the annoying seventh year. He knew she and Dumbledore had not given up on her Occulemency lessons because Dumbledore had none too subtly hinted that she was quite good. He had not, however, asked for Severus' help or implored him to take part in his plan.

It was the second Hogsmeade weekend of the year and he was, unfortunately, slotted to supervise. As they walked into town he noted that the Granger girl was acting particularly nervous. She was wringing her hands in her sweater so often she was going to tear it to shreds before they reached the village.

Severus also noted that Longbottom seemed particularly nervous as well, stumbling over every available rock and tripping over his own feet. While normally an imbecile around him, the lad tended to do fine when out of his classroom. Today seemed to be the exception.

Potter was otherwise occupied with the youngest Weasley, and the third part of the Golden Trio seemed to be in a heated argument with Miss Brown.

"Severus, I was wondering if you could take the first shift in the square," Pomona asked, interrupting his thoughts. "There's a friend I said I would drop in on and..."

"Fine," Severus said, not wanting to hear her mindless details.

"Thanks!" Pomona said as she grabbed his arm and smiled.

"No need to thank me," Severus said as he pulled away from her slightly.

The rest of their walk was relatively quiet and afforded Severus the opportunity to amend his negotiating prices for various ingredients he sought that afternoon. Going to the apothecary later in the day meant less choice, but lower prices.

When they finally arrived in Hogsmeade, he informed the first and second years of their check in times and then transfigured a comfortable chair and enlarged the book that was in his pocket.

An hour later, Severus was mid-way through an excellent essay on the uses of Boa Constrictor's blood when a notice-me-not spell caught his eye. Whoever was under the spell was moving expediently toward Mangora's Inn. Severus allowed the individual to pass him without turning his head and, after they had gone inside, he rose to investigate.

He looked into the lobby and saw the person under the spell climbing the stairs to the second floor. Severus walked into the lobby and stealthily climbed the stairs behind the individual noticing a door open, allow the person entrance, and shut quickly behind him or her.

Severus narrowed his eyes. It could simply be a wizard cheating on his spouse, or a witch stepping out on her husband. But, the likelihood that it was one of his charges looking for an afternoon of lusty activity was much greater. He walked toward the door and noticed that a muffilato had been cast. He would have no idea who was inside until he broke through the door. Seizing the opportunity that now was probably the best time, as the likelihood that they had already disrobed was scarce, he charged forward.

Throwing open the door with a powerful spell, Severus walked into the room amidst shrieks and drawn wands. What he saw before him was nothing he had anticipated.

"Miss Granger! Mr Longbottom!" He yelled at them.

Their wands quickly lowered and the Granger girl pulled her shirt closed.

"What the devil are you two doing here?!" Severus snapped at them as Neville tucked in his shirt.

"Sir, we are both of age and..." Hermione began.

"Save the speech!" Severus snapped. "I know exactly what you were up to!"

"Pr...Professor Snape, it's all my...my fault and..." Neville began.

"Leave now!" Severus snapped.

Neville grabbed Hermione's hand and her purse and started to quickly leave when Severus stopped his motion.

"Just you, Mr. Longbottom," Severus said as he separated their hands. "I believe the two of you need to cool off separately. You will not try this again!"

"Y...yes sir," Neville said as he handed Hermione her purse. "I'll see you..."

"Go Mr Longbottom and no, you will not see her like this again," Severus said.

Neville left the bedroom with a parting look of sympathy and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Sir, you have no..." Hermione said as she pulled her arm from his grip.

"Don't even pretend to be ignorant," he said with contempt as he cast a strong muffilato over the room. "It doesn't become you. Sit!"

Hermione stood in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing his command.

"Are you telling me that you were about the bed Mr Longbottom in order to gain the experience you so lack?!" He asked with a sneer.

"I don't have to answer to you," Hermione said as she shifted.

Severus charged toward her and towered over her frame. "You can and you will!"

"Yes, okay! Are you happy? I was about to sleep with Neville bloody Longbottom so you would believe that I could carry off the plan that..."

"Sleeping with Mr Longbottom would not," he chuckled despite himself, "give you the sexual experience to..."

"Stop laughing at me!" She cried as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, this is far from a laughing matter," Severus said with a raised eyebrow. "You were honestly going to...to have sex with Mr Longbottom to..."

"May I leave now?" She asked as she marched toward the door.

"So you can go and find another willing hormonal boy? I think not! Have a seat Miss Granger," he said.

She looked at his face and realized that he was not going to let this go. Hermione turned on her heel and sat down heavily on the bed. Severus grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up to the bed. When he sat down their knees were almost touching.

"Miss Granger, I must advise you that this plan you have in your head to bed a young man is not sound," Severus said gently. "Not only is it not sensible but there are implications that accompany such an action. Sexually transmitted diseases and pregnancy to name two."

"I...I took the advised precautions," she mumbled.

Severus sighed and leaned his elbows on his thighs. 'Mr Longbottom, really?"

Hermione dropped her head to her chest and let out a breath.

"He's a nice bloke and...and he was available," Hermione explained quietly. "Harry and Ron have girlfriends, and the other boys would tell, Neville was...he was safe."

"And randy," Severus noted.

"No, he actually...uh, I actually had to do a lot of convincing," Hermione explained as she raised her head and met his eyes, embarrassed. "I used the whole 'get it over with' argument and...and it seemed to work."

"He needed convincing?" Severus asked, surprised.

"I don't feel like being made fun of, sir," she said as she lowered her eyes.

"I wasn't poking fun," he said seriously. "I'm just surprised he didn't jump at the opportunity."

"Well, he didn't," Hermione said as she picked at the material on her pants.

Silence fell over the room for several minutes.

"Please don't attempt this ridiculous plan again," he sighed.

"Well, you have more than scared Neville off and..."

"And nothing," he said as he sat back in his chair and eyed her. "No more forays into the realm of sexuality until..."

"Until I'm married?" She snickered.

"Until you are older," Severus said slowly. "Older and ready."

"How do you know I'm not?" She asked, with false heroism.

"You're not," he said dismissively as he rose from his seat. "Allow me to escort you back to a public setting where I won't fear for your innocence."

Hermione rose with him and picked up her bag. She exited the room without a backward glance.

Severus walked behind her and quickly caught up; his long strides taking him to her elbow as she walked down the stairs.

"Perhaps a notice-me-not," he whispered in her ear as they hit the first landing.

"Oh," she said as she turned to face him and paused in her march. "I have an invisibil..."

"Severus!" a voice called from the bar down below.

Severus looked at the crowd that had gathered in the bar area; a crowd that had not been there when he first entered the Inn.

Lucius Malfoy was standing on the lower level in front of them with a drink in his hand.

Severus swallowed hard and donned a neutral look. "Lucius, what the devil are you doing here?"

"Narcissa wanted to see Draco," Lucius explained as he eyed the couple and noted Hermione's nervous twitching.

Severus leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Go outside, stay in public spaces and come to my office tonight, after curfew. Wear the cloak."

She nodded mutely and walked down the stairs.

"Miss Granger, how nice to see you," Lucius said as she moved off the last step.

"Mr Malfoy," Hermione nodded to him quickly before she brushed past.

Severus watched her until she left and then walked down the steps to greet his friend.

"So she is with Draco, and you are drinking?" Severus asked.

Lucius grinned and leaned in to Severus' frame. "I'm more interested in how you've spent your Hogsmeade afternoon, Severus."

"I think that was...obvious," Severus said slyly.

"I would advise more discretion," Lucius said as he looked around the room.

"Mangora's is usually empty," Severus said as he too looked around the room.

"Oh, problem with the taps at the Hogs Head," Lucius explained as he put an arm around Severus and lead him to the bar. "Some doxies..."

"Say no more," Severus said, putting up his hand to call the barkeep.

"So this really is...I mean, you two?" Lucius asked. "The boy wonder's best..."

"We need to talk, so I can explain," Severus whispered. "She's not who you think."

"I think she's part of the Golden trio," Lucius whispered back.

"Oh Lucius, she's so much more," Severus said as a drink was placed in front of him.

Severus downed the drink in one gulp and smacked the empty glass down on the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape sat at his desk cursing his own birth, for it appeared that life was never going to be easy for him.

"I should have let her just bloody de-flower herself," he mumbled to himself as he sat staring off into the fire before him.

In truth, it was as much his fault as it was hers, that they were caught in such a compromising position. He should have insisted on a spell before either of them left the room but the situation had been so confounding that he had been about two steps behind in his thoughts.

"Two steps too many," he again mumbled to himself.

Although he had not explained their entire circumstance to Lucius, he had left the man with enough information to make a series of jumps that would lead him in the right direction. And, he had already been informed that Lucius thought they were involved, so it wasn't too difficult to stoke that fire a little.

Dumbledore could barely contain his happiness when Severus had informed him of the series of events that befell them in Hogsmeade. And the fact that he didn't seem surprised by Miss Granger's actions, led Severus to believe Dumbledore realized she had been headed in that direction. That alone disturbed Severus. The old man believed so heartily in his cause, in his mission, that he was not only willing to sacrifice Severus, but the innocence of a naive young woman.

"He would have loved to have her bed Potter," Severus snickered. "Then she would have had a few juicy memories she could have brought forth to the Dark Lord to convince him she was an asset. Mr Longbottom, sadly, would not have had the same...impact."

Dumbledore had tried to invoke his own planning and opinions on Severus and was quickly dismissed. If he was going to be putting his neck on the line with hers, Severus wanted total autonomy over how they would proceed. Dumbledore had reluctantly agreed on the condition that Severus provided him with regular updates on their progress.

A soft knock sounded at his office door and Severus, noting that it was exactly 7 minutes after curfew. He wandlessly opened the door and watched as nothing entered and shut the door behind it.

She pulled off the invisibility cloak and stood before him; her body bursting with excitement.

"Have a seat Miss Granger," Severus said as he gestured toward the chair across from his desk.

"Sir, I want to apologize for..." she began as she scurried to her seat.

"What's done is done," he said as he steepled his hands in front of him. "I have informed Dumbledore of the change."

"So, you will assist me with the plan that Dumbledore and I...?"

"I will work with you Miss Granger, but under my own set of rules, and you will abide by them," he said. "Unquestioningly."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

"Legilimens!"

Severus delved into her mind and saw that she was quite accomplished at blocking. An experienced Legilimens, like the Dark Lord, would see the problematic edges. Those would have to be corrected. Severus also noted that she allowed him to see a series of memories about Potter, secrets they shared; times they had spent together as friends. They were all good choices.

He delved back into her childhood, and saw her parents with her at the park, having supper, playing board games. All actual memories that she had chosen to place before him. Then there was a false memory of her parents telling her she was adopted. It was rudimentary at best, but something they could work with. More false memories of a search for her father, all the more simplistic as they went on. She had obviously not spent much time on their development.

Then there were memories of him. Mostly they took place in his classroom, at times when he was being particularly cruel to her. There was one of them talking in the room at the Inn sitting closely, one of him grabbing her wrist, and another of him whispering in her ear. Again, all good choices. He snickered to himself when he realized that she had started to concoct a false memory of them in a compromising position. The girl was so innocent the entire positioning was wrong. She had also made his chest far too hairy.

He pulled from her mind and noted her quickened breathing and red face.

"Sir, about that last..."

"No need to apologize, you were trying," he said as he accio'd a glass of water for her.

"Thank you," she said as she gratefully took the glass and gulped back the liquid.

"You have chosen your memories wisely Miss Granger," he started. "Your edges are problematic, your concocted memories very rudimentary, and your sexual knowledge lacking, but we will work on all of those before I place you in front of the Dark Lord."

"I thank you for that, sir," she said as she sat up straighter.

"Understand Miss Granger that I will be breaching the student-teacher code of conduct in these lessons," he said. "I will be treating you as an adult, not a student, and as such, you can no longer remain my student."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Hermione asked, confused.

"NEWT Potions," he said as he looked at her pointedly. "You will be dropping that class in favour of a partial apprenticeship in Transfiguration with Minerva."

"But NEWT Potions..." she started to protest.

"I cannot continue to have you in my classroom if we are going to take on these roles. I am going to teach you what needs to be taught for this to succeed." Severus said as he stopped her argument. "It is non-negotiable."

Hermione huffed in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is the only way I can allow this to continue," he said. "Things are going tot get very intimate and personal Miss Granger, and I cannot be your teacher if that is going to occur."

"Intimate?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

"I will avoid bedding you at all costs, Miss Granger, but it might become...necessary," he said purposefully making her uncomfortable. In all reality, Severus hoped it did not come to that, as he was not keen on being the one to steal her innocence for the cause.

Hermione swallowed hard. "I understand, sir."

Severus watched her carefully and noted that, although she was somewhat uncomfortable with the thought of them having sex at some point, she wasn't completely adverse to it. This revelation made the last tasks of the evening much easier.

"We will need to meet daily to start your training," he said as he took a quill and parchment out. "It will have to be after curfew, as that is the time to draw the least attention."

"Agreed."

"I am placing you on rounds three nights a week, come to me instead of doing them," Severus explained.

"But sir, what if...?"

"Miss Granger, I have placed you on nights where is the least activity," he assured her. "I think the castle will survive."

"I will set my wards to accept you, so knocking is not necessary," he said as he continued to write. "If I am not here when you arrive, wait fifteen minutes and then leave. I have most likely been called away by the Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded.

"I will also get Dumbledore to connect your floo to my quarters," he said as he scribbled.

"But sir, I share a room with three other girls," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Severus said as he stopped writing. "I hadn't thought about that."

"I could try and sneak out in the middle of the..."

"We'll have to get you your own quarters," Severus said as he looked at her pointedly. "Perhaps we can use the apprenticeship as a reason. I will speak with Dumbledore about that."

"Why your personal quarters?" Hermione asked.

"If a Death Eater was to check, the Ministry keeps floo reports," Severus explained. "It will look good if you are arriving in my personal quarters and staying for a period of time."

"Oh," Hermione said as realization hit her.

"We will continue our lessons there three nights a week," Severus explained.

"Won't it look suspicious that all this is happening at once?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore can falsify a few weeks of floo records, but if we are to continue we'll need to actually create those records," Snape explained. "And the transfiguration apprenticeship was discussed at the end of last year...no teacher wanted to lose you in their class, so the option was dismissed."

"Does...does that include you, sir?"

Severus paused before answering.

"It did, yes," he finally conceded. "But now I've had a change of heart."

She smiled across the desk at him.

"Is all this agreeable to you Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he stopped writing.

"Yes, yes it is, sir," she said confidently.

Severus reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a vial of brown liquid.

"Do you use tampons Miss Granger?" He asked as he handled the vial.

"Excuse me?" She asked, surprised.

"Things are going to get far more personal than tampons Miss Granger, so please try and quell your upset," he said.

"Uh, yes I..."

"Good," he said as he handed her the vial. "Your hymen is at least partially gone."

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"This is a rare potion called Mexpeshia," he said as he pointed to the vial. "It will dissolve the remainder of your hymen so, if inspected, you will not appear to be inexperienced."

"Inspected, sir?" She asked, mortified.

"It's possible," he said. "Let me remind you at this juncture, that you, Miss Granger, sought this path. I am merely keeping you from certain death."

"Do I just drink it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

Hermione uncorked the vial and tossed back the liquid, sputtering and coughing at the taste.

"Couldn't you have flavoured it?" She inquired as she reached for her glass of water and took a big gulp.

"It's far too complicated and dilutes the potency," he said as he watched her stop coughing.

"Oh," she said as she handed him back the vial.

"Congratulations, you are no longer a virgin," he said as he placed the vial back in his drawer.

"Well, that was far less messy," she quipped.

He chuckled at her joke.

"Have you read any books about sex?" He asked.

"I...I read a medical text about..."

"No, I mean those horrid Witch Romance novels that are filled with sex scenes, or the Kama Sutra or...or anything not dry, boring, and anatomical?"

"Uh, no," she said embarrassed.

Snape massaged his temple. No wonder she hasn't a clue.

"Is there someone you could borrow some of those novels from?" He inquired.

"Uh, Padma has quite the collection...I'm sure I could..."

"Good," he said, happy he didn't have to buy them himself. "Start there."

"O...okay," she said, unsure.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger if this appears rather personal," he began. "But our lives are on the line, and I am not sure how long I can keep you away from The Dark Lord, so we must work quickly."

"I understand, sir," Hermione nodded her head.

"Do you pleasure yourself?" He asked. At the surprised look on her face, he surmised she did not, and continued on without her response. "You need to start. It's not until you understand your own body and the pleasure of completion, that you will be able to enhance your false memories."

He watched Hermione turn ten shades of red before him.

"This is uncomfortable for both of us," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I no more want to discuss these things with you then handle blast-ended skrewts, but we are in this soup now Miss Granger, and we must season it. You will become more comfortable with your own body and your own sexuality. If I bring you before The Dark Lord as you are, we will be killed. Neither of us want that, not would it work in the favour of the Order. We must succeed at this task and you will follow my direction."

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "I will get on that, sir."

He looked at her carefully, realizing she was making a checklist in her head as they spoke. Read trashy romance novels, check. Dissolve hymen, check. Masturbate, check.

It was the most bizarre homework assignment list he'd ever been privy to.

"Tomorrow we'll start work on your false memories of adoption and the search for your father," Snape began as he stood from his seat. "Once you have read a few of those trashy novels and become...more acquainted with yourself, we will proceed to memories about the two of us."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said as she stood with him.

"Sir, if I may ask, uh, how many scars?" Hermione said with jitteriness to her voice.

"Seven," he said quietly. "Two on my back, one on the top of my right shoulder, three across my chest and one on my stomach."

"Will I get to see...?" She asked.

"You will," he said as he led her to the door and handed her the invisibility cloak she had left there.

"Are...are there more?" She asked, tentatively.

He closed his eyes before answering. "Yes."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding. She had no idea his life had been so hurtful.

"Thank you, sir," she said before she donned the cloak and left his office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter is all about Hermione. If personal gratification is not something you wish to read, skip the chapter. Otherwise, enjoy her inner thoughts and private moments. **

* * *

Eight days later Hermione arrived at Professor Snape's office as scheduled and found it empty. She sat opposite his desk and waited. After about five minutes, she got curious when an owl was pecking at the nearby window. She wasn't sure if she should answer or not, but felt herself drawn to the message.

The owl immediately hopped inside and held its leg out for her. Her name was written in Snape's scratchy penmanship.

"Miss Granger, I will be out all evening. Please locate some books on the third shelf from the left that may be of use to you. They are concealed under the titles Flubberworm Farming for Profit and Unknown Facts About Doxies  I trust you can keep them out of the hands of dunderheads. I will see you tomorrow. S. Snape"

Hermione put down the note and walked toward the left side of his massive bookshelf. She located the first tome on the second shelf from the top, and the second on a middle shelf. Walking with the books under her arm she sat down at his desk and decided to see what needed concealing before she took them back to her room.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she randomly opened the book and saw two people engaged in a sexual act she had discovered, from reading the Witch romance novels, was called sixty-nine. Hermione flipped through the pages and discovered that more and more sexual acts and positions were described and illustrated. She flipped to the front of the book and discovered why. On page one the title was listed Kama Sutra.

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione said as she snapped the book shut.

She picked up the second book reluctantly and opened it hesitantly.

Inside she found works of erotic poetry and short fiction. She breathed a sigh of relief as she followed the words on the page. It was a beautiful poem about being filled by another. Hermione much preferred the written word to the pictures. She read another poem before minimizing the books, tucked them under her arm and left his office.

As she walked back to her quarters she thought of the significance of these books. Up until this point, Professor Snape had been teaching her to develop the memories of her search for her wizard father. Could these books mean he was ready to start working with her on her created memories of him?

Those memories brought with them a whole slew of other ideas to the forefront of her mind. Would they need to kiss? Did she want to? Would she get to see him naked? Would she have to get naked in front of him? Would he touch her?

She imagined that the answer to all these questions was 'yes'. Yes he would kiss her, yes she wanted to, yes he'd be naked, yes she would be at some point as well, yes, he would touch her.

Her foray into self gratification had not been going particularly well. She knew the mechanics of the act, had correct hand placement, but in the end she just felt sweaty and ridiculous. Having her own room was now a bonus for this venture, as she would never have the courage, muffilato or not, to try this with others in the room.

Maybe these books would...a thought suddenly occurred to her. Could he tell, just by looking at her, by being around her, that she had botched this task? Could he see her failure? Would she be that changed?

Her only experience with romance had been Victor sodding Krum and one kiss with Neville as he attempted to take off her shirt. In neither instance did she feel anything more than...awkward.

If she was to be honest, she had always thought Professor Snape was attractive. Not beautiful, attractive. It had more to do with his presence than his physical appearance. Truthfully, his physical appearance worked against him. If had had taken more time with his hair, his teeth, worn something besides black, he would have to fight off women.

When Dumbledore had proposed she might be able to join Voldemort's followers and possibly work with Professor Snape, she had been more eager about the plan. Part of her wondered if Dumbledore knew this about her and had, as Snape had suggested, used it against her. Ever since she and Professor Snape had been spending more time together, she had started to question Dumbledore's motives.

Professor Snape had made her question everything. How good she was as a student, who her friends were, and what people wanted from her.

She was a good student but not as good at Occulemency as Dumbledore had indicated. Professor Snape had pointed out the flaws in the memories she pushed forward. She had tried to correct them and had struggled at something for the first time since coming to Hogwarts.

He pointed out that Harry and Ron were most interested in her when they needed help with school work. That otherwise, they were content with their girlfriends, pushing her onto the sidelines. He noticed feelings of abandonment in her memories and asked her about them. She agreed that recently she had felt cast aside by the boys she loved most and was struggling with her 'place' in the new dynamic that included girlfriends.

He also made her think about what people wanted from her. Teachers wanted her excellence, students wanted her help, her parents wanted her compliance, and Dumbledore wanted her acquiescence. They had yet to discuss what he wanted from her. Hermione would make a point of bringing that up the next time they met.

When she arrived in her room she dropped the Professor's books on her bed and intended on taking out her Arithmancy notes for some last minute studying. She stopped and looked at the books for a long time. Perhaps she needed more inspiration for the exercise to work? Hermione cast her wards, stripped out of her robes and crawled under the covers of her bed. She sighed and opened up the book, flipping idly through the pictures, hoping something would spark her interest. Although the pictures were interesting, and sometimes gravity defying, she didn't feel as though they were a turn on of any kind.

She closed the Kama Sutra and opened up the book of erotic writing. Two stories in, Hermione found her hand roaming towards its goal as she continued to read the dark tale of lust. Hermione read and read until her desire overtook her and she tossed the book onto the floor and used two hands instead of one. She pictured the scenario of the book, a woman lost in the woods, seeking refuge in an abandoned cabin, only to discover it wasn't abandoned but rather occupied by a reclusive and lusty artist that taught her some lessons in desire. As Hermione came with great force, a smile crept its way across her face. She had finally managed to succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been over a week, but things have been crazy. I'll try harder. Know that I never abandon a story so stay with me!**

"I trust the missing books off my shelf are in your possession?" Snape asked her when she appeared in his quarters brushing ash off her person from the floo.

"Yes," she said as she pulled them from inside her robes to demonstrate that she had brought them.

Severus gestured for her to take a seat on the couch in his livingroom, a cup of tea was steeping on the coffee table; waiting for her.

"I am going to need a wand oath," he said as he crossed one leg over the other, casually.

"Excuse me?" She choked.

"The Dark Lord knows of our...involvement," Severus said as he sipped his tea. "Lucius confirmed your parentage, skillfully not taking responsibility for the information so he can deny it later."

"What...what does he think of...of us?" Hermione asked, surprisingly worried.

"He thinks I'm using you," Severus explained. "That I have tricked you with sex and promises of love, to join the Death Eaters and spy on Potter."

"And he believes you?" Hermione asked, gulping. "He believes that I am a half-blood?"

"I wouldn't be here if he didn't," Severus said. "But we have little time before he's going to want your oath."

"Dumbledore implied that I might not..."

"He's a fool, and you a bigger one, if you think that you won't have to take the mark," Severus said dersively.

Hermione just sat quietly. She knew that was the more likely possibility but she wanted to bring up the alternative, just in case.

"We are about to...enter a very personal conversation," Severus hedged. "And things will get even more intimate: psychologically, mentally, emotionally and physically from here on."

He watched her squirm in her seat.

"Hence, the wand oath," he said as he placed his cup down firmly on the table.

She sat up straight and threw her shoulders back. "I understand, sir."

"I actually don't think you do, Miss Granger," he said as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "I will know more about you, your mind, your emotions and your body than either of us want."

Hermione swallowed hard and her face reddened.

"I have told you that I will try not to engage in sexual penetration, but that is something I cannot promise. If we engage in said act, it will have to be believable and..."

"I'm sorry, sir," Hermione interrupted. "Believable to whom?"

"Those watching," he said without skipping a beat.

"Watching?!" Hermione snapped.

"It happens," he said casually as he watched her carefully. "Especially, with a new young woman in the group, and as a test of my...ability to control you."

"In front of people?" Hermione asked as she self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself. "But with only you?"

"I will need a wand oath before we continue this conversation," he said standing and pulling out his wand. "I've already said too much."

"I need to know the answer to my question, sir," Hermione said firmly. "Am I going to be expected to engage in sexual acts with others?"

Severus sighed. "Everyone assumes that Death Eaters are morally corrupt in all avenues. The relationship between a man and a woman, or a husband and wife, is not one readily breached. Death Eaters don't hold orgies every fecking full moon."

"But I'm not your wife," Hermione clarified.

"No, but you are a special 'project,' and all the other Death Eaters will be told to give you a wide berth. You are, essentially, mine. And, as I am a high ranking Death Eater, anyone who made a move on you would have a death wish."

Hermione swallowed hard.

"You will be safe Miss Granger," he assured her as he motioned for her to rise.

Hermione rose from her seat and took a step closer to him. His tall frame loomed over her and she was stuck, yet again, but just how powerful he was.

She took the wand oath to not disclose any personal information about him or what they do to anyone unless given permission by him. He took that same oath.

Immediately he stepped back towards his chair and sat down.

"I give you permission to tell any Death Eater about my sexual proclivities, body, or personal preferences."

Hermione was shocked by the swiftness of his permission.

"You need to grant me the same permission, Miss Granger," he said as he took up his cup. "Otherwise I won't be able to brag about my prowess."

"Oh, I give you permission, sir, to tell the Death Eaters about my..."

"Sexual proclivities, body and personal preferences?" Snape supplied.

"Sexual proclivities, body and personal preferences," she continued. "I guess I should say the same for Dum..."

"No!" Severus snapped. "The old sod knows way too much as it is. The wand oath will prevent him from getting more fodder for his file."

"Oh, okay," Hermione said, taken aback.

"Now that the business of oaths is done, we need to speak frankly," he said as he sat back in his chair and studied her. "I know this conversation, and others to follow, will make you uncomfortable but you need to get past that as quickly as possible."

"Okay, sir" Hermione said as she jutted her chin out.

"You will call me 'sir' or 'professor' when we are with the Death Eaters," he said carefully. "The old coots will think it kinky. When we are speaking privately, you will call me Severus."

"Here?" She asked.

"Here, with Dumbledore, in private conversations, even at Death Eater meetings but only when it's just the two of us speaking," he said. "And I will call you Miss Granger or Hermione, depending on the circumstance so don't appear surprised by either."

"Fine," Hermione nodded.

"Severus," he offered.

"Severus," she supplied.

"The more you say it the more natural it will appear, Hermione," he said, proving his point. Her name definately didn't roll off his tongue.

Hermione giggled when she heard him say her name. It sounded so odd.

"My point, exactly," he said. "You've looked at the material?"

"Uh, yes," she said as her face went red.

"Look in the contents and mark the following positions: Germinated Seed, Lower Union, The Turning Man, The Leaning, and The Morning Star."

Hermione rapidly located the first few pages and placed pieces of parchment in between the pages.

"I'm sorry sir, The...what? I didn't get the last two," Hermione said as she held the book before her.

"The Leaning and The Morning Star," he said as he cleared his throat. "We would not be engaging in anal sex as I would not want to frighten you. But would definately engage in oral sex as well. Have you ever...?"

"No," Hermione said as she placed the last piece of parchment inside the book.

"I will get you some material for..."

"Is there...I'm really embarrassed but...I think I need to rent some explicit movies sir," she said as she snapped the book closed.

"You want me to ascertain pornography for...?"

"No!" She snapped. "There are regular films that have some explicit scenes that might aid me better than still pictures and text."

"The castle is protected from muggle dev..."

"I know, I'll need to maybe get a hotel room with a player and get the films," she said.

"And when would we do this, do you propose?" He asked, flabberghasted.

"We could go to London this weekend," she said. "I just need a few hours and a hotel room with a player."

"Fine," he agreed. "We'll go Saturday while everyone else is in Hogsmeade. You will come down with something in the am."

"Agreed," she said as she took a sip of her tea. "I'll...I'll study the positions, sir."

"Thank you," he said. "We're going to have to become physically comfortable with each other. Not today, but...soon."

"I understand," she said quietly. "Severus, are these positions just random ones or...?

"My preferences?" He asked. "The later."

"Oh," she swallowed when she thought of the intimacy of the acts.

"Hermione, I have bedded, over the years, some of the single Death Eater witches," he explained. "They will know what I like, and will expect you to as well."

"Who?" She asked, interested.

"That is not your concern," he said as he crossed and uncrossed his legs.

"I actually think it is," Hermione stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If these witches know...know these things about you I should be prepared for their questions."

Severus didn't answer her for a long time.

"Fine," he said. "I will provide you with a list tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said, satisfied.

"Any other burning questions...Hermione?" He asked, awkwardly.

Hermione thought for a bit before speaking.

"Circumcised or not?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're getting better, you didn't even blush that time," he noted.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "But, I still don't have my answer."

He grimaced and sighed. "Not."

"Good to know," she nodded with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Really? It might just go away," Ron moaned slightly as he sat on her bed.

"No, Ronald, I have been up all night and..."

"Can't Madam Pomfrey do something for it?" Ginny asked, glumly.

"The last time I saw her about this same queasiness, I felt worse," Hermione said as she held onto a fake cramp.

"But you were going to talk with Luna about..." Ron whined.

"I know Ronald, but it's not my fault I feel like this," Hermione snapped at him. "I'll talk with her when you get back, or possibly tomorrow and gauge if going to your parents house over the holiday would be something she'd be open to."

"Thanks, Mione," Ron heaved a sigh of relief.

Hermione doubled over in pain and winced.

"All you can think of is your bloody girlfriend when Hermione is obviously quite ill," Ginny said as she rubbed her back. "Do you want me to stay back? I could you know."

Hermione panicked for a split second before realizing how upset Ginny playing nursemaid to her would be for Harry, who had secretly booked them a table at Madam Puddifoote's.

"No, I'll be just fine," Hermione said as she caught Harry's eye.

"She probably just needs rest, right Mione?" Harry filled in. "Unless...unless you really want us to stay back."

Hermione smiled weakly at her friend, knowing that one word from her and he and Ginny would stay back and take care of her. As much as she didn't need that, it was nice to know the offer was genuine.

"No, you lot run along, I'll be fine," Hermione waved them off. "I'll sleep most of the day and feel right as rain tomorrow. I'll talk to Luna then, okay Ron?"

"Right, thanks Mione, you're the best," Ron smiled at her as he rose from her bed. "Want us to bring you back...?"

"No, the thought of food..." Hermione said as she contorted her face.

"Right, well, feel better," Ron said as he tapped her leg.

"I'll come back and check on you before dinner time," Ginny said.

"Uh," Hermione panicked again. "I'm casting a Silencio so if I don't answer I'm just sleeping, okay?"

"Sure," Ginny smiled at her before leaving with the two boys.

Hermione waited until they were safely gone, jumped out of bed and started her morning preparations. She had located a muggle hotel in London with VHS players in their hotel rooms. It was also near a video store so she could rent movies from there. She had already prepared her bag with money, snacks, pumpkin juice, and a pen with notebook. Her muggle clothes were laid out. She'd chosen something that would make her look older, so the hotel staff wouldn't question her renting a room. It was low tourist season and not a popular area of town so she would definitely find an available room.

As Hermione applied a heavy coat of make-up while spelling her hair into a twist, she thought of how things had changed subtly between she and Severus. The one thing she had noticed right away was that he always stood very close to her. She could actually feel the heat radiating off his body, smell his coffee breath, and his rosemary soap. She knew he was doing it so she'd be comfortable in his presence, it still didn't make it any less unnerving when they were talking though. She immediately thought of the smell of her own breath and body, which made her start to sweat, and in turn probably made her smell badly.

In truth, he made her nervous.

She had gotten them into this mess, and now she had to hold up her end of the charade. He was doing fine pretending they were together with his Death Eater friends, and she needed to do the same. She could sense, however that he was still questioning how to proceed. They needed to be more in sync with each other if they were going to pull this off. He was probably still feeling like a pervy professor though and only she could take him past that.

Hermione put down her make-up, satisfied she had aged herself into her early twenties, and went to get dressed. She chose the black pencil skirt and crisp blue blouse for a reason; she looked more like a young business woman than a student.

Taking one last look in her full length mirror, Hermione was pleased by her efforts. The outfit, with complimentary heels had made her look more sophisticated, the make-up less child-like, and the hair more polished. She surmised that most individuals she encountered would place her at 23-25 years old. A far cry from a teenager.

She stepped though the floo into Severus' living room and brushed the ashes from her skirt.

"Hermione?" He asked, confused.

"You promised we would go today," she said, looking at his confused facial expression.

"Uh...yes, right," he said as he stood from his chair and looked at her more carefully, walking up close and staring at her person.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked as she watched him.

He didn't respond for quite some time.

"You've altered your appearance," he said quietly. "It's...becoming."

"Oh, I..." Hermione said, flustered. "I thought if I looked older..."

"You do," he said as he examined her closely.

"Are you ready sir?" She asked, changing the subject and noticing his wizard clothing.

"Quite," he said as he threw his book on his coffee table and walked towards the door to his room. "You have the cloak I presume?"

"It's a good thing Harry doesn't use it often," she said as she pulled it from her bag and dropped it over her head.

"We'll need to get to the school's apparition point," he said with authority. "Do not remove the cloak until I say so."

"Yes, sir," she said before he opened the door and she followed closely behind him.

They walked in silence and easily apparated to muggle London within minutes.

"The hotel I've found is just around the corner," Hermione said as she read the map before her face.

"Fine," he said as he took her arm.

"I can go from here, and maybe we can meet up at...?" She said as she looked toward her wrist.

"Absolutely not," he said as he stopped before her. "I'll ascertain the room and stay with you."

"Absolutely not!" She snapped at him turning swiftly and noticing his muggle clothing. "When did you change?"

"When we apparated, it's automatic," he said as she tugged at his jacket and looked down at his casual pants. 'Why are you objecting to my staying?"

"I'll be watching a bunch of sex scenes in films!" She snapped at him. "I can't have you seated next to me."

"Hermione, we're trying to make others believe that we are doing what's in those scenes, if you can't even sit with..."

"Not at first!" She cried. "I need some time to study the videos first; make some notes. Can we agree for you to join me later?"

"Make notes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, make notes!" She huffed. "How else am I to..."

"Sex involves sensations, give and take," he explained slowly. "Notes cannot adequately..."

"It's the way I do things, okay?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He held his hands up in defeat.

"How much time do you require?" He asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Can you come to the room mid-afternoon?" Hermione said. "I may have some...some questions..."

"Let me get you checked in," Severus said, cutting off her questions.

"Okay," Hermione said as she grabbed a hold of his arm again.

They walked out of the alley and into the busy street. It was filled with Saturday shoppers busy with their day, too busy to notice another smartly dressed couple pass they by. They stopped at a local video store and she attained a membership and rented several films Severus had never heard of. They all appeared to be romances from what he could ascertain from the covers.

They walked into the Hendricks Hotel and Severus approached the desk with Hermione in tow. He paid for the room, to Hermione's surprise, and escorted her upstairs.

"Will this be adequate?" He asked as they walked around the room.

"It has a tape player and a place to sit," Hermione said as she set down her bag.

"Then I will leave you be," he said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you Severus," she called to him. "I have the money for the ro..."

"It's taken care of," he merely said before walking quietly from the room.

Hermione looked at the first video and sighed.

"Now of never," she said softly before she started the film and sat down with her notepad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been a bit of a wait for this one! To make up for my crap behaviour, I have written twice as much as usual. Please never worry, I always finish the stories I start. Remember the story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Hermione had watched more sex scenes then she cared to admit. They were all in mainstream movies because the thought of porn made her feel slightly ill. Already Jeremy Irons and Juliet Binoche had given her eyefuls of information. Prior to that is was Marlon Brando, Jacqueline Bisset, Mickey Rourke, Kim Bassinger, and other lesser known actors. Her notepad was full when she heard a knock at the door just as Stephen was taking Anna in a doorway.

Severus Snape walked into the room and noted the paused film, the open notes and the pencil sticking out of her bun haphazardly.

"Found anything useful?" He asked as he scanned the various tapes laid out on the table before them.

"I've seen more naked bodies in odd positions then I'd care to admit," she said as she shut the door behind him and walked to stand next to Severus.

He took a moment to look at the image captured on the screen before them. Hermione was a moment away from turning off the TV when he began to speak.

"Now I want you to picture whether we could achieve that position" Severus said eyeing her as he pointed at the frozen TV scene of two people engaged in a sexual act.

Hermione sat on the settee and developed the thought for a few minutes then looked up at him confidently.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

Severus Snape delved into her mind and watched the scene take place before him. It was like the film. They were two lovers in a doorway hot and bothered. She had her skirt up and her leg wrapped around him and he was plunging into her as the door banged over and over again behind them. It was all wrong.

"Do you not see why that position would never work?" he asked after he left the image in her head.

Hermione looked at him confused.

He walked over to her, grabbed her elbow, and forced her to stand before him. Then, swiftly he took a step closer so his body was pressed to hers.

"Think of our anatomy Miss Granger," he said as he looked down at her.

It took her a moment, but she finally processed it.

"Oh," she finally said. "Could you .. could you sort of boost me?"

"How much do you weigh?"

"Uh, about 8 stone" she answered.

"Then it's definitely a no" he said as he continued to stare down at her, his body not moving away.

"Why so?" She asked, not stepping away either.

"Leverage and balance" he said as he looked at her confused face. "The actors in your film are relatively the same height. She can keep one foot on the floor during the act and he doesn't have to bend in half just to get his member inside her."

"I'm only 1.6 meters and you've got to be about 1.9 meters so...so not that position?"

"Only if we had a ledge, would it be feasible," he explained.

"So I'd...I'd place my arse on the ledge and we'd have a romp that way," she clarified.

"Yes. If you adapted the memory to be in a darkened corridor with students walking nearby it would be a similar situation." Severus explained.

"Oh, that sounds kind of risqué, doesn't it?" She asked as she stepped away from him slightly. The heat radiating off his body was causing her to blush.

"Indeed it does, but that is the idea behind an illicit affair. Is it not Miss Gran..."

"Hermione," she corrected him.

He merely nodded in return.

"Okay, give me a minute," she said as she lay down on a nearby bed and focused her thoughts.

Severus stood before the television and looked toward Hermione who was lying on the bed in deep concentration. He did something unexpected, even to him. He hit play on the VCR and started the film that had been paused. He watched the sex scene play out as Hermione focused.

"Okay I'm..." Hermione paused when she saw him casually sitting on the settee watching the film one arm draped over the back of the sofa. It was the most relaxed she had seen him throughout there time together.

Severus looked back over his shoulder, paused the film, and invited her to sit with him without a word being exchanged.

Hermione sat down and turned her body to face him waiting for the Legilimens to begin his work.

Snape probed her mind and saw the carefully crafted scene. They were in a third floor, in a little used hallway; student voices were distant but present enough that it seemed kinky. Hermione had them kissing fervently before he perched get up on the ledge swiftly pulling her knickers down and opening his robes. It was all quite believable; the unbuckling of pants, and moving of robes was quite realistic if it were a frenzied sex act. Getting to the act itself took too much time in his mind, but that could be corrected later. She had the size of his member fairly accurate, although it was still much too hairy. He looked like a bloody werewolf for gods sake. She had him thrust himself in her with no warning and grunt rather loudly as he moved inside her. In her image he was quite loud and talkative. In reality he was never that verbose. In the end, he came as he almost yelled her name throughout the empty hall. She slid down to a standing position looking satisfied, but anyone with experience would see she hadn't orgasmed.

"Well?" she asked anxious for approval.

"It's a good start, but your memory needs some alterations," he said kindly.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, disappointed he was not entirely pleased.

"Well for one, I was much too loud. I'm not usually that talkative...and with students roaming nearby corridors I would be even less so."

"Okay, I can do quiet," she said relieved it was nothing big.

" Also," he added. "You didn't seem to be much more than a vessel for my pleasure."

"Uh, isn't that the idea?" she asked.

"No," he said quite assuredly. "I would never leave you unsatisfied."

"Oh," she said turning slightly pink.

"So how would you...?" she began.

"I'd shove my hand down your knickers before I boosted you to the ledge and I'd manually stimulate you before. Then, during the act, I'd be kissing your neck, whispering in your ear and pinching your nipples," he said without pause. "Oral stimulation could also be used once you are up on the ledge if I felt the other methods weren't working."

"Oh," she said feel a rush in her groin. The room was starting to feel incredibly hot.

"That," he said satisfied. "Would cause a believable orgasm."

"Oh, um okay...just a minute, " she said holding up a finger.

Hermione focused on altering the memory to suit the description he had given her. When it was done, she couldn't help but feel stimulated by what she had created. She tried to hide her pleasure from Severus but was unsuccessful.

He watched the memory again and saw the pleasure sweep across her face when done; she knew she'd done a good job of it.

"Good," he merely said before he rose from his seat and started to undo the cuffs on his muggle shirt. He then followed with the buttons down the front of it.

"Sir... what are you...?" Hermione asked, flustered at his action and their discussion.

"I'm giving you information Miss Granger," he merely said as he took his shirt off and neatly placed it on the edge of the settee.

Severus then unbuckled his belt, undid his trousers, and let them fall to the floor stepping from them and neatly folding them before placing the pants with his shirt on the settee.

Hermione was struck dumb by her professor standing in front of her. Severus took off his socks then grasped his boxers and tugged them down in a self assured motion. Turning to place the boxers with the rest of his clothes he then faced her completely naked.

Hermione gulped at the sight of as very naked man before her. A very good looking naked man.

"Um..." she stammered.

"Take a good look," he said as he held or his arms to the side. "You need this for your constructed memories."

Hermione's eyes roamed down his muscular chest, toward his long wiry arms, to his tapered waist, his semi-erect member, and his ropey muscular legs, finishing with his pale feet. She took a deep breath and silently categorized his scars; the ones he'd told her about previously. Some were older than others and some larger and more painful looking.

She reached out.

"May I?" she asked before making contact.

He merely nodded his assent. She touched a scar on his chest; it was raised and rough. She moved her fingers along it several times and noticed his penis bobbed between them at her touch.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at his enlarging member.

"I am a man, Miss Granger," he said by way if explanation.

"Hermione," she reminded him as she lifted her hands and then touched the hairs on his chest. They were spare; not what she imagined.

"Wiry," she said softly as she touched them.

His penis bobbed again.

"Sir, should I stop?" she asked.

"Severus," he said.

"Severus, should I stop?" she asked again.

"You need the sensory memory," he stated. "You may continue, if you wish."

Hermione swallowed hard and brought her other hand up to place them both on the tops of his shoulders; feeling the muscles contract and then relax beneath them.

She took a deep breath. He was standing so still and so vulnerable she didn't know what to say. Her professor wouldn't normally ever let her seem him this way. Hermione realized it was a moment to be cherished, a vulnerable Severus Snape; not one to be taken advantage of.

She quelled her rising desire and continued her exploration. Hermione's hands moved down his arms; they were thin but incredibly strong. She touched his ribs, then his waist, then, stopping before she got to his member, walked around behind him.

His back was hairless, again, unexpected. His scars looked less painful on his back and it was obvious they were older. She ran her hands up his sides and down his back and again, stopped at his arse. She did note that it was fairly toned and smooth. Hermione knew what she wanted to do, but wasn't sure if she had the courage. She silently wondered where his wand was in case she had to deflect a hex.

"Just do it," he said obviously annoyed with her pause. He knew she wanted to touch his buttocks and was probably mad she was forcing him to stay in this position so long.

Hermione leaned in and smelled his shoulder then took a whiff of his armpit.

"What the devil...?" he said twisting toward her. It wasn't what he was expecting.

"I need all the senses don't I?" she asked a little too innocently.

Severus didn't respond and just stood completely still.

Hermione took a deep breath and then ran her hands over his arse cheeks. She realized, just at that moment, that at sometime in the future he'd be doing the same to her and she felt some wetness in her panties because of it.

His arse was solid and more fleshy then the rest if him. It was probably the most fat he had on his entire body in one place.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked breaking her reverie.

Hermione came back to the present and pulled her hands from his arse embarrassed by the length of time she'd spent cupping his cheeks.

"Sorry," she said as she dropped her forehead against his back embarrassed.

"Just please finish," he said not unkindly.

She ran her hands down his legs and noted that they to were also less hairy then she imagined.

"You have less hair then I imagined," she said as she came back around to his front.

"You had me looking like a bloody werewolf," he snickered.

"Sorry," she said before she looked down at his now fully erect penis.

"It isn't like that all the time is it?" she asked as she eyed it.

"No," he merely said.

"She reached for it then stopped and met his eyes asking for permission. He merely nodded his assent and turned his head to the side not wanting to watch her scientific probing of his cock.

She touched it tentatively at first and when it jumped at her touch let out a nervous giggle.

"I'm sorry it's just... well it really does have a mind of its own."

He merely sighed; he was incredibly uncomfortable and needed release. Her probing wasn't helping the situation.

Then, without warning, she grasped it in her one hand and held onto it with her fist. Startled by her brazen move, he jumped slightly. She moved her fist along it a couple of times and he used all of his power to not buck against hey hand.

"Are you done?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Almost," she replied quietly.

Hermione lifted his penis and looked at his balls. His entire groin area appeared to be trimmed; the hair was uniform in length.

"Sir.. uh Severus do you... do you groom?" She asked surprised he would bother.

"That I do," he said. providing her with no further explanation.

"Why?" She asked, curious.

Severus didn't answer her for a long time and the absurdity of the situation was not missed by either of them. Hermione was standing with his hard member in her hand asking him about his grooming habits.

"I was taught that wizards should always maintain that area for the benefit of the witch," he said trying to control his cock which wanted to buck into her warm fist as she held him.

"But I'm... I mean witches are just as hairy in that region. I don't see why..."

"It's not just a witches genitals that find themselves there." Severus stated.

Hermione looked down at her hand holding his penis .

"Oh," she said as realization dawned on her.

Suddenly Hermione let go of his penis and, as he was about to step away, dropped to her knees before him.

"Don't!" He said forcefully, grabbing her under an armpit and trying to pull her up.

"Just a minute," she said shaking free of him

"Hermione you shouldn't... " he began as he slowly stepped away from her.

"She quickly grabbed his arse and forced him to step back towards her again saying nothing. They both knew what she was about to do.

Severus and Hermione both took a deep breath. His cock bobbed before her face. She leaned forward and kissed the tip. Some pre-cum was on her lips and it was incredibly salty.

He attempted to step back again, but her firm grasp on his arse and his member prevented the motion.

She took another big breath and ,opening her mouth wrapped it around him. He pulled back slightly at contact but she ploughed forward. Hermione ran her mouth back and forth a few times eventually sucking a little before taking her mouth off him and sitting back on her heels.

"How do all witches not choke?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He was quite surprised by her action and found himself at a loss for words.

"Severus?"

"Practice, I imagine," he said starting to control his breath.

He was a wizard, and despite the circumstances, he wanted her mouth on him again, but knew that was the end of her exploration.

Suddenly, she leaned forward again and grasped his penis in her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I. .uh...th thought I would..." she stammered.

"You certainly will not!" He said as he tried to step back but her hand holding his cock prevented the movement.

"I...I uh need to see you orgasm."

"I look like all the men in the films," he said quickly as he wrapped a hand around hers and started prying her hands off his member.

"That's a lie," she said still not relinquishing his cock.

He looked at her for a long moment before speaking again.

"How do you propose this is going to happen?" he asked.

Severus hoped that actually getting her to say the words would stop any further action on her behalf. As much as the man on him wanted completion, he felt wrong about what she was proposing.

"You're part way there and I...I guess and I was thinking...I would... I was thinking maybe I could..." she then demonstrated but running her wrapped hand up and down his length taking his fist that was wrapped around hers with her.

"This is just..." he started. "I see you've never done this before and you want the experience but..."

"I know it must feel completely awkward with me but... well I need to know this part of you Severus if we are to fool them."

He looked down at her hand as it casually went back and forth over his length. He had dropped his hand to the side, no longer trying to pry her fingers away.

It had been a while since he'd come from anything but his own hand and he was incredibly turned on. But, to be studied while he was most vulnerable... well it made him quite uncomfortable.

Severus looked at her determined face and knew she was going to win this argument. She was right, she did need to see and experience this with him. Severus hoped it was his brain completing this line of reasoning and not his cock.

"You'll take off your shirt," he finally said with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" She asked, surprised.

"I need something to make this feel less scientific...less clinical," he said admitting that he would go through with her experiment, but that he was uncomfortable with it and feeling quite vulnerable.

Hermione looked at him a moment and then stood and pulled her jumper over her head and unhooked get bra allowing it to drop to the floor.

"Better?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her breasts.

He walked over to the settee and sat down. Hermione walked over with her arms clasped across her chest; her boldness from 2 minutes now lost.

She sat next to him and reached over with one hand and started to work his cock. He winced when she groped him too tightly and she softened her hold. Her hand went up and down over and over again. She was surprised that this act she was performing on him was actually turning her on as well. It would have never occurred to her that wanking a man off and seeing the reactions run across his features would feel this powerful. Hermione listened to Severus breathing more erratically as her hand went on. He barely made a sound otherwise, but the myriad of looks that ran across his face told her a very different story. As odd as their situation was, he was enjoying this act. She was bringing him pleasure after placing him in this situation and forcing him to take her on as a spy, she was finally doing something that was for him.

Many minutes later his hand quickly reached out and cupped her right breast. She, startled by his boldness, looked at him wide eyed. He closed his eyes, almost embarrassed by his vulnerability and his need to also touch her while she did this to him. Severus then started to massage the soft tissue and she felt him pinch her nipple. Hermione let out an excited sequel before fervently working his dick with renewed effort. He arched his hips toward her and flicked at her nipple. She let out a low moan which was his undoing, as he came all over her hand and his face relaxed. His eyes remained closed and she felt his body go slightly limp as he leaned forward and his left shoulder leaned against her.

Hermione looked at her hand, now covered in his warm seed as she still held his wilting member. He was huffing and puffing against her and she realized her own chest was heaving as well. She wanted him to touch her again, to make her feel like he did right in that moment.

'So, that's what he means but quiet,' she thought as she watched the noiseless man before her slowly catch his breath.

Suddenly, his ejaculate was gone and he was moving off her and standing.

"Sir... Severus...," she began.

He walked away from her and waived her off with his hand; he didn't wish to speak with her now. She watched as he gathered his clothes and pulled them over his body. She, in turn, found her bra and shirt and dressed feeling no longer embarrassed but highly turned on.

Severus walked toward the bathroom without looking back at her and shut the door. Part of Hermione wondered if he was going to yell at her when he returned. But, when

the door opened a minute later, he had a freshly scrubbed face that was now housing his professor mask. The vulnerability was gone from his features entirely.

"Ready to return?" he asked as he approached her.

"Oh... of... I uh, thought that you'd want me to..." she said as she motioned to her clothes; suggesting it was her turn to get naked.

"Not today, Miss Granger," he said as he gathered the various videos laying about. the room. He was avoiding looking at her.

"Maybe you could um explain uh..." Hermione began.

"I think we've both had enough for today, don't you?" he asked quietly

It was in that moment that Hermione realized, that although physically he'd enjoyed the act, emotionally he felt raw, possibly used.

"Sir I'm sorry I..." she started.

"Please don't," he said as he rubbed his temple.

She stood before him not knowing what to do. This was uncharted territory for her. Severus Snape had shown her all his vulnerability and now he wanted to forget it ever happened. In thinking she was doing something nice for him, she had, in fact, used him. Severus knew it and Hermione now knew it too.

"Shall we go?" Severus asked as he gestured toward the door.

She walked ahead of him silently and exited the place where so much had happened . Hermione was determined to make this right somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: As promised, a more frequent set up updates to make up for my lack of recent updates. Things are moving along for our spies...Voldemort is going to make an appearance soon and they need to make some final preparations.**

* * *

"Do you drink often with your twit friends?" Severus asked her in their next meeting. He had cancelled on her twice and she was surprised that for this one he'd invited her to his private rooms.

Things had been tense between them since the hotel. Hermione realized, too late, that she had taken advantage of the situation for her own knowledge. Yes, she needed to see him orgasm to make her created memories believable, but no, he had not wanted to do that just yet. She had forced him into a situation he wasn't ready for. For that she felt incredibly sorry. Her only explanation was that she was caught up in the moment, in her quest for knowledge, in her desire to see this part of him, in the erotic nature of their encounter. After much internal debate, she had finally admitted to herself that Severus Snape did indeed turn her on.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Uh, we drink butterbeer," she supplied as she willed her pink cheeks to pale. "I've had firewhisky twice and um...well, that's about it."

"We'll need to build your tolerance," he said as she walked to a nearby table and poured some liquid into a glass. "The younger set drinks more than the older Death Eaters. To belong, you will need to learn to drink with them and still control your mind."

"Okay," she nodded determinedly.

"You will not be in your classes tomorrow," he said as he handed her the glass. "I have already made your excuses."

"Why won't I be in class?" She asked, surprised.

"Because you'll be nursing a hangover," he said as he nodded for her to drink. "I need to see you intoxicated Miss Granger. I need to know where your current limit is and what you are going to divulge as more alcohol is introduced into your system."

"I'm sure I'll be fine for class," she said as she took a drink of the firewhisky and winced as it burned her throat.

"We'll see," he said as he eyed her. "Keep drinking."

Severus walked over to his desk and started to mark some papers.

"That's it?" She asked surprised. "No lesson to accompany this?"

"Miss Granger..."

"Hermione," she reminded him.

"Hermione," he said through gritted teeth. "You will need a great deal of care this evening. I would like to be productive while you can be left to your own devices."

"I'm going to be fine sir," she said determinedly.

"I'm sure you will," he said with a slight sneer. "Do you not have something you can read or...?"

"Can I pull from your shelves sir?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Anything but the top two shelves," he said without even looking up at her. "Drink."

She took another quick swig of the fiery liquid and attacked his shelves. The idea of looking at his books freely was something Hermione never thought she'd have the chance to do.

"Drink," he reminded her again as she pulled a book from the shelf.

She did as she was told.

Three hours later things had changed drastically. Hermione was dancing around his quarters singing to herself and Snape was just leaving her mind. He had probed her mind after each drink. For the first three she had managed to hold him at bay, showing him a series of contrived memories about her family, school, Mr Potter, and him. The memories had all been sound. There wasn't a chink in her armour and he had been quite pleased.

But, things had deteriorated rapidly from there. By her fourth drink he could see edges forming around all her constructed memories. By her sixth drink he could actively pull them apart and see them for the construction that they were. By her ninth drink he could see everything. Her deal with Dumbledore, the sex tapes, his lessons with her...everything. Finally, she had consumed her tenth drink and he became assured that nothing was hidden any longer.

"Miss Granger would you please..."

"Her-mi-o-ne," she said slowly, pronouncing each syllable.

"Hermione," he sighed. "Could you please stop with the singing."

She nodded and giggled, clamping her mouth shut in a dramatic fashion.

Severus Snape sighed again and dropped his face into his right hand, massaging the temple as he did.

Suddenly he felt soft fingers running through his hair. He pulled his head up abruptly and saw Hermione standing directly in front of him, running her fingers along his scalp.

He swatted at her hand but she didn't pull away.

"You seem like you're tired," she said as she teetered before him.

"That I am," he admitted as he pulled his head back causing her hand to fall at her side. She'd been getting more and flirtier as the firewhisky progressed. Something else he'd made note of.

"Did you like my memories?" She asked as she plopped down on the couch next to him and started running her fingers up and down his back.

"You don't have them anymore," he said not moving. Her gentle rubbing of his back felt nice.

"I know!" She laughed. "All that work and they just flew away like the wind!"

"It's understandable," he said as he looked at her flushed face. "We just need to build your tolerance to about 6 drinks. You'll be fine if we can get there."

"I feel soo warm," she said as she pulled at her shirt.

"Miss Granger, I don't..." he said as he watched her quickly pull the jumper over her head and sit before him in her bra.

"Her-mi-o-ne," she said slowly as she threw her shirt across the room.

"Hermione, I think it's time we get you in bed," he said wanting to put some distance and bedding between him and the partially clothed witch sitting next to him.

"I'm not sleepy yet," she pouted.

"You will be soon," he said as he turned away from her partially naked form.

"You didn't answer my question," she teased as she leaned her body against his back. He could feel her breasts pressed up against him.

"What question would that be?" He asked, trying not to react to her proximity.

"Did you like my memories...the ones I created over the last few days of us?" She asked as she drew on his forearm with a single finger.

"They were well constructed," he said as he started to get up.

She grabbed his shoulder with astounding force and made him sit back down. "They were pretty hot weren't they?"

Severus Snape swallowed hard. He wanted to get away from her, but something was keeping him sitting there with her.

"They were well constructed," he said again, a bead of sweat making it's way down his temple.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She whined as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I had you taking me from behind, I had us in your rooms, in my rooms, I was giving you a blow job in your classroom, I..."

"I saw them," he said, cutting her off. "You got my anatomy right, the act looked believable, our reactions plausible, and the senses were well formed."

She smacked his chest and pulled away from him, sitting back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Did I say something to offend Miss...Hermione?" He asked as he looked at her fuming.

"I worked hard on those!" She snapped at him, her mouth in a pout.

"I can see that," he said in agreement.

"I worked with the positions you said I should," she further explained.

"Yes," he agreed.

"You know something I noticed?" She said looking him in the eye.

"What?"

"In most of the positions you prefer the witch is not facing you," Hermione explained. "And in the two where I am...I'm quite a distance from you."

"And this is notable...why?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's little intimacy in your intimacy," she said as she sat up a little straighter and hiccoughed. "In the films I watched, they did those things, but they also laid close to one another, pressing themselves into the other, noses and lips together..."

He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think that would be more...more intimate?" She asked, interested.

"The act itself is defined as intimate, both parties are naked and engaged in..."

"You don't like the witches you sleep with to see what I saw the other night...that's why you're so mad at me," Hermione said in revelation.

"I'm not sure what you think you saw, but..."

"I saw you," she said as she placed a hand clumsily on his chest. "I saw you."

"Hermione you didn't see me," he started to explain. "We were experimenting, you needed to know..."

"I saw you," she said softly as she leaned in and softly kissed his lips.

Severus pulled back and she fell forward onto his chest.

"Miss Gr...Hermione, you are intoxicated and I think it's time we put you to bed," he said as he rose and took her with him.

"Ohhh," she said as her head started to spin. The quick movement made her feel suddenly dizzy.

"Come with me," he said as he guided her to the washroom. "If you feel the need to be sick, now would be a good time."

Hermione looked at the toilet and her stomach lurched.

"No, I'm...I'm fine," she said as she leaned against him. A thin sheen of sweat was forming on her body.

"Fine," he said as he walked her to his bedroom and pulled back the covers. "Sleep here tonight and I'll watch over you."

"You'll sleep with me?" She asked as she ran a hand up and down his chest.

"No," he said as he pulled her away from him. "I will sit, by the bedside and keep watch over you so you don't vomit and asphyxiate yourself."

"Oh," she said greatly disappointed.

"Good night Hermione," he said as he placed her on the bed.

She refused to lay back.

"What the devil is wrong?" He asked, annoyed. He wanted her unconscious as soon as possible and if dreamless sleep could have been used he would have doused her with that.

"My jeans," she said as she shifted and pulled at the button and zipper. She managed to get them down her hips but was kicking madly at the legs and getting nowhere.

Severus reached down and swiped them from her legs, trying to ignore the deep blue panties on her body. He noted that they matched her bra which was also being pried from her body by her clumsy hands.

"Hermione, can't you just...?"

"It's uncomfortable," she said as she twisted. "have you ever slept in one of these?"

"No," he said as he watched her struggle.

"Then you have no right to...ahhh," she said as she pulled the contraption from her chest and flung it across the room.

Severus couldn't help but look at her pert breasts before she fell back onto his pillow.

He lifted the covers and covered her almost naked form. "Good night, Hermione."

"You're quite nice looking you know?" She said with a sloppy smile as she looked up at him and clumsily touched his face. "When you get past the snarkiness and cold demeanour."

"And that is a compliment?" He asked, amused.

"It is, what it is," she said as she let her hand drop and snuggled onto her side.

"That it is," he said before he sat down heavily on a nearby chair and sighed.

He watched her sleep for quite some time, trying to sort out which parts of her flirtatiousness behaviour were brought on by the alcohol and which were her actual thoughts. Alcohol, generally, loosened the tongue but the memories she had created of them together were done when she wasn't intoxicated and they were highly charged and very erotic. Was there more to them then he realized?

Hours later he had drifted off and was awakened by a half-naked Gryffindor bolting from his bed toward the loo.

He ran after her and watched from the door frame as she emptied the contents of her stomach into his toilet. Time and time again she retched, eventually she started to cry. Severus, when he sensed she was done heaving, wet a face cloth with cold water, filled a glass with water and walked toward her.

He slapped the cloth gently on the back of her neck and handed her the glass of cold water.

"Feel better?" He asked the crying woman.

"Not really," she said as she rinsed and spit.

"You will in about 20 minutes," he said as he refused to take the glass back. "Drink."

"I recall following that direction before; and it got me into this mess," she said as she lifted the glass to her mouth.

"You need to replace your bodily fluids," he explained.

"I feel wretched," she said as she weakly stood up.

"Well you look as bad as you feel," he said as he looked down at her green-tinged face.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him weakly as she wiped away her tears.

"Go back to bed," he said softly as he took her by the arm to lead her back.

She felt his fingers brush against the side of her breast as he took her arm and looked down at herself for the first time, realizing she was practically naked.

"Oh!" She said covering her breasts.

"You lost your clothes throughout the evening," he said as he guided her back. "Despite my protestations."

"Sir, I'm...I'm so sorry, I..." Hermione started to apologize as her face reddened.

"It's fine Miss...Hermione," he said as he helped her sit back down on his bed. "I've seen all of it and more."

"You mean I...?!" She asked as she touched her underwear.

"No, not on you, silly girl, on other witches," he explained. "You all have the same anatomy."

"Oh," she said as she relaxed back into his bed pulling the covers up to hide herself.

"Try and sleep," he said as he sat back on his chair.

"Severus...did I say anything that...?"

"No," he said dismissively.

Hermione looked at him for a long moment before she closed her eyes. They both knew he was lying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Sorry it's taken over a week for this update but I've been taking an art class that, although it's wonderful, is killing me! So, without the fanfare, here's my update. Oh, the jazz music is from **_**Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Duke Ellington Songbook**_** and yes, the songs are in the correct order in this story and the album. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We never see you anymore Mione," Ron said one day at breakfast.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"You're away in your room all the time or working on your apprenticeship and..." Ron continued.

"I see you everyday," Hermione said defensively.

"Not like before," Harry said as he reached for another piece of toast. "It's been ages since we just hung out."

Hermione thought for a minute and realized they were right. She was spending every moment she wasn't in class with Professor Snape. Severus, she corrected herself. Their lessons had become more and more intense as time had gone on. She had learned to occlude, been drunk, seen him naked, done things...

"Oi! Mione!" Ron said as he waved a hand before her face.

"Uh, sorry, just...just spaced out there for a second," Hermione apologized as she blushed.

"Must have been a nice place, you're practically glowing," Ginny said with a smile. "Do you have a bloke?"

"Uh, no," Hermione quickly provided, her blush deepening.

"Mione have a bloke?" Ron laughed. "Only if he lives in her room or the library!"

"Right!" Hermione laughed a little too loudly.

Harry looked at her strangely then shook his head and went back to eating.

"So Hogsmeade on Saturday? We can spend the day together," Hermione said as she reached for some juice.

"That'd be brilliant," Harry said with a genuine smile. "There's this new Quidditch shop that's opened and..."

"I hear they have a simulation game that..."

"Oi!" Ginny interrupted them. "Maybe she's not hanging out with you two because all you ever talk about is bloody Quidditch."

Harry and Ron looked at each other shocked.

"It's fine," Hermione laughed. "We'll go to the shop as long as I get a stop at the book store."

"Deal," Harry smiled as he patted her on the back. "It's the last one before the holiday and I could use your help with...with a certain gift."

Hermione looked over at Ginny, who was now arguing with Ron about Quidditch and smiled.

"No problem," she said softly.

* * *

"The Dark Lords wants to see you at a party on Friday," Severus said casually as she brushed ash off her clothes and stepped from his floo.

"Excuse me?" She asked, freezing in mid-motion.

"You heard me," he said as he closed the book he was reading and walked toward his bookshelf to replace it.

"This Friday? Two days from now?" Hermione asked as her knees started to shake.

"Its a holiday party...of sorts," Severus explained.

"Death Eaters have...they have holiday parties?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It's also a planning meeting, but yes, a holiday party," Severus said as he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her hip moving her to the side so he could walk past.

She didn't flinch when he touched her anymore-a good sign.

"You cannot drink more than 3 drinks," he said as he accio'd some tea for them and handed her a steaming cup.

"Okay," she said softly as she took the cup.

"Even if you have to drink incredibly slowly, or dump your drinks in the plants, or water them down in the loo, whatever it takes," he said as he sat down.

"I get it," she said, slightly perturbed.

"I mean it," he said as he eyed her.

"Um, what can I expect?" She asked as she sat down, trying to change the subject.

"I will leave for a planning meeting for an hour or so at the start, then there will be dinner, then socializing," he said as he blew at his cup. "You will be the subject of much discussion, witches will be grilling you while I'm away, and everyone will be testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Are you really committed to the cause? To me? Is your story about being a half-blood believable? What do you really know about Mr Potter that's so valuable?" Severus continued. "Mind, they won't trust you, but they will be relatively polite. Expect some biting comments."

"Okay," she said placed her cup down; her hands were shaking.

"It will be your first and probably greatest challenge as a spy," Severus continued. "Death Eaters are not trusting of outsiders and especially those who come from the Light."

"What should I say?" She asked as she sat forward.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment and then he placed down his cup, stood, and extended his hand to her.

"Sir?" She asked looking at his outstretched palm.

"I will explain while we dance," he said as if it was an everyday request.

"Dance?" She asked as she starred at his hand.

"You can dance can't you?"

"Yes, I can," she said as she took his hand and rose. "I...I just don't understand why we need to."

"Simply put, couples who have great sexual chemistry dance well with each other. They know the other's body and their moves, they are in sync with the person they are intimate with. We need to dance well together for others to see."

"Oh," she said as she stepped closer to him and he took her waist.

He wandlessly started some music and began to waltz her around his living room as furniture magically flew to the walls leaving a wide open space for them to dance.

He was very tall and closer seemed even taller. His body was warm against hers and his breath smelt of the peppermint tea they had just been drinking.

"Don't let them call you a mudblood," he began as they danced effortlessly. "If someone does be indignant and threaten them."

"But it's a Christmas..."

"I don't care if it's a bloody wedding, you won't stand for that talk," he said as he turned her in a lift. "You are a half-blood now and to be even linked with mudbloods would be an unforgivable insult in the minds of a Death Eater."

"Okay," she said as they continued to dance.

"You are in love with me," he said not meeting her eyes. "I'm not sure what that looks like exactly but..."

"I'm sure women have been in love with you before, Severus" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"If they have," Severus began as he cleared his throat. "I have not been aware."

"No one has ever blushed around you, or looked at you with glazed eyes, or thought of strange topics of conversation just to be near you?" Hermione asked, slightly dreamy.

"All of that nonsense sounds like Sybil bloody Trelenway but she must therefore be in love with everyone including Minerva, Fillius, and Mrs. Norris."

Hermione laughed at his joke.

"Okay, someone sane, I'll put in that qualifier, has never acted that way around you?"

"No," he said dismissively.

"I find that difficult to believe," Hermione said as they continued to dance.

There was a long while of silence between them until the song ended. When it did he released her and turned to the music to stop the next song.

"I don't think we did too bad," Hermione said as she walked over to take a sip of her tea. She heard him shuffling something on the other side of the room and figured he was putting the album away until she heard soft jazz music being played. Her eyebrows went up to her hairline as she felt his arm go around her waist from behind and pull her towards him.

"Severus?" She smiled as she turned to face him. "Jazz?"

"It's an eclectic crowd," he said as he took her in his arms and they started to dance quite closely.

"She's not even singing," Hermione said as she felt his hand start to rub between her shoulder blades.

"Miss Fitzgerald is most certainly singing," Severus said indignant as he twirled her. "Better than half the trash those Weird Sisters sing."

"Is this even a song?" Hermione joked with him.

"It's called Satin Doll," he said as he pulled her even closer to his body.

His body pressed so close to hers it caused Hermione's heart to race. She tried to calm herself down but found herself starting to sweat and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Wait a minute," she said as she pulled away from him. She had an idea, but also needed a break from his close proximity.

"What?" He asked, bothered.

"Just give me a moment," she said as she found her wand and cast a spell on her shoes making them into low heels.

She walked up to him and nodded her head in the negative. She adjusted the height of her shoes so they were taller. She walked up to him again and placed her hand on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers.

"Much better," she said as she looked at him to start dancing again. She could rest her chin on his shoulder, a position she liked much better than feeling like a dwarf next to him.

"Are you sure you won't topple over in those things and break your bloody neck," he said as he released her hand and gawked at her feet.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said as she grasped his hand again and waited for him to take the lead.

He grasped her waist and they started to dance again just as the song they were dancing to was coming to an end. He went to release her and she denied him the chance.

"We haven't had much of a dance in my heels," she said as she swayed in his arms, encouraging him to continue to dance with her.

"Fine," he said as he continued to dance with her.

The next song continued and only a few lines in she felt him stiffen in her arms. Hermione then listened carefully to the lyrics. It was about a romance gone wrong that left someone tainted against love. Somehow she knew the lyrics reminded him of something very personal and hurtful.

"Severus," she said as she turned her head toward his cheek.

"Yes?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Could I kiss your jaw or would that be improper at this sort of party?" Hermione asked.

"When?" He asked.

"While we're dancing," she explained with a slight chuckle. "I just think that this song, really jazz music in general, sort of calls for it."

"I'm sure it would be fine," Severus said still not looking at her.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed his jaw sweetly.

"Was that okay?" She asked.

"If it's in front of your parents, sure," he replied coolly.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed his jaw again, sucking at the skin slightly before releasing him.

"Better," he said before she could ask.

"Good," she smiled into his neck as she nuzzled it.

"If anyone asks you," he said, as he straightened slightly, "about Mr Potter, you are to tell them that your information is for only me and the Dark Lord."

"Won't that piss people off?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so," Severus smiled.

"Why would we want to do that?" Hermione asked.

"If you divulge all of your secrets, why would anyone bother to know you better? Keep your eggs in your basket and you become someone people want to spend time with in hopes they'll weasel a morsel of information out of you."

"True," she said as she thought of the best way to phrase the next question.

"Will I be taking the...the Dark...?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Not until the next full moon," he said to try and calm her quickly. "One has just passed so you are safe for a month."

"Oh, good," she said softly.

Then she felt him cup her chin in his hand and raise it to look at him. They had stopped dancing.

"Hermione, you better resolve yourself to the fact that you will be taking the mark," he said not unkindly. "The sooner you accept that, the easier the rest of that will be. You will be one of them, and the lines...well, they are going to blur. I will do my best to help you stay the course."

"Who helps you?" She asked as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Dumbledore," he said without hesitation.

She blinked and then felt his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss, not an imploring one, like Victors. It was chaste even. But it was the most intimate kiss she had ever received. It had baffled her from the moment he started until he pulled away from her lips. How a kiss could be innocent yet enticing she had no idea, but he had somehow succeeded at the task.

"Severus, I..." she began, not really knowing where she was going.

He placed a finger on her lips and then started to dance with her again.

"You did well with the kiss," he said softly into her ear. "No one will know."

She thought about his words for a moment. No one will know..._what_? That she was falling for her partner, or that she was pretending to already be madly in love with him?

They danced quietly for a while before the song came to an end, thereby finishing the album.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: If anyone is interested, here's the information for the dress I used for my inspiration: It's on the website Paris Ciel and it's a 'long grey graduation dress'. It's the last one on the page if you use that search and it's $254 Canadian. Sorry, I tried to post the link but it kept disappearing.**

**I have company coming next week, so I'll try and post another chapter this weekend, otherwise it will be early August before you see anything again.**

* * *

Severus Snape paced outside a women's change room in central London. Tomorrow night she would be before the Dark Lord and instead of spending this precious time crafting last minute plans, he was bloody clothing shopping. She had shown him her dress selection the night prior and nothing had been adequate. It was all too ordinary. He needed her to stand out, be noticed, and he needed every male Death Eater to envy him.

"How's this one?" he asked through the curtain.

"It's rather small," Hermione said as she seemed to shuffle behind the curtain.

"Do you need a larger size?" Severus asked as he looked for the sales clerk.

"No," Hermione said as she pulled back the curtain. "It's small in a different way."

Severus took in the body hugging micro mini dress and gasped. He wanted her to look appealing; he didn't want her to look like a lady of the night.

"That will not do," he said as he walked past her and into the change room to look at the rest of the dresses the clerk had chosen.

"They are all so...so sleazy," Hermione said as she watched him shuffle through the stack. It was her fourth dress and none had been right.

"Try those two on," he said as he took a bunch of dresses from the room and threw them on a nearby chair.

Hermione returned to the change room and cast a muffilato over them. "So what else do I need to know about the women?"

"Bella LaStrange will be a bitch," Severus said as he paced before her change room. "Evelyn Pie will pretend to be nice but she can be more vicious than Bella. Allegra Gillard is half mad so don't trust anything she says, but she'll at least be kind. Ramona is her daughter and she seems reasonable. Narcissa is easily jealous so don't talk privately with Lucius or you could get hexed..."

"Good to know," Hermione said from inside the cubicle.

"Wren Fontaine and her sister Louisa may also be there, they are...a handful," Severus said.

"How are they a handful?" Hermione asked.

"I made the mistake of sleeping with Wren ten years ago and she's made it her personal mission to try and marry me these last five years," Severus said with a sigh. "Watch out for her because she's going to hate you before she even sees you."

"And why's her sister Louisa a handful?"

"Because she likes to compete with Wren so she's also trying to bed and/or marry me before her sister can," Severus said as he stopped pacing. "Are you in it yet, woman?"

Hermione pulled back the curtain. The soft grey dress was gorgeous on her. It went to the floor, shaped her body without looking painted on, and had a low back and an embroidered bust and neckline that led to a thin strap on one shoulder and a small cap sleeve on the other.

Hermione turned and smiled at herself in the mirror. "This is it, isn't it?"

"That it is," Severus said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the mirror. "Now go take it off so I can pay for the bloody thing, and we can get to work."

"How sweet," Hermione dead panned as she walked back into the change room. "No wonder all those girls are trying to snag you."

"I'm only a commodity to them," he said as he eyed a beaded bag that would compliment the dress. "I'm a high ranking Death Eater; I bring a sort of stability to the relationship."

"Any other women or men I should be aware of?"

"Oh there will be about a hundred or more people there tomorrow night, but those are the ones that will narrow in on you and either grill you or befriend you," Severus said as he picked up the purse and walked over to place it on the sales counter.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy Manor...do you have any sort of jewellery?" He asked Hermione as she exited the change room.

"I have a pearl necklace and earrings that were my grandmothers," Hermione said as she placed the dress carefully on the counter next to the beaded bag.

"Wear them," he said as he pulled out a wad of muggle money.

"Severus, I can..."

"Dumbledore gave me an expense account," he said waiving her off.

"The Order has expense accounts?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Of course," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The sales clerk rang up their order, neatly hung the dress and zipped up its cover and handed it to Severus to carry. They quickly apparated back to Hogwarts where Hermione donned the invisibility cloak and they started the long journey back to the castle.

"Draco and his girlfriend Pansy will be there, but..."

"Draco?! Won't he tell the other students and...and then our cover will be..."

"Calm down, for Merlin's sake," Severus said as he stopped walking and stood before her absent person. "Lucius is going to have a chat with him and Pansy before the party, and I will reiterate to him the importance of discretion."

"So he will think we're together? That I'm joining the Death Eaters?"

"But we are, and yes, you are," he said matter-of-factly as he started to walk again. "I have no concerns about Draco. He won't tell a soul, and Pansy wants his family's fortune too much to risk telling anyone."

"It's getting late, is there much else for us to discuss, I need to rest so I'm alert for tomorrow," Hermione said as they walked up the castle steps.

"Just a couple of final things I need to give you," he said as he turned toward the Dungeons.

She followed him and, once inside his rooms, took off the invisibility cloak and heaved a great breath. "It's bloody awful under that for so long."

"The Dark Lord will not ask for your permission to probe your mind so you must always be alert and aware of his fingers trying to reach inside," Severus said as he accio'd some hot tea. "Show him the memories we spoke about, and don't be nervous, they are solid and he won't know, okay?"

"Okay," she said as she sat in one of his comfortable chairs and reached for her cup of tea.

"Take this first," he said as he handed her a vial. "The tea will help wash it down."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"A Contraceptive Potion," Severus supplied.

"Why would I need...you think that tomorrow we...?"

"No," he said as he reached into another cabinet. "But you need to do something that is going to make us both uncomfortable but...but it must be done, do you understand?"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, concerned.

He handed an oral dispenser to her and she looked at it for a long while.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "You are going to need to release that into your...into your person tomorrow night before getting dressed but after you have showered. I know it is an oral dispenser but you need to not take it by mouth, but rather..."

"Release...? Wait! Is this...?"

"It is," he said not looking at her.

"Oh," Hermione said as she looked at it closer half expecting to see little sperm swimming about. "But why do I need to...to put it inside me?"

"So you smell like me, so we both smell of sex as if I had to have you on the way to the Manor," Severus said.

"Oh," Hermione said as she put the dispenser down on the coffee table.

"Hence the contraception potion, just as a precaution," he said.

"I see," she said as she uncorked the Contraception Potion and swallowed it. She coughed a few times but eventually her scrunched up face settled.

"See? Not so bad," he smirked.

"Is there anything else I should know?" she asked, bravely as she eyed the dispenser.

"Just follow my lead and trust me," he said as he turned to look at her. "I've been around these people a lot longer than you and I know them far better than you do."

"I will," she said as she stood from her seat and casually grabbed the dispenser and placed it in her pocket.

She picked up her dress and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

When she pulled away she saw the shocked look on his face.

"Practice," she merely said before she stepped into the floo and left his rooms for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: It's a short chapter (actually a half chapter) but I wanted to post something for you before I couldn't write for a week with my guests keeping me busy. So, here's a little one...more to come later. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger took a deep breath and floo'd through to Severus Snape's quarters to find them empty.

"Severus?" She called as she walked around his living room. There was no answer.

Her long flowing grey dress brushed against the doorway as she knocked on the open door to his room.

"Severus?" She inquired and got no reply in return. She pushed open the door to an empty room and saw no signs of life.

Just as she was about to step out of his room, and...well, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, Severus Snape came into his quarters with a bang of his front door.

"There you are...what's...?" She asked as she noticed his enraged countenance and tattered clothing.

"I'm running late," he merely said as he quickly brushed past her into his bedroom.

"What the devil happened to you?" She asked as she followed him inside his bedroom.

"Bloody 5th year Huffpuffs," he mumbled under his breath as he started to strip the tattered clothes from his body, ignoring her.

"Severus," she said as she walked up next to him and grabbed his arm before he finished divesting himself of his shirt.

"The Mr. Mercanti and Miss Kim were so busy 'helping' others with their bloody potions and making google eyes across the room at each other that they failed to notice the murlap bubbling in their cauldron and..."

"Oh, no," she said as she covered her mouth.

"Oh, yes," he said as he pulled his arm from her grasp. "Needless to say I have spent the last hour and a half supervising and assisting in the clean-up of my classroom."

"You helped?" She asked, surprised.

"If I hadn't we wouldn't be arriving at the party until midnight and...and that would be unacceptable to the Dark Lord," Severus explained as he ripped his shirt from his body and threw it to the ground. "I need to shower and I still had to press my robes and..."

"I'll press them," Hermione said as she turned away from his person which was becoming more and more naked by the minute.

"Fine," he said as he accio'd them from a wardrobe and they dropped hastily on his bed.

She turned to see his naked ass walking toward his washroom.

'So much for keeping things professional,' she thought as she watched him disappear behind an open doorway.

Hermione picked up his robes and examined them. They were made of a wonderful material with high quality stitching and intricate needlework on the cuffs.

She heard the shower start and then the shower door close. He was worried about the time and she needed to get them back on schedule.

As she pressed his robes with her wand work she noticed they were expensive ones that he must have kept for very special occasions.

Just as she was finished his pants she heard him call to her.

"You look lovely, by the way," he called over the hiss of the shower.

"Thank you," she smiled to herself as she continued to work her wand in pressing strokes on his jacket. "I'm quite nervous."

"What?" He yelled to her.

"I'm quite..." she stopped and listened to the loud shower, he would never hear her.

She finished his jacket and then walked over toward the open washroom door and yelled inside.

"I'm quite nervous."

"You have reason to be," he said as she watched him rub soap onto his body through the crack in the door and the distorted glass shower door. "This night will make or break us as a believable couple."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she chided as she leaned her shoulder against the washroom door frame.

"Do you want me to sugar coat it?" He asked as he rinsed out his hair.

"No," she admitted. "But you're making me more nervous with that talk."

She watched through the crack as he turned off the shower and reached out to a hook for a waiting blue towel. Hermione turned away and leaned her back against the side wall while he towelled off.

"I don't mean to," he said as he rounded the corner and walked into his bedroom with his towel wrapped around his hips. Spotting her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed he stopped and walked over to her. She did look beautiful in her dress but she was obviously very anxious.

"I just can't help this feeling in my gut that the second we arrive, everyone will know," she said softly. Her eyes had not opened since he exited the washroom.

"They won't." He said definitively.

"Let's hope not," she sighed as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Although these are lovely clothes to die in; yours and mine."

"Oh, thank you for pressing my robes," he said as he stepped closer to her. His body was dry but his damp hair still was hanging limply on his shoulders. "If that doesn't say relationship..."

His attempt at a joke made her chuckle nervously. Severus looked at her carefully and she grew antsy at his observation.

"What?" She asked.

"You look perfect," he said softly as he stepped toward her again.

"Uh, thanks," Hermione said as she felt herself loosing space between him and the wall.

"A little too perfect," he said before he dipped his head and captured her lips with his. He pressed his body against hers and pushed her into the wall with his weight, effectively pinning her in his embrace.

He ravenged her mouth with his own and ran his hands up and down her sides as she moaned into his mouth. She felt the weight of his solid, almost naked body, pressed up against her and she placed her hands on his bare shoulders and pulled him even closer to her. His tongue pressed its way into her mouth and she received it with pleasure. He grasped her ass and launched her hips against his and she felt his growing erection press into her. She moaned again into his mouth and pulled at his back with her fingers, breaking a nail in the process. He kissed her soundly for several more minutes before pulling away and dropping her slowly to the floor.

She looked up at him out of breath.

"Better," he said before he pulled back and looked at her.

"Huh?" She asked breathlessly.

He smirked at her. "You look properly dishevelled now."

He missed the confused look of her face as he turned and walked toward his robes that lay pressed on his bed.

Hermione dropped her head against the wall behind her and willed her heart to stop racing. It was all part of the act and she needed to remind herself of that fact. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as he dressed and spelled his hair dry across the room, unknowing of her predicament.

She felt him place a hand on her hip and draw her out of her thoughts. "Ready?"

She nodded and pulled herself away from the wall, regaining her balance.

He guided her out of his bedroom and toward the living room where she would don the invisibility cloak and follow him to the apparition point.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yep, fine," she said as she licked her upper lip.

"It's going to be fine, Hermione," he said reassuringly before he handed her the invisibility cloak.

"Sure it is," she said quietly before she threw the cloak over her head and hid from him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Here's the other half of the last chapter. I had a minute and cleaned it up so it could be submitted. Hope you enjoy the Malfoys...**

* * *

They made their way across the extensive grounds towards an impressive manor.

"Lucius could place his Apparition point closer, even inside the manor, but he wants everyone to be in awe of his home as they walk toward it," Severus explained as he walked holding her arm.

"It is rather...large," Hermione said as they approached. "Not very welcoming looking though."

"It's a little better in the daylight, but you are right, it's not an inviting home to approach...that's partially the idea."

"It's all lit up with music and people but it still looks cold," Hermione noted.

"Imagine growing up here as a child? Draco wasn't allowed to run or touch anything, and he was told to be out of sight and quiet," Severus explained. "He read a lot and played chess with his tutors and then was brought out on display for guests."

"How horrible," Hermione exclaimed. "I think all I did as a child was run, play and break things...until I learned to read, at least."

"His parents made him the pompous ass he is today," Severus said as they approached the front garden. "I'm not relinquishing him of all his baser characteristics, but he didn't arrive already a prat."

"I thought you liked him?"

"I do," Severus said contemplatively. "Despite his horrible parents he still has...potential. I'm his godfather and..."

"You're Malfoy's godfather?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes, he's my godson," Severus explained. "I've tried to supplement his upbringing with doses of normalcy but..."

Just then the grand entry doors opened and two house elves stood at them awaiting the guest.

"Thank you," Hermione said as they walked past them.

Severus gave her a scathing look to remind her that to the Death Eaters house elves are lowly creatures not worthy of thanks.

"Sorry," she whispered to him, already feeling like she'd given herself away within seconds.

"Severus!" Lucius called to him with his arms outstretched. "I told the elves to alert me of your arrival."

"Lucius," Severus greeted him. "Sorry we are late."

"The last to arrive," Lucius pointed out with a smirk.

"We got...distracted along the way," Severus said as he pulled a leave sprig from the back of Hermione's hair that she didn't know was there.

"I see," Lucius smile broadened as he looked at a red-faced Hermione. "Glad to finally meet you properly Miss Granger."

"Nice to meet you too Mr Malfoy," Hermione said as she took his hand. "You have a lovely home."

"It's our primary residence," he said, not releasing her hand. "We have others in France, South Africa, and India, but they are not quite as large."

"Well, thank you for inviting me," Hermione said graciously as she extracted her hand from his.

"Any woman who can steal this man's heart is welcome here," Lucius said as he smiled knowingly at Severus.

"Has the meeting...?" Severus asked.

"Just finishing up," Lucius said. "The Dark Lord will arrive soon...I can update you over some cognac."

"Yes, I would like that," Severus said as he turned to Hermione. "I'll introduce you to Narcissa and then I must go."

"Okay," Hermione said, swallowing hard.

Just then Narcissa Malfoy walked into the entrance hall.

"Severus, my dear," she said as she kissed him on either cheek and embraced him. "I see you've brought your little friend."

"Hermione Granger, may I introduce Narcissa Malfoy," Severus said as he placed an arm around Hermione's back. "Narcissa, this is Hermione."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Hermione said as she took the woman's hand.

"Isn't she lovely," Lucius said as he touched her shoulder.

"Quite," Narcissa said as she looked at Lucius's hand touching Hermione.

"I do apologize for being late," Severus said as he pulled Hermione closer to him, causing Lucius' hand to drop.

"They were fucking in the forest," Lucius added gaily.

"Lucius!" Narcissa gasped and Severus scolded.

"I call a spade a spade," Lucius said as he slapped Severus on the back and walked toward his wife. "Sorry if I embarrassed you Hermione, but we are all old friends and we keep no secrets."

Hermione stood with mouth agape, not sure what to say.

"Narcissa," Severus said, changing the subject. "Would you mind introducing Hermione to some others while your husband provides me with an update?"

"Of course, Severus," Narcissa said as she walked toward Hermione and placed an arm around her. "Not everyone is as frightful as my husband."

Severus watched as Hermione was guided away from him. He had told her, back in his chambers, that he had a lot of confidence in her, but seeing her reaction to Lucius' foul mouth...he was starting to wonder if she would be able to convince them that she was his lover.

"Come on old man," Lucius laughed as he wrapped an arm around Severus drawing him away from looking at Hermione. "You can have her again later, once you've had time to recuperate...fucking in the forest like teenagers."

"Lucius..." Severus warned.

"Oh, right, she is a teenager...and a lovely one at that." Lucius said as he turned to watch Hermione's ass. "And she thinks you love her?"

"She does," Severus said as they walked to the library.

"And you get a hot tight girl to warm your bed and your cock?" Lucius said with a leer.

"Why must you be so vulgar?" Severus asked.

"Narcissa won't let me play outside of the Revels anymore," he sighed. "I only have her in the meantime and it's like fucking a corpse...well, you would know."

"It was once in school," Severus reminded him. "And she only had me because she wanted to get your attention...it worked."

"Yes, well..." Lucius pondered. "She's a wonderful wife and mother and gorgeous to look at, but so horrible in bed...she used to let me play with others but these last few months she's gotten very possessive."

"She's always been possessive Lucius," Severus reminded him as he watched their drinks being poured. "She's aging and she doesn't want to think about you lusting after young witches."

"I've always come home to her," Lucius supplied as he handed Severus a drink.

"Yes, smelling of come and other witches fluids," Severus noted as he brought the glass to his mouth. "Anyone would get sick of that in time."

"You're right," Lucius said in agreement. "I just hope she gets annoyed enough with my constant demands for horrible sex that she'll let me wander again."

"Trying to play your wife are you?" Severus asked with a sneer. "How's that going?"

"Horribly," Lucius admitted. "She's yet to be sick of me...maybe if I started suggesting the woods..."

Severus laughed at his joke.

"You better give me that update before dinner," Severus said as he noted the clock.

'Yes, right," Lucius said. "Back to business."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I wanted to finish _Sight of the Sun_ and then life just got super busy and this took a backseat for a bit. Hopefully I'll post another chapter or two this week. Enjoy! **

* * *

"So you and Severus are an item?" Narcissa asked Hermione as she guided her into a room.

"I don't know what we are," Hermione admitted, girlishly.

"I see he's playing at that game again," Narcissa said with a wicked grin.

"What game?" Hermione asked as they approached a woman with an elaborate hairdo that incorporated a black veil.

"Evelyn Pie, may I introduce Severus' little friend, Hermione Granger," Narcissa said as she pulled Hermione forward slightly.

"Ah yes," Evelyn said merely nodding at Hermione's extended hand. "I thought you'd look different."

"Different, ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"Prettier," Evelyn said before she took a drink of wine, never taking her eyes off Hermione.

"Oh Evelyn, you can be so..." Narcissa laughed and just let her sentence die.

"I'm pretty enough, thank you," Hermione said crisply.

"And quite full of yourself as well, I see," Evelyn said in a snit. "I don't have time for young chits who think so highly of themself."

"Evelyn is very honest Miss Granger," Narcissa said with a sly smile. "We are happy Severus finally has someone."

Hermione looked between the women and knew that Severus had been completely right, they were both nasty. They had just blatantly insulted her.

"We are quite happy," Hermione finally decided to say.

"For now," Evelyn said with a grunt. "Just don't be one of those possessive witches that makes a scene."

"Makes a scene ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, when he starts sleeping with different witches again," Evelyn said as if this information was something Hermione should know. "You may be young and tight, my dear, but eventually he'll tire of you and the rest of us don't need the drama of your bitter let-down."

Hermione looked between the women, unsure of how she was to respond.

"On that note," Narcissa said. "I see Draco and his lovely girlfriend Pansy...perhaps you'd like to spend time with your school chums?"

Hermione looked at Draco and Pansy who were sending her evil looks across the room and cringed inwardly.

"That would be lovely," Hermione answered as she plastered a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"And besides the botched raid on the Polk house, anything else?" Severus asked as Lucius finished his update.

"Sadly, no," Lucius said as he got up and walked to a decanter. "But with our little Miss Granger on the inside...well, things should pick up.

"Here's hoping," Severus said as he finished his drink.

"You know she can't receive the mark for another month," Lucius said as he offered Severus another drink.

"No thank you," Severus said to the drink. "I know she's anxious to get it but I told her she had to wait."

"Does she follow all your orders?" Lucius said with a leer.

"Lucius, you know I don't..."

"Please Severus, give me something, anything," Lucius begged. "I must live vicariously now."

"She was...very inexperienced," Severus offered.

"Oh, I thought that may have been the case," Lucius said as he rubbed his hands together. "And I'm sure now you have provided him with some experiences."

"That I have," Severus said thoughtfully.

"The Dark Lord is anxious to meet our young spy," Lucius said with a grin. "I am anxious to see all of her."

"You know very well that won't be happening tonight," Severus said.

"Yes, but a man can dream, can't he?" Lucius said as he sighed. "Especially one who has to sleep with a cold fish tonight. Oh, to have a soft-skinned, nubile young woman warming your bed, and following your orders...no wonder you were late."

"My, you can be so complimentary of your wife," Severus said snidely.

Lucius cleared his throat.

"Oh, one more thing, old man," Lucius said as he donned a cape. "The rest of the group are murmuring that you are not attending enough events...that you think yourself above them."

Severus just sighed. Everyone once in a while this issue came up amongst the group of psychopaths; that somehow he wasn't involved enough. What they failed to note was that most of them were so fabulously rich that they didn't hold jobs and could therefore sleep the entire day after a Revel or a raid. He, on the other hand, had to go to work.

"Well, I guess I shall have to prove them wrong," Severus said as he too, stood to leave.

"I would suggest making yourself quite visible tonight and showing up on time from now on," Lucius offered. "Just as one friend to another."

"Thank you Lucius," Severus said genuinely.

"Let's go and rescue your maiden from the snake-pit," Lucius said with a flourish. "Heaven knows what they have done to her by now."

"Hermione is a very strong woman," Severus noted as they walked.

"She can take it rough?" Lucius asked with a devilish smile.

"Lucius," Severus warned.

"Alright, alright," Lucius said as he placed an arm around Severus shoulder.

* * *

"Granger," Draco said with disdain as she approached. "I never thought I'd see the day where you were in my house unless it was as a prisoner."

"Nice to see you too Malfoy," Hermione said with a smile.

"Is this about grades?" Pansy asked with a sneer. "Fucking your Potions Professor for top grades is it? How many years has this been going on you cow?"

"Severus and I have been seeing each other for only a few months," Hermione said, deciding to ignore the insults. "And no, it's not about grades."

"So, you're just a tart is all?" Pansy said sweetly.

"You would know, wouldn't you Pansy?" Hermione grinned back.

"Why he would lower himself to sleep with you," Draco said with disgust. "To even touch you..."

"I'm not a mudblood after all, didn't your father tell you?" Hermione said, curious to see his reaction.

"Mudblood or not, I don't know what makes you fuckable Granger...unless you do all that kinky stuff I hear he likes," Draco said watching her carefully.

"You're crude," Hermione replied as she felt her temperature rise.

"I've got my eye on you Granger," Draco said to her in almost a whisper. "I watch my godfather's back, so don't step out of line."

"Was that a threat, Malfoy?"

Draco didn't reply but just stood smiling at her.

"Ah, I see you have found each other," Severus said as he placed an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Yes, Uncle Severus," Draco said sweetly. "Granger here has been talking with us about school."

"You do like your studies," Severus said as he smiled at her. "I was hoping you'd spend some time with each other...outside of school, that is."

"We'll have to go to the chalet for a weekend with mother and father after the holiday," Draco said with a smile. "We've hardly had a chance to speak, right Hermione?"

"No, not much of a chance," Hermione agreed with a fake smile.

"Good, I'll speak with your father," Severus said as he pulled Hermione toward him ever-so-slightly. "And you must remember Draco that this is not to be spoken of, you too Pansy, I have a position to protect."

"Of course," they said in unison.

"Come," Severus said as he pulled Hermione away. "We are being seated for dinner. The Dark Lord should be arriving any moment."

"We'll see you at dinner," Hermione said with a saccharine smile as she left with Severus.

"How has it been?" Severus whispered to her.

"Wonderful," Hermione grinned broadly. "Everyone has been so welcoming and nice."

He looked at her and smirked. She was lying through her teeth.

"Well, hopefully dinner will go just as well," he said as he guided her toward the entrance to the dining room. "I have it on good authority that you are seated between Wren and Louisa."

"How nice of Madam Malfoy," Hermione smiled sweetly as Severus squeezed her waist slightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that everyone is loving the story so far. Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's my update for this week. Enjoy the party!**

* * *

"How's the NEWT study going?" Wren asked Hermione over dinner.

"It's going quite well," Hermione smiled at her. Their conversation had been surprisingly pleasant throughout dinner. She hadn't let her guard down but was surprised by their pleasantness. "I've made up schedules for my studies."

"And what does Severus think of you spending so much time studying?" Louisa asked.

"He wants me to do well," Hermione said before she took a drink.

"And what do you plan on doing after your graduation in a few months?" Louisa asked.

"I've applied to the Bentley Academy for Wizarding Studies," Hermione explained. "And I also sent in an application to Metienne Wizarding Academy in France but..."

"But it's so far from Severus," Wren interrupted. "A man with his appetite needs you more close at hand."

Hermione merely cleared her throat.

"Wren, now that was awfully personal," Louisa laughed.

Hermione caught Severus' eye across the long table and took a deep breath.

"So what do you do, Wren?" Hermione asked as the dessert was served.

"I don't need to work," Wren laughed. "Father's family wealth goes back generations."

"If you and Severus marry..." Louisa started.

"Severus is not going to marry...anyone," Wren said as she narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"We're not..." Hermione interjected.

"Just because he's not interested in you..." Louisa said rather loudly.

"He's only interested in her right now," Wren said. "It'll be another tart in a few weeks."

"Excuse me, I'm not a..." Hermione interjected. She suddenly noticed that most conversations around the table had stopped and people were intently listening to the sisters.

"Ladies, I think that's quite enough," Lucius said from the head of the table. "This is a celebration, after all."

"Thank you Lucius," Severus said as he sneered at the two sisters.

"Unfortunately, our celebration will be without the Dark Lord tonight," Lucius said as he stood.

The crowd boo'd.

"Now, settle down," Lucius said to the crowd with a smile. "I know you were looking forward to his presence but he was needed elsewhere."

"And in that regard, Severus, Theodore and I will be taking our dessert in my study," he said as he rose from his chair. Severus and Theodore did the same. "I apologize for our quick exit but it's required. Please enjoy the rest of your meal."

Severus didn't even look in her direction when he left the room. Immediately murmurs broke out amidst the crowd about what possibly could require the Dark Lord and his three most trusted servants.

"I imagine you are used to him coming and going at all hours," Louisa said with a worried tone.

"Yes," Hermione said as she began to worry.

Dessert was an exercise in holding her tongue, but Hermione persevered through. Wren and Louisa had many digs but she succeeded in not giving in to them. She had found out a great deal of information about Severus that he had not shared with her. Information that came from the sisters and she took with a grain of salt, until he confirmed what they had said.

The dance had started and more guests, who hadn't been invited to the dinner, had arrived. The band was quite good playing a mix of waltzes and jazz tunes, even some Weird Sisters pop songs for the sake of the younger set. She had been passed between sets of women throughout the night. Narcissa had made it a habit to walk her to a group, introduce her, and leave her for later pick up. Hermione felt a little like a new shoe that everyone was taking turns trying on.

"Will Severus and the others be returning tonight?" Hermione asked as she was led away from Agnes Nott.

"They might be gone until morning," Narcissa said ambiguously. "If that is the case I will have Draco escort you home."

"Thank you, but..."

"Nonsense," Narcissa said. "A young pretty thing like you shouldn't be out wandering in the wee hours all alone."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked. "You don't seem to have a clock in the mansion."

"It's coming up on two am," Narcissa said as they stopped in front of her son. "Draco, Miss Granger has been without a partner all night, and the band will be finishing soon. Will you please allow her one dance?"

Draco looked at her and sneered before he curtly bowed. "Of course, mother."

He took Hermione by the arm and escorted her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her and began to waltz with her.

"How do you think Potter would feel if he knew his girlfriend was a spy?" Draco asked as he rushed her around the floor.

"You know very well Malfoy that I'm not his..."

"What I know is that your cunt," he said as he leaned in to her ear. "Is like a bloody freeway between Severus, Potter and Weasley."

"You are despicable," Hermione said as she attempted to pull away from him.

Draco laughed animatedly as if she had said something funny. "So just Severus and Potter then?"

Hermione attempted to release his hold on her but, for someone so lithe, he was quite strong.

"I wonder if my Uncle will have anything left for you tonight?" He said as he pulled her roughly against him. "They're having some fun with some muggles, I hear."

"Muggles are not my concern," Hermione said into his face. "But arsehole Death Eaters may be."

"Temper, temper Granger," Draco warned. "Or does he like you a little hot under the collar?"

"Is that all you can think about Draco?" She countered. "You must not be getting any action. But once you have a reputation for having a small pecker, I guess..."

Draco released her and his face went beat red.

"You can hand it out but you can't take it?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"You little bitch!" Draco said harshly.

"I think we are done here," Hermione said as she marched away from him.

She went to get a drink of water and saw Narcissa, white as a ghost, walking toward her.

"Severus is back," she said as she grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked as she placed down her water.

"I've placed him in a guest room," Narcissa said worried.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He's suffered from some hexes and..."

"Where?" Hermione asked as she started to almost run and pull Narcissa along with her.

"The wing on the left, third door down," Narcissa called as she broke free of Hermione.

Hermione ran up the stairs, down the hall and toward the room. She whipped open the door and looked inside to the brightly lit room.

"Severus!" She called to him.

He groaned from the bed.

"What happened?" She asked as she rushed to his side.

"Enlarge the vials in my pocket, I'm too weak to..." He said in a strained voice.

"You suffered from some hexes?" She asked as she reached into his pocket and enlarged the vials. "Which first?"

"Blood replenisher," he said weakly.

She uncorked the vial and helped him drink it.

"Oh, he does have some potions," Narcissa noted as she walked into the room. "One of our mediwizards is taking care of Lucius now, he'll be by to see Severus shortly."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "What happened?"

"Some muggles the Dark Lord was torturing for information got away and he blamed Lucius, Severus and Theodore for the mistake."

"The Dark Lord did this to you?" Hermione asked as her eyes welled with tears.

"Stay the night here," Narcissa said as she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. The mediwizard will be in soon.

"But we should get back to..." Hermione started.

"Not in his condition," Narcissa noted.

"Get Draco to take you back," Severus said in a whisper as she uncorked the Dreamless Sleep for him.

"I'm staying with you," Hermione said softly as she wiped some hair from his brow.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Narcissa said quietly. "I'm sure you'll feel better by then Severus."

She quietly left the room and Hermione leaned in to his face.

"What happened?" She whispered.

He merely nodded his head in the negative. It wasn't safe to speak here.

"You should go," he said weakly.

She smiled down as him and stood, pulling off his boots and socks, divesting him of his pants and cloak, and shirt and pulling a blanket up over his tired and battered body.

"You sleep," she said softly. "I'll wake you when the doctor arrives."

He nodded his head imperceptivity and closed his eyes. Hermione lowered the lights and sat looking at him for a long time before the doctor arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus opened his eyes slowly and looked around. The ceiling was unfamiliar and he suddenly remembered he was at Lucius' Manor. He turned his head to the left and saw Hermione slouched in a chair fast asleep. His head was aching and he probably shouldn't get up, but he had to assess the damage.

Severus pushed the blankets down to his waist and noted that his shoulder had been healed, there was a new scar on his arm, and his cracked ribs had been mended. He pushed the blankets down further and noted the bandages on his thigh and when he bent his knee he both heard and felt the crack.

He slid his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. He stood before her in his boxers and looked around the immediate vicinity for his clothing and, finding none, decided to just wake her instead.

"Hermione," he said softly as he touched her shoulder. "Hermione."

She roused awake and, seeing him standing before her, immediately began to order him around.

"You shouldn't be walking around," she said as she walked toward him and took his arm to guide him back toward the bed. "The mediwizard said that you should be off your feet for a day."

"Well unless you are bringing me a bed pan, my dear," he said emphasizing their relationship and where they currently were. "I would like to visit the toilet."

Hermione went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Let me walk you there, at least."

She grabbed his arm and carefully led him to the loo, waiting outside while he did his business.

"Oh shit!" Hermione cried outside the door.

"What?" Severus called to her as he washed his hands.

"I told Harry I'd go with him to Hogsmeade today!" She yelled as she ran to look around the room. "What bloody time is it?"

"It's just after ten," Severus said as he opened the door.

"Shit!" Hermione said as she started to pace. "The day started over an hour ago and they'll be wondering where I am."

"Don't panic," Severus said as he walked toward her. "Send a Patronus to him saying you were called away to your parent's place...you're mom is ill and needed you."

"Good idea Severus!" She said as she pulled out her wand. She tried to think of happy thoughts and came back to Severus ravishing her against the wall in his room just before the party. Her Patronus was strong and she provided Harry with her explanation.

"There," Severus said as he took her arm. "Now we can go back to bed."

"Bed?" She asked surprised.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she acquiesced.

"You know you're too weak to..." she noted.

"I know," he sighed as he led her to the bed.

She watched him slide into the bed and beckon her with his eyes. She looked down at her dress and realized that if they were involved she wouldn't wear that to bed. Hermione walked over to him and turned around, asking him to unzip her without any words.

Severus reached up and undid the zipper slowly and pushed the straps off her shoulders, allowing the dress to drop to the floor. She stood with her back to him wearing only a grey bra and panties. He reached out and touched her bare hip, pulling her into bed next to him. She got in bed and lay next to him, placing her head on his unhurt shoulder and an arm across his chest.

"Let's take a few hours rest before we have to return," Severus said as she kissed the top of her head.

She settled in and, surprisingly, fell asleep rather quickly.

Two hours later they were both soundly asleep when Draco Malfoy walked into the room and cringed.

"Mother wants you down to lunch," Draco said loudly as he watched the sleeping couple in bed. "Do you hear me?"

Hermione roused first and, spotting Draco, pulled the sheet up high over her body.

"Severus," she whispered, waking him up as well.

"Draco, why the hell are you here?" Severus bellowed from his spot as he sat up.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here either," Draco said as he walked toward their bed. "Mother wants you both down for lunch."

"Fine," Severus said. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Nice bra Granger," Draco said snidely as he turned to leave.

"Out Draco!" Severus called to him.

Draco snickered and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Bastard," Hermione said under her breath.

"I knew you'd like each other," Severus said sarcastically.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: This one is a shorty but hopefully you'll like the scenario being introduced. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

"So you'll join us for a ski vacation Severus?" Lucius asked.

"I'll have to see what my schedule allows," Severus said as he stabbed at his sausage and eggs.

"You're off for three weeks," Lucius said with a pout. "I can't imagine any place worse to spend your holidays then Hogwarts."

"Then you and I have differing opinions," Severus said as he continued to eat.

The two men, despite their injuries from last night, were none the worse for wear after some rest and the work of an excellent mediwizard.

"Miss Granger, you must convince the man..." Lucius said as he turned his attention toward her. "Use your feminine wiles."

Hermione smiled at him. She was starting to get used to Lucius' playful manner. "What Severus does with his vacation is up to him."

"But you could come to!" Lucius said animatedly. "We could get to know each other better and, if we don't drink too much wine, actually ski!"

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but I don't ski," Hermione said as she reached for her juice.

"That's perfect! Severus can teach you, he's an excellent skier," Lucius said. "And then he can ease your aches afterwards."

Hermione almost spit out her juice as the last comment. Draco sitting across the table from her actually did.

"Draco!" Narcissa snapped. "Where are your manners?"

"There's nothing wrong with an expression of love Draco," Lucius said admonishingly. "You really need to lose your virginity and then..."

"I...I have!" Draco protested.

"Son, really," Lucius said dismissively.

"Father!" Draco snapped.

"Fine, we'll discuss that later," Lucius said as he looked back towards Hermione. "So, you'll come?"

"Hermione will be visiting her parents over the holiday," Severus said.

"And you two have not planned some little interlude over the vacance?" Lucius said with a smirk. "I find that hard to believe."

"We have not," Severus said with finality.

"Then now, you must!" Lucius said animatedly. "Come, Severus!"

"I will join you but Hermione..."

"Will as well, right?" Narcissa said with a look that told Hermione she was not to refuse.

"Sure," Hermione smiled at them. "I'd love to learn to ski."

"Excellent!" Lucius said with a clap of his hands. "For the New Year, then!"

"Lucius, I didn't say it would be..." Severus began.

"What better way to start the New Year off right, except in a warm bed with a warm witch?" Lucius interrupted.

Hermione looked at Severus and saw he was not pleased.

"Sounds lovely," Hermione said before she scooped up some of her fruit cup.

"Yes, quite," Severus said. He sounded anything but pleased.

The journey back to Hogwarts had mostly been a silent one. Severus seemed pissed and Hermione wasn't sure if it was something she did or didn't do.

"Will you bloody tell me already?!" She snapped at him as they approached the front steps to the building. There were some younger students around the property taking advantage of the snow but all the kids her age were still in Hogsmeade. Draco had decided not to join them on the return trip and was coming back later from his parents house.

"I'm not going to talk to myself out here," he said finally.

Hermione realized that with her under an invisibility charm, everyone would think Severus a little mad if he started a conversation with her here. He'd look like he was talking to himself.

She followed him to his quarters instead of her room in hopes she would hear what she had done to offend him. He opened the portrait to his quarters and stood to the side to allow her access before him. He somehow instinctively knew she was not going to let this go.

"Well?" She asked as she felt him remove the spell from her.

"You shouldn't have agreed to accompany me," he said as he took off his cloak and sent it to his closet.

"I don't know if you saw Madam Malfoy's face Severus, but it wasn't really an option," Hermione said as she took off her cloak and draped it over a chair.

"We'll be expected to sleep together," he said as he walked over to a chair and removing his jacket and tie plunked himself in it.

"We did last night and it went alright," she said as she wrinkled her brow and walked toward his couch, sitting down herself.

"Yes, but I was injured," Severus explained. "There were no expectations that we have sex."

"What?" She asked.

"Hermione you do realize that they will be spying on us at their chalet, just like I'm sure Narcissa was last night at the Manor," he said as he rubbed his temple.

"So we just sleep together again, not every couple who goes away has sex," Hermione said as if it were the most perfectly logical explanation.

"Yes, they do," Severus said. "When you vacation together, especially after a time away from each other, you most certainly will be having sex and usually a lot."

"Really?" Hermione asked, quite shocked. "Even in someone else's house?"

"Yes," he said definitively.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Now do you see why you needed to refuse...possibly citing the need to spend time with your parents?" He asked.

"I hadn't thought..." Hermione began.

"I know, that's why you need to follow my lead," he said as he looked at her. "You need to pay closer attention to what I'm saying and go with it regardless of whether you think it makes sense. I knew about this expectation and you did not, and now we are in a bind."

"Could I not say I changed my mind?" Hermione asked.

"It would look suspicious and that's exactly the opposite of what we need right now," he said as he leaned on his elbows and looked at her.

"So...I guess we just...you know," she said, stumbling over the words.

He looked at her for a long moment. "Go back to your rooms and get changed before your friends get back. You'll need a story about your mother's illness that is convincing."

"What are we going to do about the ski trip?" Hermione asked.

"I need some time for that answer," he said as he rose, dismissing her from his rooms. "Come and see me tomorrow night, it's the last chance we'll have to talk before you leave on holiday."

"Okay," she said rising as well.

He walked her to his door and just before he re-cast the invisibility spell she placed her hand on his chest.

"You haven't asked me how it went, who I spoke with, what they..."

"Tomorrow night," he said as he looked down at her.

"But what if I screwed up and..."

"You obviously didn't," he said with a slight smirk. "All the women were intrigued by you, and all the men turned on. You did quite well."

She smiled up at him; pleased with the compliment.

"Get some rest today," she said as she patted his chest with her hand. "Those hexes were nasty and you need some time to continue to heal."

"I will," he said with a nod.

She looked at him for a long moment and he at her. He hadn't cast the invisibility spell yet and they both seemed uneager to move.

Hermione got up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. He timidly responded to her kiss.

"It wouldn't be the end of the world." She said before she cast the invisibility spell on herself.

He nodded to her and opened the door to let her out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: The characters are JK Rowlings, not mine. I just play with them. Enjoy! Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

* * *

"This place is almost as grand as their manor," Hermione said as the sled trudged along the snow-covered road uphill. The Malfoy's chalet was on one of the peaks.

"It is," Severus said as he pulled her a little closer under the blanket. "Are you up for a bit of skiing?"

"If you'll teach me," she smiled up at him.

"I've taught you many things before," he smirked down at her. "Skiing won't be nearly as pleasurable as the others."

"Then you'll have to teach me something else new too," she said before she kissed him on the cheek.

They sat in silence as the horse pulled them toward their destination. Hermione had arrived back at Hogwarts the night prior and they had discussed in great detail what was going to happen this weekend until the wee hours when she found herself in his bed with his arm wrapped around her.

"Will we ski today?" She asked.

"I imagine after their elves have stuffed you with French delicacies we'll need to work that off," he said as they pulled up to the entrance. "And you'll have to try out your new set of skis."

"Thank you for those," she said as she smiled at him. "It was a perfect Christmas present."

"Seeing as I couldn't see you on the day, I thought it best to wait until your return," he explained.

"And did you like your gift?" She asked with a smirk.

"Every man loves those gifts," he said as he pulled her even closer. "In fact, I think I wouldn't object to a more regular schedule for those gifts."

Severus helped Hermione from the sled and a house elf gathered their bags for them. The door opened with a flourish and Draco Malfoy stood before them.

"You were supposed to be here hours ago," he said by way of greeting.

"We slept in," Severus said as he escorted Hermione inside.

"Father promised you'd be at a luncheon with the Duvals; he and mother had to go alone," Draco said.

"Whatever happened to welcome Uncle Severus?" Severus asked as he took Hermione's cloak from her shoulders.

"Welcome Uncle Severus, Granger," Draco said as he bowed. "How wonderful to have you on vacation with me, where I'm trying to get away from school."

"Now see, wasn't that easy?" Severus scolded. "They're at the Duvals?"

"Yes, and you know how much father loves them," Draco said as he eyed the pair. "The only reason he accepted was because he thought you'd be there to act as a buffer of sorts."

"I apologize for not buffing," Severus replied as he picked up their bags. "Now, where are we to stay?"

"The east wing, third door on the left," Draco said as he took the bags from his uncle and summoned an elf to carry them.

"No friends with you?" Severus asked.

"Mother thought it wise to not have any Slytherins besides Pansy here, but she took ill so..."

"So it will be an intimate New Years," Hermione interjected.

"Downright cozy," Draco said disappointed.

"When are your parents to return?" Severus asked Draco.

"I sent an owl as soon as the elves spotted your sled," Draco explained. "They should be here any moment."

"Good," Severus agreed. "Hermione, why don't you freshen up while Draco entertains me."

"Yes, good plan," Hermione agreed before she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before retreating up the stairs.

Severus watched after her and admired her ass openly.

"She must be great in the sack," Draco said confused as he watched his uncle.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, miffed.

"The way you look at her uncle, almost looks like hunger," Draco said. "I don't see the appeal myself."

"And that is why she is with me, and not you," Severus said as he poured a drink.

"True," Draco agreed. "But is she really supplying us with _that_ much information that you needed to bed her?"

"I quite like the sacrifice I must make for the cause," Severus leered at Draco and sat in a chair.

Just then the floo activated and the Malfoys stepped through.

"Where were you?!" Lucius demanded.

"Is that the new Malfoy greeting?" Severus teased.

"I had to listen to boring Edith Duval and her equally insufferable husband Franklin for almost two bloody hours," Lucius whined as he removed his cloak.

"So are you mad they are boring or angry because you didn't subject myself and Hermione to an afternoon of trying to keep awake as well?"

"You know he doesn't mean that Severus, darling," Narcissa said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Behind her Lucius was nodding his head in the affirmative; he did mean it.

"Where's your lovely girl?" Lucius asked as he looked around the room.

"Freshening up," Severus said.

"Is that what the kids are now calling post-coital bliss?" Lucius joked as he took his wife's cloak.

"They just arrived moments ago," Draco interjected.

"That quick Severus? For shame! I feel sorry for the young girl," Lucius winked at him.

Severus laughed at his joke just as Hermione was walking into the room.

"I heard the floo," Hermione said behind him. "Sorry we were late."

"Don't think of it my dear," Narcissa said unbelievably. "Better to have you late than not at all."

"Are you eager to ski young lady?" Lucius asked as he clapped his hands together. "Daylight is wasting."

"You are correct Lucius," Severus said as he stood. "As much as it would be proper to visit for a while..."

"You're family Severus, we don't need proper," Lucius said as he put an arm around his shoulder.

"Then who will be joining us?" Severus asked.

"I will and so will Draco, won't you boy?" Lucius said excitedly.

"I have some reading that I'd rather..." Draco started.

"Nonsense! You are on holiday my boy!" Lucius said. "Ask the elves to gather our equipment and load it on the sled."

"Yes father," Draco said before he turned to leave.

"Nothing like a little adrenaline rush mid-afternoon," Lucius said as he walked toward Hermione. "It enlivens all the senses."

"I'm sure it does," Hermione smiled at him.

"I have the best orgasms after a good ski run!" Lucius announced as he walked from the room.

Hermione tried to not look startled as Severus took her arm to leave.

"Lucius just provided you with another good reason to learn to ski I see," Severus smiled down at her as he took her arm.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This chapter is a hot one...enjoy!**

* * *

"You did very well," Severus said as they entered their quarters.

"If you count more time spent on my arse than skiing," Hermione laughed. "Then yes, I did well."

"Speaking of that fine arse..." Severus began, "You should get it into the bath to warm up."

"Join me?" She asked with a smile.

Severus walked up to her and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Maybe another time. I have to speak with Lucius about some business matters."

"Fine," she sighed. "But you can at least assist me with these cumbersome clothes."

"That I can," he smiled at her wickedly.

He reached for the hem of her jumper and pulled it up over her head revealing a turtleneck.

"How many bloody layers do you have on?" He asked as he threw the jumper on the floor.

"Keep going and find out," she smiled at him.

Severus lifted the turtleneck, revealing an undershirt.

"Good god woman!" He laughed.

"Last one, I promise," she said as she stood before him.

He lifted the undershirt and, finding only a bra breathed a sigh of relief. He reverently cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs across her nipples.

"Sure you can't stay for a bath?" Hermione asked as she leaned in and kissed his earlobe.

"Positive," he said as he took his hands from her breasts and placed them on her shoulders.

"Later?" She asked.

"Later," he said as he leaned down and kissed her nose. He turned her away from him and, patting her bottom, sent her toward the bath.

* * *

"You'll not go before we ring in the New Year," Narcissa said to her son.

"I'm tired mother, it's been a long day and..."

"And nonsense!" Lucius chimed in. "Are you a Malfoy or not? When I was your age I was dancing on a table with a gorgeous witch at the New Year."

"As you keep reminding me," Draco droned. "After every drink you take."

"It's New Years, son!" Lucius called to him.

"Here Draco," Severus said as he handed the young man a drink in an attempt to quell the argument.

"Thank you, Uncle," Draco said as he took the drink.

"Miss Granger, I understand from Severus that you are taking your NEWTs early?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I am taking them in a few weeks," Hermione said. "That way I can begin my post-graduate study early."

"Why the rush my dear?" Lucius asked.

"Now that I'm working with Professor McGonagall on my transfiguration apprenticeship, I'd like to move forward with the rest of my studies," Hermione explained.

"So you'll stay at Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course," Severus interrupted.

"Of course," Hermione agreed as she looked toward Severus.

"Oh heavens look at the clock! We need to get out the champagne." Lucius said.

He uncorked the bottle as Severus and Hermione walked toward the fire.

"I'm quite tired," Severus said into her ear. "Perhaps we should retire soon?"

"Tired? I thought you promised me something?" She asked.

"I'm not that tired," he smiled at her. "I've just had enough of the company of others for one day."

"Ahhh," she smiled at him.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Lucius called to the pair.

"Just that Severus is tired and we should probably retire just after the New Year strikes," Hermione said as she and Severus walked back toward the group.

"Tired, is it?" Lucius leered at them.

"Yes, tired Lucius," Severus explained.

"Whatever you say," Lucius said as he handed them both a drink. "Oh, to be young and randy!"

"Uncle Severus is anything but young," Draco joked.

"I meant Hermione was the young one and Severus the randy one!" Lucius laughed.

"Lucius do make a toast!" Narcissa implored.

"Yes, please," Severus added.

"Fine," Lucius sulked. "To the New Year and all the adventures it holds!"

"To the New Year!" Everyone called as they raised their glasses.

After drinking, Severus leaned down and kissed Hermione. They talked for another half an hour with Lucius gently teasing Severus about his relationship with Hermione and Hermione silently cringing with every comment.

"We should retire," Severus said quietly into Hermione's ear.

She smiled at him and they wished their hosts good night. He placed his arm around her shoulders and walked up stairs with her silently. She was shaking in her boots and he could tell. He tried to reassure her by rubbing her shoulder gently, but it may have just made her more nervous.

He opened the door and allowed her entrance; following close behind into the room. Grabbing her about the waist he pulled her against his chest and tucked a hand down the top of her dress and grabbed at her breast. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and moaned. Kissing the side of her face he could feel the shivers running down her body from nerves or desire he wasn't sure.

She turned in his embrace and his hands came up to reverently hold her face.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked with a smile.

"You don't deserve me," she smiled at him.

He took her mouth to his and kissed her desperately. He ran his hands all over her body and pulled at her dress. She undid his tie and snapped the buttons off his shirt as he continued to explore her mouth.

Her dress fell to the floor and she kicked it behind her so it was out of the way. She stood in her bra and panties as he cupped her ass and pulled her against him. She could feel his erection and wondered if their plan was wise.

She pulled away from him and walked toward the bed holding his hand and guiding him with the sway of her hips.

She laid herself out on the bed and he nodded his head in the negative.

"You'll be cold," he said as he pulled down the blanket and covered her body with it.

Severus stripped off the remainder of his clothes and climbed under the blankets with her; kissing her neck, her shoulder, and any available body part. She returned his kisses and startled him by grabbing his ass. He tried to hide his surprise but she saw the look of astonishment in his eyes. He reached behind her and undid her bra, throwing it to the side before he pulled down her panties and threw those over his shoulder as well.

She laughed at his gesture.

"You've had a great deal to drink this evening," he said as he settled between her legs. "You are laughing at everything tonight."

"Not at the important things," she said as she reached down and grabbed his cock.

She dropped his cock when he pursed his lips and felt him press against her. Her eyes went wide. He pulled back and pumped; grunting above her as she rocked below him.

She smiled up at him and panted as sweat started to form on his brow and drip onto her. Hermione brought her legs up around him and knotted them behind his back as he continued to press into her. He took his time exploring her slowly until he couldn't take it anymore and started to pump wildly.

"Gods I love you," she whispered as he thrust against her madly.

"And I you," he winced and she could tell he climaxed from the soft but strained look that fell over his face.

He could no longer hold himself up, so he fell into her arms and on top of her body. His sweaty chest pressed into her sweaty breasts. They lay like that in silence for a long time. He trying to gather his breath and she feeling his erect cock shoved against her second pair of panties that she still wore. It was a performance they were both sure Lucius would enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: This is a short one but it concludes their weekend with the Malfoy's.**

* * *

"So how'd you get to be so lucky Severus?" Lucius asked as he swirled brandy around in his glass.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, unsure of his question.

Lucius nodded toward Hermione who was curled up in a chair by the fire reading across the room from them.

"Years of servitude as an underpaid and undervalued teacher of nitwits is lucky now?" Severus joked.

"You know what I mean," Lucius smiled at him.

"Right place, right time," Severus said before he took a drink.

"And the information?" Lucius asked.

"Worth every penny," Severus said.

"Don't you mean every orgasm?" Lucius joked.

"Must you be so crude?" Severus remarked. "I thought you were royalty or some such nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense being a Count," Lucius pouted.

"Lucius!" Narcissa called from across the room. "I'm off to bed."

"Yes, goodnight, my love," Lucius waved her off.

Narcissa paused at the vestibule and, receiving no sign that he was joining her, sighed and continued on.

"Aren't you...?" Severus asked as he nodded toward where Narcissa had once stood.

"What's the point?" Lucius asked as he reached for the bottle and poured himself another drink.

"Possibly because she is your wife and the mother of your child?" Severus noted.

"What kind of information is she sharing?" Lucius whispered.

"That is for me and the Dark Lord to know," Severus explained.

"Not a hint? Not a clue?" Lucius asked.

"No," Severus said with a sigh. "I better get off to bed."

Severus rose from his seat and put down his drink.

"Now you're just doing that to piss me off," Lucius said with a sigh.

Severus smiled at him and walked toward Hermione.

"Good night Lucius," he said over his shoulder.

"Good night you right bastard," Lucius said to him before he took another drink.

Severus walked up to Hermione and, leaning down, whispered into her ear. "I'm off."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll come."

He nodded and stepped back so she could stand.

Hermione put down her book and smiled at Lucius. "Good night."

"Good night," Lucius called to her. "Sweet dreams."

Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her out of the room.

"What were you reading?" Severus asked.

"Thelonius Finch," she said softly.

"The Malfoy's have a copy of that novel? Isn't it new?" Severus asked surprised.

"I brought it," Hermione smiled up at him.

"Portents in the attic, huh?" Severus asked.

Hermione smiled at him. "You've read it?"

"I read a review of it," he admitted.

"Oh," she smiled up at him as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked as they mounted the steps to their room.

"No," she whispered.

"Good," he said as he ran his hand over her hip.

"Why?" She asked with a smirk.

"I have big plans for you," he said into her ear.

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, really," he said softly.

They walked in silence to their room and Severus started to pull clothes from her body as they walked inside.

"A little anxious?" She asked.

"I just know what I want," he said as she pulled away from him.

"I want to give you a bath," she said softly as she pulled her top back onto her shoulders.

He gave her a wicked grin and dragged her into their washroom.

She turned on the water and slowly stripped him of his clothes. Severus kissed her hungrily as she pushed him towards the tub. He got in the water and tried to pull her in with him.

"Uh, uh, uh!" She chastised as she pulled away.

"Don't I get any fun?" He asked as he pulled at her arm.

"Oh, you do," she said as she soaped up her hands and started to wash his shoulders and his arms.

He moaned as she ran her wet hands over his torso. Leaning back against the tub he closed his eyes and allowed her to just touch him.

Her hands wandered over his body and the water sloshed around him as her hands dipped into the tub and pumped in and out of the water. He moaned as she worked over him until he came calling her name. She smiled at him as he sloppily kissed the side of her face and thanked her.

She left him there in the tub while she changed into a short night gown, and then led him out of the tub and to their bed, drying him with a spell as they walked. He climbed into bed naked next to her and they fell asleep easily curled up.

The next morning Severus was awoken by a Patronus from Dumbledore imploring him to return immediately to Hogwarts as there had been an accident in the Potions store room.

He kissed Hermione as she slept, got out of bed, dressed, and left for Hogwarts immediately. Hermione woke hours later to a note explaining why he had to leave. An hour later, she had made their apologies to the Malfoy's and re-joined her parents for a couple of days before her return to school.

The holiday with the Malfoy's had been a success.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter clarifies things for those who are confused. **

* * *

They had been back at Hogwarts for four days and Severus had not heard a peep from Hermione. It was becoming a worry. He had sent her several notes, a Patronus, and tried to corner her after a class but she had slipped through. Finally, he had resorted to flooing through to her personal room.

"Severus!" Hermione yelped as she covered her body with a sheet.

"I'm sorry," Severus said as he turned back toward the fireplace. "You wouldn't come to me."

"So you just decided to come through?!" She said, angry as she scrambled to pull on her night dress. "I was changing, you know?"

"I didn't know that at the time I activated the bloody floo," he said. "Can I turn around now?"

"Yes," she said as she started to plait her hair.

"Why won't you see me?" He asked as he turned around. "Are you bothered by this past weekend?"

"I just thought we needed some time," Hermione said as she sat on the bed.

"Time?" He asked.

"We were...well it was a very intimate..." Hermione stammered.

"It's not like we had sex," he said as he walked toward her.

"We may as well have!" She snapped at him.

"What are you getting on about?" Severus asked.

"I'm just saying that you...that we...in bed, we were..." Hermione continued to stammer.

"You had on your knickers and...and..."

"And we may as well have had sex," Hermione interrupted.

"But we did not," he concluded as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Severus, in the bathtub..." Hermione started.

"It was a normal male reaction," Severus supplied.

"I'm sorry, I know I was not supposed to touch it and..."

"It's fine," he said.

"We planned it so carefully and..."

"And it went, basically, according to plan," he said as he played with a thread on his pants.

"The first night," Hermione said. "Went off without a hitch."

"I'm sure Lucius enjoyed that a great deal," Severus said.

"Please don't say that, it makes my skin crawl," Hermione said.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"But the second night...you were supposed to refuse the bath," she said softly. "I was supposed to pretend to give you a..."

"I got inspired," he said by way of explanation. "One of the things you will have to learn, as a spy at least, is to know when to..."

"You got inspired?" She asked, intrigued.

He looked at her confused.

"What inspired you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"It's a simple question Severus...what inspired you to allow me to strip you naked, wash you in a tub, and..."

"I know what you did," Severus said.

"So answer the question," she said as she leaned in to watch him carefully.

He cleared his throat.

"Was it the conversation you were having with Lucius before we retired? Me? The fact that you have not had sex in..."

"What, precisely, are you getting at?" He asked, angered.

"What I'm getting at," she said as she sat up straighter. "Is that we are obviously going down that path, whether you wish for it to happen or not. And I, for one, would rather have our first time happen on our own terms rather than as a work of display."

"Are you propositioning me?" He asked perplexed.

"I am saying that I think we would both be far more comfortable if we weren't playing all these games, not for the sake of others, but ourselves as well."

"Hermione, I think you are misconstru..."

"Misconstruing your position?" She asked, amazed.

"Exactly," he said.

"So it was not a turn on to have me strip you naked and wash you?" Hermione asked.

"It was for the sake of a show for..."

"The plan was for me to pretend to perform oral sex on you under the covers," she clarified. "An act that would be far less intimate as you and I would both be clothed. But you chose a different route for us...why was that?"

"Now you are seeing things where they are not," he said as he went to stand and walk towards her fireplace.

"Am I?" She asked as she stood as well.

"Yes, you are!" He snapped as he turned to look at her.

"I think," she said as she studied the floor at her feet. "We both need to think about what happened that second night, and why it happened."

"And that will accomplish what, precisely?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I think you know the answer," she said as she raised her eyes to look at him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Sorry for the bit of a wait everyone. I hope you like this one**.

* * *

"So you're a graduate now?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't have my results but..." Hermione started.

"Like there's any chance you failed," Ron said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's not that I think I have failed," Hermione said.

"So, what's the worry?" Harry asked.

"I just wonder if they are as high as I hoped," Hermione explained.

"Does your apprenticeship rely on a certain grade average?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, but..."

"But there's no chance that you could get a grade any lower than what's acceptable," Ron said as he pulled her against him.

"Exactly," Harry agreed with a smile.

"So what are we going to do to celebrate?" Ron asked.

"I think the cloak is in order tonight, as well as a trip into Hogsmeade," Harry said. "Don't you think Ron?"

"Oh, I don't think..." Hermione started.

"No hesitating tonight, Mione," Ron said with a smirk. "We are taking you out and there will not no changing that!"

"We could get in real trouble," Hermione cautioned.

"That's why we won't get caught," Harry said.

"Exactly," Ron said with a smile. "Luna and Gin wanted to come too but, there's barely room for the three of us."

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione called as he stumbled on a rock.

"I'm fine Mione!" Ron laughed as he corrected himself.

"We were supposed to get you drunk, and instead we're both bloody falling over our own feet," Harry laughed as he helped his friend.

"Mind the fence Harry!" Hermione called to her friend as he stumbled into a post.

They had used the invisibility cloak to go into town to celebrate her graduation from Hogwarts and both Harry and Ron had got drunk whereas she had stayed relatively sober.

"You two need to stay on your bleedin' feet if we are ever to get back to Hogwarts in one piece," Hermione said "Oh shite!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"The invisibility cloak!" Hermione gasped. "We forgot it all the way back at the Three Broomsticks!"

"Shite!" Ron said.

"We should go..."

"No, I'll run back," Hermione said as she looked toward the distant village. "By the time you lot get there I could be back already."

"Are you sure Mione?" Ron asked. "I don't feel right about..."

"I'll be back before you two stumble out of the woods," she said as she turned back to the village and started to walk in that direction.

The more Hermione walked, the more she realized that she'd had too much to drink. Her feet were feeling heavier and heavier with each step but she made it to the Three Broomsticks and retrieved the cloak before anyone had noticed it bunched in a corner or their booth. Using a Reducto to make it small and place it in her pocket, she started to walk out of the village when she heard drunken voices behind her.

* * *

"What are you two imbeciles doing out of the castle after Curfew?" Severus Snape barked as Harry and Ron stumbled toward the castle.

Severus had just apparated to the edge of the woods and practically bumped into the two drunken fools. He had been called to visit with the Dark Lord and was not in a good mood; coming upon them in their current state darkened it even more.

"Pro...professor?" Ron hiccoughed.

"Yes," he said with a sneer. "Now, answer my question."

"We were just out celebrating, sir," Harry said as he tried to stand upright.

"What, pray tell, were you celebrating?" Severus asked with a leer.

Harry just realized the folly of his answer; he would be giving Hermione away as well.

"Well?" Severus asked, curious.

"Nothing," Harry said as he stared at his feet.

Severus stalked toward the pair of miscreants. "I think there's something you're hiding."

"N...nothing, sir," Harry said as he pulled Ron back up to standing.

"I'm goin'...I'm goin' to be sick," Ron said before he lurched forward and ran toward a tree to vomit at its base.

"Mr Potter," Severus said as he ignored the sound of Ron's stomach contents joining the ground. "Tell. Me. Now."

Severus forced himself into Harry's mind and saw a series of images. Hermione drinking firewhisky with the boys at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione yelling at them as they fell over themselves. Hermione leaving them to retrieve the cloak on her own.

"You twit! You left her on her own?" Severus snapped at Harry as he grabbed his collar.

"Sir...she...she said she'd be right back but it seems like it's been a while and..." Harry apologized.

"Go back to Hogwarts, I'll deal with you later," Severus said as he started to run through the woods.

"Sir!" Harry called after him. He wasn't sure why Snape was so mad about Hermione; he never seemed to like her much in the past.

* * *

"What's a lovely little mudblood like you doing out all alone?" A drunken man asked as he approached Hermione.

"Excuse me," Hermione said over her shoulder as she continued to walk quickly away from them.

"Oh, I can do more than excuse you," another man joked as he quickened his pace.

Hermione started to run and she heard the men follow suit behind her.

"Expelliarmus!" A man behind her yelled.

Hermione felt her wand start to pull from her hands.

* * *

"Hermione!" Severus yelled as he walked down an alleyway. "Hermione!"

"Severus?" She asked, surprised as she rounded a corner.

"Oh, thank gods you're alright," he said as he pulled her against him. "You stupid girl! You should nev..."

"You're happy to see me, but then you launch into a lecture?!" She snapped at him as she pulled away from his frame and hit his chest. "I'll have you know..."

"Let's just get back to the castle," Severus said as he started to guide her away.

"No, I've still got to..."

"You've got to nothing!" He snapped at her as he grabbed her hand. "Just come with me and..."

"Stop!" Hermione yelled as she pulled her hand free from his.

"What the devil...?" Severus asked as he looked at her surprised.

"You aren't listening to me!" She yelled at him as she pointed around the corner. "Just bloody look!"

Severus took a few steps and peered around the corner of the alleyway. What he saw astonished him. There were four men stunned and partially tied up lying in various positions on the ground.

"What...?" Severus asked as he looked at her.

"They were following me and bothering me after I left the Three Broomsticks," Hermione explained as she cast another spell and tied up one wizard's feet.

"Hermione," he said as he looked at her in awe. "They are Death Eaters...low level ones, but Death Eaters just the same."

"I know," she admitted. "I saw their marks."

"What were they...why were...?"

"They were calling me a mudblood," Hermione said. "When they wouldn't leave me alone to get back to Hogwarts I...I had to take care of them."

"And you managed to subdue four Death Eaters? On your own?" He asked, still puzzled.

"You have been teaching me defence spells," Hermione noted.

"But..." Severus began.

"I'm not some defenceless girl," Hermione said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"No, no you are not," he agreed as he looked at her again; feeling like he was seeing her for the first time.

"I'd normally call in the Aurors but...in light of my new position," she said softly as she looked at him.

"True," he said. "Let me deal with them."

"Fine," she said as she turned to walk back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione," he said as he grabbed her wrist and stopped her march. "I'm sorry, I underestimated you."

"You did," she said, sadly. "You misjudge my ability to deal with a lot of things. I'm not a child anymore."

"No, you are not," he said with a smirk as he watched anger seething off her body. "I won't let that happen again."

"I hope not," she said as she looked into his eyes. "Severus..."

"What?" He asked.

"Trust that I know myself, and don't need protection from all things," she said. "I don't need protection from you."

He held her gaze for a long time before nodding and dropping her wrist and allowing her to leave.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I intended for this one to be longer but time is getting away from me and I thought it better to update then keep you waiting. So I'm submitting this short chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, might I have your attention?" Dumbledore called to everyone in the Great Hall at breakfast.

Chairs and feet shuffled, throats were cleared and the students quieted and looked at their Headmaster.

"Thank you," Dumbledore smiled at those in front of him. "One of our students has passed her NEWTs early and I would like to announce that Hermione Granger received all O's."

The entire student body burst into applause and Hermione turned fifteen shades of red.

"She is now a graduate of Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued. "but will be staying on at the school to finish her apprenticeship in Transfiguration."

The crowd applauded again.

"Miss Granger, please come up to officially receive your diploma," Dumbledore called.

Hermione rose and walked to the front of the Great Hall. The students continued to clap and all the teachers rose to greet her. She took the diploma from Dumbledore and proceeded to shake the hand of each professor. They all offered her their congratulations and, in the moment, she felt completely overwhelmed.

Just as she was done shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, she looked at Severus and went to hug him but, remembering herself, stopped the action and just shook his hand. The look of relief that passed over his face was not missed by Professor McGonagall who thought Hermione's actions were quite peculiar with Severus.

Hermione's robe was transfigured to the colour grey and she was handed a list of responsibilities and privileges that graduates and apprentices are afforded at Hogwarts. After the presentation and congratulations, she was asked to join the staff at a celebratory dinner that night in her honour.

The last few weeks things had changed between her and Severus and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He gave her a lot of time to study for her NEWTs and still met with her regularly. There meetings were different though. He talked with her about the Dark Lord, his past, and Voldemort's expectations of his Death Eaters. As much as the information he had shared was personal, she felt him pull away from her slightly. Hermione wondered if he expected her to apologize to him for the night in Hogsmeade. It wasn't going to happen, so she hoped that wasn't the reason for his cold shoulder.

She did feel him tug at her mind a few times and sometimes she blocked, other times she didn't, but she sensed his Legilimens was not about the Dark Lord or her role as a spy. She wanted to question him about it, but she felt that he would tell her his reasons in time. At least she hoped so.

That night at dinner, Hermione got to see the staff at Hogwarts act like something other than teachers for the first time. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore teased each other relentlessly, Professors Vector and Hooch seemed to not like each other at all, and Professor Flitwick flirted unabashedly with Professor Trelawney who was shamelessly coy with Severus. By the main course, Hermione had had enough entertainment to last a lifetime.

"Severus, can you pass.." Hermione started and then stopped when she saw the look cross his face. "The gravy please, Professor Snape."

He levitated it and sent it down the table; quickly looking away from her and back at his food. He saw Minerva McGonagall's eyes dart from him to Hermione and back to him again. He cursed Hermione under his breath for her noticeable mis-step. He questioned whether the plans he had made were wise after all. If she was already having trouble with the Hogwarts staff the first night, how would they be able to keep their cover as their work progressed?

"Miss Granger," he said, emphasizing her formal name. "What are you going to do without your classes?"

"Oh, I have some correspondence studies I'm going to be doing, and Professor McGonagall has promised me some more work," she chuckled.

"How kind of you Minerva," Severus said with a sneer.

"Yes, I thought so," Minerva said as she looked at him with a smile. "Maybe I might inspire other professors to take on an apprentice."

"Is that directed at me?" Severus asked, pointedly.

"It is," Minerva said unabashedly. "You have not taken on an apprentice since your fourth year teaching."

"It was such a rewarding experience I thought it best to wait a while before trying it again," Severus grinned at her.

"I thought that was it," Minerva mumbled.

After dinner Hermione felt Severus drop something into her pocket as he passed her to take a seat. Curious, she excused herself to the loo and looked in her pocket for the item.

A note was wrapped around a key. It read:

_Meet me here tonight at 10 pm. Make an excuse for the weekend with your friends as you will not be around. The key will lead you to the place._

Hermione wondered what they may be doing and if this was the night she was going to get the Dark Mark. The moon was full and Severus had said...

She shuddered at the thought and looked at her forearm. Her skin would be marred soon; it would never be the same again. She carefully ran her hand over the un-puckered skin, the smooth white flesh. She had to stop thinking about what was to come and focus on the moment. She splashed some water on her face and re-joined the party.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I became suddenly inspired to write this chapter and didn't stop until it was done. Enjoy! Also, please don't kill me for where I left off with this one. It seemed a natural break and I needed to actually speak to my husband and spend some time with him, so my writing time is up for the day.**

* * *

Hermione walked up to the steps of Mangora's Inn and stopped, staring up at the imposing hotel. She swallowed hard and watched the key hover at the top of the steps. Taking a step forward she worried what her future held as of this night.

Walking into the lobby she found no one running the front desk but watched as the key hovered up the stairs. She followed it to the first level, then the second, then the third, where she stopped in front of the only door on that floor. Hermione grasped the key in her hand and turned it in the lock. The door unlocked and Hermione walked inside the warm room.

"Severus?" She asked.

He was sitting in a chair by the fire reading a book. He placed it down and looked to her.

"You're late," he said, not unkindly.

"I didn't know our meeting spot was outside the castle," Hermione said as she placed the key down on a side table and brushed the snow off her cloak. "If you had just said..."

"What? And take away the surprise?" He joked.

She smiled at him, took off her cloak and walked in to sit on the chair opposite him. "I'm taking the Dark Mark tonight, aren't I?"

"Not tonight," he said as he looked at his hands. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She asked confused.

"Yes," he said still not looking at her.

"Then why are we here?" Hermione asked as she leaned forward and warmed her hands. "Do we need to go over the ceremony or...or what's expected of me once I have the Mark?"

"No," he said softly. "You already know that."

"So, what else do I need to know?" Hermione asked, confused.

Severus said nothing for a long time. He cleared his throat and looked at the fire as if it held all the answers to his questions.

"Is it about what happened at my graduation dinner?" Hermione asked, worried. "I'm sorry I was a little overwhelmed and I think I covered well, both times."

"Minerva noticed both," Severus said quietly.

"It won't happen again," she said with conviction. "I promise to be more aware of myself next time. I swear."

"Good," he said.

They sat in silence for a long time. Severus staring at the fire and rubbing his fingers over his knuckles and Hermione watching him concerned.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, finally.

"I called you hear tonight...the reason I thought that we should meet..." Severus stammered.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You're a graduate now," he started.

"Yes, I am," she smiled at him. "Did you buy me a present?"

"A what?" He asked, surprised.

"A present." She grinned at him. "I'm just teasing you Severus."

"Oh," he sighed.

Hermione noticed that he was nervous. "Is everything okay? You seem...upset."

"I'm fine," he said as she watched him straighten his back and fix his coat. "I have an offer to present to you. One that I'd like you to consider carefully, before making a decision."

"Okay," she smiled at him reassuringly. Whatever this was it seemed to be difficult for him to share.

"Since we stayed at the Malfoys...well, before that actually," he said as he studied his hands. "You have expressed an interest in getting some experience. Some sexual experience."

Hermione swallowed hard. Suddenly she knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"I was hesitant to engage in this sort of activity, unless absolutely necessary, while you were at student at Hogwarts," he said, still not meeting her eyes. "But you are no longer a student at Hogwarts."

Hermione felt her heart start to race in her chest. She felt as if she was holding her breath, waiting for him to continue.

"You are welcome to find a young man to get this experience," he said as he cleared his throat. "Or I can help you with this bit of knowledge."

Hermione's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"We already know each other quite well, and have worked together in intimate circumstances," he continued. "And, as you have already noted, we are headed in that direction at some point in the future."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She'd be a fool if she didn't think that she would be sleeping with Severus Snape in the future.

"So, my offer is on the table, and you may accept or reject it as you wish," he said as he finally looked her in the eye. "I know these are not ideal circumstances, but better than for display, as you so clearly noted."

"The room is yours for the night whatever the decision, and I want you to know that in no way will any decision you make, even one against this venture, hurt our friendship or our working relationship," he said as he went to stand. "I'll leave and give you some time to decide. If you don't send the key to the lobby in the next hour, I'll leave for Hogwarts."

Hermione bolted from her chair and grabbed his arm.

He looked at her surprised.

"Don't go," she said as she held his arm in a tight grip.

He looked at her confused but said nothing.

"What I mean is...I have a question for you," she said as she let go of his arm. "You have been unfailingly honest and forthright about this Severus, and I thank you for that."

He nodded in acknowledgement of her praise.

"I know it's taken a lot for you to...to put yourself out here tonight and offer this to me," she said as she met his eyes. "I want you to know, that I realize that."

He looked at her confused. He was so sure she was about to reject him he stiffened visibly to absorb the blow.

"But I need to know something before I decide and...and I think I need to also be honest and forthright with you," she said as she gestured for him to sit and she did the same.

"At the risk of embarrassing myself, and harming our relationship, I must tell you that I'm quite attracted to you," she said as she played with the edge of her blouse. "I was surprised by this, and it has taken a long time for me to come to terms with it as, up until recently, I have believed that you didn't think of me that way."

She watched him shift in his chair slightly; something that no one else but she would notice.

"Since we began this endeavour, or rather, I forced you into this partnership..."

"I knew what I was getting into," he said unabashedly.

"Well, whatever the reason for the start," she conceded. "I wanted to, from the start, do everything within my power to make this relationship work."

He looked at her confused. Part of him now worried that she would agree to this just for the sake of their work.

"Which is why, when I started to grow attracted to you, I tried to stifle those feelings," she said as she met his eyes. "For the sake of our partnership."

He looked at her and said nothing.

"And after the holiday with the Malfoys, I have come to believe that you may have been doing the same," she said softly, as if approaching a timid animal. "I'm not some naive school girl who thinks you've fallen in love with me, Severus. But I do think you are attracted to me."

He tilted his head slightly to the side; revealing nothing and giving her silence to continue.

"You see, what I'm saying here is, well, for me, this night would be more than just gaining necessary experience," she said as she met his eyes. "It would be my first sexual experience, yes, but it would be with a man I have come to admire, respect, care for, and a man I am quite attracted to."

She watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat. She knew now that it was the moment of truth. Everything she had been worrying about for weeks came down to this one question.

"So, what I need to know, to make my decision is: Are you doing this because you want to help me or because you want this too?"

Silence fell over the warm room. The logs crackled in the fireplace beside them. A person yelled good night to another on the street below and Hermione could see the snow building on the window ledge behind Severus. His eyes closed and he seemed to be centring himself and quieting his mind. Hermione was just about to break the silence, to tell him he didn't have to answer her question if he didn't want to, when his eyes opened and seemed to pierce right through her soul. She stood entranced by his gaze as he took two steps forward and, pulling her against him, kissed her soundly on the lips.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but I think it's worth it! I wanted to get this scene _just_ right and it took a lot of time to do that. Remember that M rating this story has? Well this long chapter of nothing but M material. Don't read it if you are too young, or if you blush at these sort of things, skip this one and wait for the next chapter (or maybe the one after, just to be on the safe side.) Enjoy! Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Silence fell over the warm room. The logs crackled in the fireplace beside them. A person yelled good night to another on the street below and Hermione could see the snow building on the window ledge behind Severus.

His eyes closed and he seemed to be centring himself and quieting his mind. Hermione was just about to break the silence, to tell him he didn't have to answer her question if he didn't want to, when his eyes opened and seemed to pierce right through her soul. She stood entranced by his gaze as he took two steps forward and, pulling her against him, kissed her soundly on the lips.

She felt an intensity behind his kiss that she had never felt before. Sure, he had kissed her, Ron has snogged her, Victor had kissed her politely but this...well this was overwhelming. She felt her hands, of their own volition, going to his shoulders, then his hair, then his back. As he continued to kiss her she felt his hands travel up and down her back, over her hips, around her arms, and settled on her lower back.

He pulled back at one point for air and then delved forward again before she could even think to say anything. She could feel his hard body pressed against hers, warming it all over with his desire. She expected, from the verbose man, a long explanation of men and women being inherently attracted to each other and that they, under these circumstances, would surely feel a heightened awareness of the other.

What she didn't expect was this physical, animalistic response to her question. She had seen glimpses of his sexual power in the past but she was never sure what was act and what was real. Now she knew that he had always been holding back.

"Oh gods," she gasped as he lightly stroked the base of her spine with his fingers.

She felt him smile against her lips before his tongue gained entrance to her mouth. It swirled around her cheeks then her teeth before she tangled her own with his, battling in the recesses of their joined mouths for superior access.

He flattened her tongue with his and pushed his way into her mouth further. She could do nothing but accept him and his wonderful movements in her mouth which made her softly moan. He released her tongue and she darted into his mouth, sensuously wrapping her tongue around his and pulsing against it.

Ages passed with them just kissing and pressing up against each other. He would smile against her with each moan, and she would smirk every time she felt his breath intake with surprise.

It was the most sensual experience of her life and she had yet to touch a single sexual part or take off a piece of clothing. Hermione basked in the glory that was his kiss, never worrying about time or circumstance but rather living in the moment of her undoing. He was beyond anything she had ever imagined and she slowly felt her legs turning to jelly.

Eventually, he too seemed to succumb to the feeling of no longer being able to stand, for he pressed against her further and backed her toward the bed in their room. She broke from his kiss and laughed as they knocked over a small chair in this joint venture of walking blindly.

"You're not supposed to be laughing, witch," he said sensuously as he took her hand and, turning so he was backwards, led her to the bed.

"I somehow sense that may be the end to my laughter tonight," she smiled at him as she walked toward the bed.

He pulled her abruptly against and when she smacked against his chest she gasped. He smiled down at her wickedly and attacked her mouth again. Her swollen lips kissed him back as her body tried to push him down on the bed.

"In a hurry?" He said as he broke from her lips. His one eyebrow raised in a distinctive arch.

"We've been snogging for ages and my legs are Jell-O," she said as she panted below him.

"So you just want it over and done with?" He asked, perplexed.

"No, you misunderstand," she said as she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him to a sitting position on the bed. "I could snog you all night Severus Snape, but my legs do eventually give out."

Before he could respond she threw herself at him and laughed as she pushed his body back to a lying position on the bed with herself on top of him.

His melodious laugh filled the room as she positioned herself on top of him.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"Everyone will think that I took advantage of you, but it seems I am the duped party here," he said as he lifted some curls out of her eyes.

"Duped?" She asked and she leaned on an elbow and looked down at him.

"Your virginal status," he explained. "Does not necessarily mean virginal behaviour."

She laughed at his observation and kissed his lips. "You have given me some lessons in non-virginal behaviour, Severus. I thought you'd be proud of your accomplishment."

"That I am," he said softly as he touched her cheek.

She leaned down and kissed him thoroughly on the lips and, slowly, undid the buttons on his shirt and gained access to his chest. The skin was soft and almost aglow it was so white. The coarse chest hairs were sparse, but she knew all that already. What she didn't know, was what it was like to see his facial expressions as she touched him. The see the look of surprise as she tweaked a nipple, or the huffing of breath as she sucked on said nipple. No, she had seen Severus Snape naked, but never like this.

He followed her lead and untucked her shirt and, in one swift movement, pulled it over her head. Quickly divesting her of her bra, he grasped her breasts and kneaded them gently with his hands, eliciting moans and whimpers from her. Finally, when she reached around to tuck some hair over her shoulder, he seized the opportunity and sucked a nipple into his warm mouth.

"Oh g-gods!" She stammered as he sucked some more of her breast into his awaiting mouth. Nothing he had ever done to her at Malfoy Manor had felt this exquisite.

His hands roamed from her breast to her pants and he jiggled them over her rump and down her body, eventually pushing them off with his feet. She promptly kicked them to the floor.

"We are much smoother with a plan," he chuckled as he released her breast and she started to unbuckle his pants.

"This isn't for anyone but us," she said with a smile as she scooted down his body and, kneeling between his legs, pulled off his pants and boxers to reveal an engorged and bobbing penis.

He sat up and, knowing what she was thinking, pulled her up off her knees and toward him. She stood before him in a plain pair of teal underwear and nothing else, looking down at his open expression.

"Not now," he said as he stood and she felt his full naked body press against hers.

He walked around her and, pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck found himself behind her. She turned to meet him and, instead was gently pushed forward onto the bed, falling onto her stomach with surprise.

She turned her head and looked at him questioningly. His expression told her to trust him, so she faced the bed again and did.

She felt the bed dip on one side and his hand come up and touch her back. He gently grazed over her skin from the top of her back down to her arch and onto her arse. His gentle hand whisked over her again and again in this similar motion, causing her to relax and enjoy the sensation. Eventually the movement went as far as her thighs where he grazed down on the inside and back up again. She parted her legs at the sensation and felt a sense of anticipation with each pass of his hand.

He did this soft, relaxing movement against her skin again and again never once varying it until she felt his fingers brush against her curls. She gasped loudly at the sensation and wanted him to continue, but he didn't. It was back to the graceful arch of his hand over her skin, tempting her, but never touching her until, on one pass, he touched her curls again.

"Gods!" She gasped as he withdrew and went back to stroking her back.

Hermione never thought it possible to orgasm from such a small touch, but she was getting closer to that possibility. For a moment her mind went back to her early attempts at masturbation and how awkward it had been. How Severus, with the most innocent and gentle brush of his hand had accomplished more than she had ever seemed able to do on her own.

"You're horrible," she sighed as she arched her back and gave him more access to her quim.

"I have never told you otherwise," he said as he brushed down again and this time, cupped her.

"Oh!" She moaned as he held her and slowly swirled a finger around her entrance.

His finger dipped in and out, over and over again, gaining more and more access to her wet and puckered opening. She accepted him readily and started to undulate against his hand, not caring for how it looked.

He pulled his fingers from her and she suddenly felt kisses running up and down her spine. She ground into the mattress as he covered her body with his own and kissed her back, shoulders and neck. His hand went back to her quim and he cupped her with his large grasp.

"You're over...overwhelming," she panted as she bucked into the mattress. She felt him everywhere. He was pressing into her from above, his erection digging into the crack of her ass as he kissed her and cupped her. She felt his hair trailing over her back, his hand palpitating between her legs, his erection pressing her cheeks, and his legs winding around hers.

Then, suddenly, he rolled off her and lay on his back beside her on the bed. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

He motioned with his head, and a distinct smirk on his face, for her to climb on top of him. Hermione clamoured with her jelly-limbs over to where he was and placed her knees on either side of his body. He grasped her hips gently and she slowly lowered herself onto his pulsing erection.

She sat like that for a moment, just getting used to his presence inside her body. Her hymen had been taken away with a potion, so there was no worry about pain, just the uncomfortable ness of accommodation. He was a well-endowed man and she needed a few moments to adjust to his manhood.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he looked at her taking deep breaths.

"Fine," she said softly. "It's just a new feeling."

He nodded his head and held her steady waiting for a sign they could continue. In truth, Severus Snape had taken a potion to prolong his ability to stay in the act. It had been a while, and he was scared he may come before she had been satisfied. Now, he could feel the potion wearing off, it had been over an hour since they began, and he needed to make sure she orgasmed before he finished the act. He didn't want to rush her, he just was starting to become worried that the chance to satisfy her would be taken from him.

Hermione nodded her head and he slowly began to pump inside of her. She winced a couple of times and he slowed down. Eventually he came up to speed again and she started to grind against him. He watched as her breasts jiggled above him and her neck began to flush. Her hands dug into his skin and her face looked down on him with such awe it was almost overwhelming.

Their movements were in sync and she seemed to be truly enjoying herself. She moaned and groaned and pushed against him again and again. He loved the feeling of being inside her tight, hot body. He was not used to making love to a witch while facing her and the view was almost enough to make him come. Severus panted below her as he felt his balls tighten and his orgasm start to come on. He tried to hold out longer but knew it was a lost battle. He pumped wildly into her.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione screamed as she bucked against him. Her orgasm was a thing of beauty and before he had the chance to fully witness it he was coming inside her and dealing with his own sense of elation and rapture.

She fell down onto his chest, her sweaty skin sliding against his sweaty skin.

"Oh my god, that was...that was...oh gods," she panted as she sloppily kissed the side of his face.

He pushed some of her wild hair from her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That it was," he said in a whisper.

He slowly softened inside her and eventually fell out. She was passed out on his chest and he manoeuvred her to the side and, tucking her carefully under his arm, magic'd the covered up and over them. The fire crackled in the corner, and Severus Snape soon found himself asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: It's a short one, but hopefully it will make you happy until I can get back to moving along the story a bit more. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling overhead. A warm arm encircled her shoulder and Severus' naked body next to her moved up and down with each breath.

"It's still quite early," his sleep addled voice said next to her.

Startled, she turned to look at the man lying next to her and smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked softly as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Too early to be awake," Severus said as he looked down at her. "The sun has not yet risen."

She looked toward the darkened window and had to agree with him.

Silence engulfed their room.

"Hermione, are you...?" Severus asked, his voice holding a slight worry.

"Happy?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded his head, surprised at her response.

"Very," she said as she shifted and faced him. Her bare breast squashing against his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked as he played with a curl that had fallen onto his chest.

"Last night," she said as she watched him finger her curl.

"Last night wasn't a gift," Severus said as he furrowed his brow.

She looked up at him carefully, studying his features.

"What was last night?" She asked, unsure of herself.

He shifted slightly and she laced her fingers through his and waited patiently.

"You are a very attractive witch," he said softly. "Any wizard would be lucky to find himself where I am right now. Many would be very envious."

She smiled at his compliment but still wasn't sure where she stood.

He failed to continue speaking and she felt the need to clarify.

"Severus, last night I told you that I hold no illusions about love, and I still mean that," Hermione said.

"I know," he said as he lifted her hand with his. "I do care for you, Hermione. I want that to be clear. And I find you both smart and attractive. But love has never been part of my life and is probably not attainable."

She played with his fingers linked with her hand.

"So this wasn't some kind of favour?"

"Making love to you will never be a favour," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"You used the future tense," she said as she smiled at him.

"Wishful thinking," he said as he kissed her again.

"Not so wishful," she said as she rolled onto her back with him on top of her.

Severus kissed her soundly as she parted her legs and he settled between them.

"So this doesn't have to end today?" Hermione asked him.

"That, my dear, is up to you," he said as he positioned himself at her opening. "We can go back to just working together, or we can pursue this as well. I, personally, would like to practise this but I would respect any decision you made."

He pushed himself slowly inside her and watched as he mouth opened in the most perfect O. She was beautiful. He really had missed out in making love to witches as he always had. Or, maybe it was just her? He needed to push those thoughts to the side while he focused on what they were doing right now.

His hips rocked against her as they moved in a time-honoured dance. She gasped below him and slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. They made slow love while he peppered her with kisses and she sucked on his nipples. Their sweat mingled as did their juice as the sun slowly rose in the window and bathed the couple on soft morning light.

"You're beautiful," he said softly as he looked at the highlights glowing in her hair and the flush in her cheeks.

She smiled up at him and lifted herself to kiss his lips. "And you're sexy."

He continued to pump slowly into her. It was a soft, sensual morning session of making love. Severus knew that tonight she'd receive the mark and the rest of her weekend would be hell, he wanted to prolong the joy a little longer. He was happy she wanted to continue, but slightly jarred that his happiness was tempered with other feelings beyond sexual need. Last night was about pleasure, this morning was about something he had been trying to leave unidentified.

"Oh," she moaned below him as he felt her walls contract around him. "Oh, gods, Severus."

He saw the pleasure on her face and released himself into her; smiling and calling her name as he came. The intimacy of the moment, being so close to her, feeling her all around him, facing her as they both came together...it was overwhelming.

He buried his face in her hair and hid from both his feelings and his reaction.

"Oh gods that was so good," Hermione mumbled below him. "Can we just...can we just spend the rest of our lives in bed?"

Severus chuckled at her joke and slid onto his side, pulling out of her in the process. He draped an arm across her stomach and pulled her against him.

Hermione touched his face and smiled at him. "I hope to change your expectations about love, Severus."

He smirked at her. "I'd like to see you try."


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: This one is not a nice one so be ready...**

* * *

They crunched through the snow in a darkened wood toward their ultimate destination. His hand was firmly held to her back as they followed the path.

They had spent last night making passionate love, this morning making smouldering love, and this afternoon introducing her to the various positions he had used with witches in the past. She was not pleased with most of them, fearing they were far too cold and distant and, despite himself, he had acquiesced and turned her around to face him on the chair. It wasn't as difficult to face his lover as he thought; a consideration that brought him both delight and worry.

"Stop for a moment," Severus said as he spotted the torches up ahead.

She stopped and turned to face him. She was as white as a ghost and looked like she was about to vomit. He placed his two hands on her shoulders and mumbled something softly into the cold night air. His breath came out in puffs as she felt magic wash over her skin, warming her with its touch.

She looked at him perplexed but waited quietly while he finished whatever he was doing.

When he stopped murmuring she looked at him questioningly.

"It's a spell to help with the pain," he supplied as he rubbed her shoulders and looked at her nervously. "When you feel pain, your body will counter-act it with warm orgasmic feelings so it's not as bad. It will still hurt, but the pain will be tempered."

"An orgasm?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"It won't feel like one, trust me," he said with a slight smile. "It'll just help quell the pain."

"Thank you," she said softly.

He saw her hands shaking between them. He wished he could chalk it up to the cold night air. Swiftly he took her hands in his and rubbed them between his, warming them.

"You seem almost as nervous as I am," she said as she watched him warm her hands.

He merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to change your clothes," he started to explain. "And hopefully the Dark Lord will be quick in your mind, although expect headaches afterwards."

She nodded her head.

"Whatever you do, don't contradict him and only speak when spoken to. Don't hesitate when he gives an order," Severus explained.

She nodded again.

"I will be here the entire time and I will take care of you afterwards," he said as he dropped her hands. "Don't be ashamed of anything that happens tonight."

She nodded her head. Hermione knew that there were many ways to prove loyalty to the Dark Lord and she'd be subjected to whatever one he chose after the ceremony was complete. She could be asked to torture someone, take part in a raid, have a public sexual encounter, or any other number of horrible options. Whatever was asked of her she would have to do without question or hesitation.

He kissed her softly on the forehead and turned her around so she faced their destination.

"I'll be okay," she said, reassuring herself.

He couldn't agree. After tonight, nothing would ever be okay again. Her life would be altered forever.

They walked for another few minutes until they came to an opening in the woods. Two Death Eaters stood sentry at the entrance. One nodded to the left and Severus ushered her in that direction.

There, sitting on a platform of jagged rock, was Lord Voldemort himself. Hermione felt her knees buckle slightly at him and Severus placed more pressure on her back. She continued walking with him.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort said as he looked in their direction. "It's so nice to see you again."

"My Lord," Severus said as he bowed before the man. "Might I present Miss Hermione Granger."

"Yes," Voldemort said as his eyes bore into her.

Immediately Hermione felt a stabbing pain in her temple. He was ruthlessly probing her mind for images, information, conversations with Harry and Severus. He saw Harry wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Harry telling her about Hocruxes, Severus taking her for the first time in his Rooms, Severus telling her to not be ashamed.

"I see you and that boy are quite friendly," Voldemort said as he squinted his eyes at her.

"Yes, we...ahhhh!" Hermione screamed as her knees did buckle. Severus eased her down to the ground.

Voldemort was inside her mind again. He was pulling up the conversation with her parents about adoption, the records she found about her true parentage, her feelings of not knowing who she was anymore, and finally of lust for Severus as he described a world without muggles.

"You are quite the interesting find," Voldemort said as he reached for his glass of wine. "Nicely done, Severus."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus said as he bowed again.

Hermione was panting on the ground beside him and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"And how fortunate you and Severus are so well matched, Miss Granger," Voldemort said snidely. "To have found love at such a young age..."

Hermione reached for Severus' outstretched hand and pulled herself to standing again. "Yes, I am quite fortunate."

"And do you believe Severus loves you?" Voldemort asked.

Hermione looked at Severus and then turned back to Voldemort.

"Not yet," she admitted. "But I have faith."

"And a sense of humour too!" Voldemort laughed. "My dear, the only thing your bed-mate loves is power. You should know that now."

Hermione just bowed her head.

"Come here," Voldemort said as he stretched out his arm.

Hermione left Severus' side and, on trembling legs, approached the evil dark Lord.

"Do you have what it takes to be one of my soldiers?" He asked as he grasped her chin and wrenched her face to look at him.

She nodded her head in his grasp.

"Answer me girl!" Voldemort yelled.

"I do," Hermione said as forcefully as she could muster.

Voldemort let go of her chin and thrust her backwards.

"Crucio!" He called as he aimed his wand at her.

Hermione began to spasm on the ground, frothing at the mouth as he continued to send the spell toward her. The Crucio went on for ages and no one said a thing. Severus had to mask his worry for the girl by closing the shutters to his emotions. He gave away nothing. Voldemort watched him carefully.

The other Death Eaters in the clearing slowly made their way closer and closer to the Dark Lord. They watched the young woman writhe on the cold ground as he failed to let up on the Crucio. Finally, his wand rose.

Severus did not allow himself to show the relief he felt.

"Rise!" Voldemort yelled to her.

Hermione was couching on the ground, pulling at the collar of her shirt to get more air into her lungs. Every muscle in her body ached and spasmed and, when she tried to stand, her legs gave out underneath her like that of a young colt.

Severus looked to the Dark Lord, who gave a slight nod. He leaned down and helped the girl to her feet. She immediately sought refuge in his arms and buried herself in his chest.

"Narcissa, Louisa, take her to put in fresh robes," Voldemort called.

The two witches immediately stepped out from the crowd and, catching her by the arms, pulled her away from Severus. He did not turn to see her leave.

"She has more information?" Voldemort asked Severus as he beckoned him to come closer.

"Yes, about how Mr. Potter has been spending his free time," Severus said in a whisper.

Voldemort glared at him.

"Mr Potter has been working with the old man looking for hocruxes," Severus continued. "It's why Dumbledore can no longer use his right hand properly."

Voldemort laughed an evil, spasmodic laugh. "How horrible for him!"

The other Death Eaters joined in the laughing.

"That's what he gets!" Voldemort snapped. "How dare he try and destroy me!"

All the Death Eaters bowed their heads at his anger.

"I want her to find out some more information about the old man's knowledge of these Hocruxes. She needs to tell us what he knows. Potter should be willing to share."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said with a slight bow.

"Tell me Severus, how does it feel to be fucking the witch who is fucking Potter?" Voldemort asked.

Severus just smiled at him.

"I thought so," Voldemort laughed. "Wait until the fool finds out...just you wait Severus."

"Bring her back!" Voldemort called to the crowd.

Severus turned to look with the rest of the Death Eaters. He spotted Draco in the crowd looking amazed at the turn of events. He must have thought the Dark Lord would kill her immediately, not welcome her into his ranks.

Severus watched as Hermione emerged from the throng of people walking on her own toward her fate. She was pale, still trembling, and looked as if she might vomit.

Fortunately for them, no one else was looking at those characteristics as the black see-through gauzy dress she was wearing drew the eye to her more womanly features. Her ripe dark nipples sitting atop pert breasts, her small thatch of dark curls between her legs and her shapely arse were getting the most attention.

Severus could see that she was embarrassed by her attire and the attention it drew, but also by the fact that her shaking knees were no longer hidden from anyone.

"Come forward!" The Dark Lord commanded.

Hermione quickened her pace and was in front of him in no time.

"Hold out your arm," he said with authority.

She did so more confidently then Severus thought she would.

Voldemort stepped forward on his platform and placed his wand tip on her left forearm. He chanted in parsel tongue as the mark was burned into her flesh.

"Ohhh!" Hermione yelled as her flesh was seared and the charmed scar pushed through her cells. She felt as if her legs were about to give way but instead of buckling she couldn't move. Voldemort had frozen her in place. She couldn't move or react...just take the pain.

His chants grew louder and louder as the skull and the snake wiggled around her arm and then pushed their way into her flesh. The pain was unbearable and she wondered if the charm Severus had cast was not working. But then, as Voldemort's eyes went ablaze she felt a new kind of pain, one that seemed to rise from her core and burst from her body. Counter-acting that pain was the charm Severus had cast, she could feel it now, soothing her, warm in her belly, tingling in her breasts. She felt as if she might pass out from the pain but knew, somehow, that Voldemort would have also made that impossible. He would have wanted each follower to experience every minute.

Then, suddenly he stopped chanting and raised his wand and pointed it directly at her. The pain was still there, the skin still burning and she felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"I require an act of obedience once you have joined," he said, still not lowering his wand. "I would like to see the torture spells you know."

Hermione nodded her head and felt her body get released from its hold. She crumpled to the ground holding her arm.

"And, to make it interesting for those in attendance," Voldemort continued. "You get to torture Severus."

Hermione raised her head and looked at Severus. He stood motionless behind her, his face revealing nothing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: This chapter is not for the faint of heart. The story is rated M for a reason and our two heroes are placed in a bad situation. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

"I require an act of obedience once you have joined," he said, still not lowering his wand. "I would like to see the torture spells you know."

Hermione nodded her head and felt her body get released from its hold. She crumpled to the ground holding her arm.

"And, to make it interesting for those in attendance," Voldemort continued. "You get to torture Severus."

Hermione raised her head and looked at Severus. He stood motionless behind her, his face revealing nothing.

Hermione drew her wand and turned on her mentor, her lover. He had told her clearly that she couldn't refuse, couldn't hesitate. In her wildest dreams she hadn't pictured torturing Severus. She silently wondered if this was a possibility he had thought of.

"Crucio!" Hermione said as she cast at Severus.

He dropped to his knees on the ground and convulsed before her. She slowly rose to her feet and, holding her arm close to her chest, released the spell.

She walked toward him and watched as he pushed the hair out of his face and tried to calm the twitching in his muscles.

"Avis Oppugno!" Hermione called as she aimed at Severus.

A swarm of birds erupted around her and attacked Severus. He covered his head with his hands in an attempt to protect himself from them. The birds exploded in the air around him when she released the spell.

Hermione rubbed her arm and looked around at the Dark Lord. Asking 'Enough?'

He nodded his head in the negative and watched her carefully.

"Con...conjuntivo!" She called as she watched Severus scream in pain and grab at his eyes.

"Severus," she gasped as she called off the spell.

"Your pity is...sweet but...this is getting a little boring, is it not?" Voldemort asked the crowd.

They jeered.

"Let's add some interest..." Voldemort said as he rubbed his chin. "Get up Severus."

Severus rose to his knees and attempted to stand. His legs buckled and Hermione caught him, hissing as her arm came in contact with his hand.

"I said stand!" Voldemort yelled.

Severus released her and stood on his own, straightening slightly.

"Pleasure him!" Voldemort called to her.

Hermione turned to look at the Dark Lord with her face agape. She looked back to Severus and saw that he had straightened himself even more.

"Now!" Lord Voldemort called.

Hermione looked back up at Severus and reached for his pants with trembling hands. Undoing his clasps, she released his member and looked back up at his impassive face. Lowering herself to her knees she massaged his flaccid penis as she held back her tears. She could see his body twitching with the after affects of the curses she had cast on him and he was still rubbing his eyes. Rather quickly, his penis grew in size and she leaned forwards and placed her mouth around it. Drawing her lips back and forth, trying to be as gentle on him as possible she sucked.

"Cast!" Voldemort hissed into her ear. "Show me your non-verbal skill"

Hermione looked up at Severus but noted that his eyes were closed.

Hermione cast the Pungerio at Severus as she sucked his cock and immediately regretted it. He thrust madly into her mouth as each sting hit him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered a few moments later as she released him from her mouth.

"I did not say stop!" Voldemort called as he raised his wand and pointed it at Severus.

Hermione immediately put her mouth back on Severus and tried to bring about his release as quickly as possible. It was, in her estimation, to both their benefits if she brought him to orgasm swiftly.

"Crucio!" Voldemort called as he cast at Severus.

Hermione could feel the curse run through him and over her mouth and into her as she sucked his cock. She could sense he was trying to prevent the spasms as they took over his body but he bucked into her mouth again and again and she choked on his every thrust.

For some reason she couldn't pull back and, instead was stuck to him choking on each plunge into her mouth as he pummelled her with his erect cock. She frantically grabbed at his hips and tried to slow the motion but was unsuccessful. She gagged on his penis and hoped for his release but knew, in the back of her mind, that the Crucio would probably prevent it.

Voldemort did not lift the curse for quite some time and she felt her throat growing raw and starting to bleed at the back. Her jaw was painfully locked open and her tongue forcefully kept down. She had forgotten about the pain in her arm for the pain in her mouth was much too intense. Instead, she focused on her breathing, hoping she wouldn't hyperventilate between thrusts. Her knees ached from the cold uneven ground and silent tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to be assaulted by his member.

Then, without warning, the curse was lifted and, like a sigh, he came into her mouth. She pulled her head back and tried to swallow what was in her mouth while the rest shot from his erect penis. His seed tasted salty and sweet at the same time but having the thick liquid swirling around in her mouth after his harsh thrusts caused her to gag slightly and spit some out onto herself. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and touched her sticky hair where his shooting ejaculate had also landed.

The entire experience was humiliating and she covered her face in her sticky hands, ignoring the pain in her arm for the moment. She heard Severus stumble back and sit down on a nearby rock. He too seemed to be gasping for air and trying to slow his racing heart while fumbling to do up his pants.

When Hermione raised her eyes to look at the crowd around them she immediately saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. The look on his face was most surprising, instead of hatred or contempt or even conceit, she saw understanding tempered with a little bit of remorse. It was so alarming she didn't even hear what Lord Voldemort said before he apparated away.

At the 'pop' she looked toward Severus and tried to speak but her throat was so raw and painful she couldn't utter a word. He finally looked up and she saw the shame in his eyes. He felt horrible about what he, unwilling or not, had done to her. She felt a spell being cast over her cleaning her of all of his seed. He took off his cloak and draped it around her exposed body and pulled her against him tightly. No words were spoken as he lead her away from the circle and back into the woods.

Hermione could hear music and laughter behind them as they walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I thought after the explosive nature of the last chapter we needed a quick follow-up post. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and focused on the man sitting hunched over in a chair next to her bed. Severus looked like he hadn't moved since they returned to the Inn. He was slumped and sleeping in the chair, his arms crossed over his chest for support and his legs crossed at the ankles in front of him.

Suddenly memories of the previous night flooded her thoughts and she gasped. No discernable noise seemed to come from her.

"Don't try to speak," he said softly as he uncrossed himself and leaned forward, wincing under his tight muscles. "I gave you a potion that numbs your throat but also renders your vocal chord unusable."

She widened her eyes in a question.

"It's mid-day," he said as he stood from his seat. "I'll get you some tea."

He went to walk away but she quickly gasped his wrist preventing the motion. When he looked back at her it was with such a pained expression on his face that she was caught off guard.

"I tried to obliviate the memory but The Dark Lord placed an anti-obliviation charm on it," he said as he looked not at her, but above her face. "I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head in the negative; he had nothing to be sorry for.

He tried to pull away but she tugged for him to come back.

"I had no idea he would do that to you," Severus said as he looked out a window to her left. "I thought muggle torture, an unforgivable, or a public sex act...I didn't think you would be sexually assaulted."

Hermione furrowed her brow and looked at him confused. She had agreed to be a spy, she knew something would be expected of her and, as painful as that act was, it was with him not some random wizard. She did not consider it a sexual assault.

She pulled harder on his arm and he finally looked at her. Her eyes pleaded with him.

"I said I would protect you, and yet your first experience as a Death Eater is being raped by me," he said coldly.

She shook her head in the negative and started to get out of their bed. She knelt before him on the bed, their eyes closer to level.

"You shouldn't get..." he started but stopped when her soft hand palmed his cheek and she looked deeply into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips her arm with the mark winding around his shoulder and her hand twining through his hair.

He looked at her surprised.

She shook her head in the negative and softly ran a finger across his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them to look at her again there was understanding.

"You're one amazing witch," he said in a whisper.

She smiled at the compliment and sat back on her heels.

"I'll get you that tea," he said as he touched her shoulder.

She watched as he walked from their room and exited. Hermione sat watching the closed door for a few moments. She took a deep breath and looked at the hideous dark mark that was now etched on her forearm.

It was a deep black mark with a red edge all around it. The skull had a greenish tinge and the snake seemed to be still shifting ever-so-slightly. When she touched it with a finger, magic sparked and threw her hand back. Curious, she tried to touch it again but was, once again, sent backwards.

Hermione noted that there was no pain, at least not at the level Severus said there would be, and she wondered if it had passed while she slept. She clearly remembered the pain of the mark being burned into her flesh, but not since waking had it hurt once.

Severus returned with two cups of tea in his hands and noted that she was examining the mark on her flesh.

"I warded it," he said as he placed a cup down next to the bed. "You will have to endure the pain of the mark becoming permanent but I thought it best to put it off until your throat was healed."

She looked at him confused.

"It takes a full 24 hours for the mark to become permanent," he said as he sat back down in his chair. "The Dark Lord enjoys making his followers feel as if it is a grand gesture to get the mark."

Hermione furrowed her brow and he continued.

"You suffered a few hours before I placed my wards around it so, I imagine you have about 21 hours to go," Severus said. "I'll lift the wards when your throat has healed. Possibly by tomorrow."

She nodded her head until it dawned on her that tomorrow was Monday and she was expected at her Apprenticeship.

"I have contacted Dumbledore and he'll make our excuses for a couple of days," Severus said as if reading her thoughts.

She watched as he took a sip of tea and waited for him to look at her again. When he did she pointed at him and her wrist as if to indicate time.

"I'll be here with you," he said as he placed his tea down next to hers. "You'll need me. Trust me."

She pointed to him again.

"Someone will cover my classes. Now stop worrying and drink your tea. I have three horrible potions for you to swallow before you go unconscious again."

She looked at him and scowled.

"The tea you are drinking is laced with Dreamless Sleep so please finish it so I can give you the medicine and get some sleep myself. Your incessant questions are starting to bother me." He said with a hint of teasing.

She placed her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Yes, my dear, even without a voice you ask way too many questions," he smirked at her as he kicked off his shoes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Sorry for the over one week delay. My life has been super busy lately and I honestly have not had any time to write. But I carved a little time out and voila! a new chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"I demand an explanation!" Minerva McGonagall snapped at Albus Dumbledore. She had been in his office asking after her apprentice when a Mr. Treemore showed up to substitute teach Severus' classes.

She held her tongue in front of the stranger but the second he left she narrowed her eyes and made her question clear.

"Why are both Severus and Miss Granger not present at school today?"

Albus Dumbledore rounded his desk and, leaning against it, crossed his arms casually.

"His presence is required by Voldemort, and Miss Granger is helping me with something," he said calmly.

"Oh pish!" She said, not believing a word. "What exactly is she helping you with?"

"That, I cannot say," Dumbledore evaded.

"And Tom requires the presence of Severus, on a school day, for the first time since this business began?" She asked.

Dumbledore merely shrugged.

"Is she in some sort of trouble?" Minerva asked, suddenly worried.

"She is perfectly fine Minerva, but may not be with you tomorrow either," Dumbledore said as he turned and walked back to his chair.

"And Severus?"

"I have no idea when Tom will allow him to come back," Dumbledore said.

"Is he...is he in some sort of...has he been found out?" Minerva asked alarmed.

"Not to my knowledge," Dumbledore said as he sat in his chair. "Just some specialty work."

"And will Severus be reporting what this work encompassed to the Order?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "Next meeting."

Minerva turned to walk out of his office knowing there would be no further answers given to her. But, as she reached the door, she stopped and turned.

"Is Miss Granger doing something for the Order?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"On her own Albus?" Minerva asked, shocked.

"She is an adult Minerva and, someone we should probably induct into the Order now that she's graduated," Dumbledore noted.

"As long as it's not dangerous," Minerva said as she eyed him carefully.

"Miss Granger is perfectly safe," Dumbledore lied.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed as she panted on the bed.

Her arm felt like it was burning from the inside. Severus had placed a repelling charm on her good arm so she couldn't tear at the flesh.

"Drink some more water," Severus said as he held a glass up to her lips and touched her clammy cheek.

Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"You are going to get dehydrated, you are sweating out more than you are drinking," he said as he pushed the glass back up to her lips.

She finally relented and took a drink before resting her head back on his shoulder. She was sitting between his legs on their bed drenched in her own sweat, leaning back against his sweat-soaked body. She felt as if her body was an oven and she was being cooked. It had been five hours of excruciating pain and she had passed out several times that afternoon.

"I think we should get you into a bath," Severus said into her ear as he pushed back sweat-drenched hair. "It will cool you off and maybe relax you a little."

She didn't answer him right away and he feared she had gone unconscious yet again.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Who did this for you?" She asked as she winced through the pain.

"What?" He asked.

"Who took care of you...after?" Hermione asked.

He didn't answer.

"Severus?" She asked as she turned to face him.

He closed his eyes.

"Severus?" She asked again, worried why this questions was so difficult for him.

"No one," he said softly.

"What?!" She snapped as she forgot her pain and turned to face him.

It was then that she noticed his soaking wet shirt and pants and the hair plastered to his forehead. She had been sweating on him too all this time.

"You heard me," he said as he shifted from behind her.

She allowed him to leave, thinking that was what he needed. He walked to the bath and she heard water soon start to fill the tub.

He was taking such good care of her, she assumed, someone had done these same things for him. Hermione rose from the bed and, cradling her marked arm against her body, slowly shuffled to the bath.

She saw him sitting on the edge of the tub his head hanging low; his face not discernable under his lank hair. She walked over to him and kneeled on the cold floor in front of him, inserting herself between his legs.

"Hermione," he began but she placed a single finger over his lips.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "It was wrong what happened to you. Someone should have helped you like you are helping me. I'm sorry if this is dredging up that time for you."

She felt his lips pucker and a kiss was placed on her finger. She smiled weakly at him and he at her.

They looked at each other for a long time before anyone spoke.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he leaned forward and felt her forehead.

"I'm burning up and my arm, in particular, feels like it could burst into flames at any moment," she answered him honestly.

"Come on," he said as he stood and pulled her up with him.

"Ahhhh!" She screeched as her arm got stretched out.

"Sorry, I..." Severus started.

"It wasn't you," she said. "Just the change in position."

He stripped her of her nightgown and pulled her knickers down her legs as she hunched over her arm protectively.

"Here," he said as he offered her his hand and she gingerly stepped into the tub.

He slowly guided her down and watched as her face, for the first time in hours, relaxed.

"Why don't I just stay like this?" She asked as she carefully dumped cool water over her Mark.

"Because it won't always work," he said. "Your body will adjust, the Mark will take in the information and the pain will come back."

"The Mark leans how to pull me from a state of relaxation?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," he answered as he reached for a cloth and dipped it in the cool water.

"How long do you think I have?" She asked.

"Maybe an hour," he said as he ran the cloth gently over her stomach.

"I'll take it," she smiled up at him. "And you should too. Maybe you could nap..."

"I'm fine," he said, not looking up at her as he ran the cloth softly down her leg.

"Yes, but Severus, you have been taking care of me for two days now and..."

"I said I was fine," he said back, not unkindly.

She sighed and relaxed into the back of the tub when an idea hit her.

"Join me?" She asked.

"What?" He looked at her perplexed.

"Come on, you heard me," she smiled at him.

"I'm fine," he said as he sat back on his heels.

"Yes, but I'm not," she said as she sat up carefully.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"The back of this tub is too hard," she explained. "You are softer."

"So I am required as a pillow?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That and you reek of my sweat, you need a bath as much as I do and I have no intention of getting out of this tub until the Mark insists it of me," she said. "So you either bathe with me or smell."

"I can scourgify," he said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not the same and you know it," Hermione said. "A scourgify will only work for a couple of hours and then you'll smell of me again."

He looked at her and cocked a smile. "Maybe I like to smell like you?"

She smiled back. "Not the same."

She splashed at the water as if patting a cushion. "I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes reveal nothing," he said indignant.

"Oh, my dear, they do," she smiled up at him. "Now get in this bloody tub and stop arguing."

She sat up, her wet breasts gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. "Look, I made room for you."

He sighed and looked at her unmoving form for a long time. He could argue with her for the next hour or enjoy her company. His mind made the decision quickly as he divested himself of his clothes and carefully stepped in the tub behind her. She lay back against him and sighed.

"Much better," she said as her eyes closed. "It still aches, but not the raging pain of before."

He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Why don't we just enjoy the reprieve?"

She nodded in agreement and the two of them relaxed back into the cool water of the tub.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: I'm on a bit of a roll with these two so here's another post a day later. A quick reminder-this is an M rated story. Enjoy! Let me know what you think! **

* * *

"Severus!" Hermione called as she writhed in pain on their bed.

"It has to sit for another quarter of an hour," he said as he walked out of their bath and into the bedroom.

"That bloody long?!" She snapped as she curled in on herself.

"Well if you hadn't..." he started and then stopped when he noted she couldn't really hear him through the pain.

"Oh gods," she moaned.

"What's the bloody use?" He mumbled to himself.

Severus Snape lay on the bed next to her hoping he'd be able to restrain her a little and make the pain lessen.

They had both fallen asleep in the tub hours ago. He'd been awoken by a scream of terror as the Mark asserted itself again. Hermione had flailed her arms and sent water flying across the room and into the small cauldron of elixir he had been brewing for her earlier. The potion was going to be his next line of defence but she had ruined it with the water. So he had brewed an entirely new batch while, for the last three hours, she had screamed, whimpered and moaned in pain in the other room. In truth, his nerves were shot.

"Shhhh," he cooed into her ear as he held her tightly against him. She trembled with pain in his arms and half of him wished, for her sake, she'd just pass out for the next little while until the elixir was ready.

"Why...why didn't you tell me it was going to last this long?" She asked with hitched breath.

"Would you have still taken the Mark?" He asked.

She nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Then you didn't worry about it for days or weeks before hand," he said as he rubbed her back. "If I had told you, there would have been an obsessive need to find out everything you could about the process. Which would have, in turn, upset you further. I chose to keep you ignorant for your own good."

"It's...it's not hurting as much," she said softly, as if speaking it would nullify the feeling.

Severus stopped rubbing her back and looked down at her. "Masssage?"

"Maybe," she said as she burrowed more into his body. "Can you do some more?"

He softly pushed her away from him and rolled her onto her stomach. He straddled her hips and started to massage her with both hands.

"Oh gods," she moaned. "It's dropped to an uncomfortable itching."

"Good," he said as he continued to massage her through her t-shirt.

She lay in silence for a long time, letting his miracle fingers work their own magic.

"Have you renewed the muffilato?" She asked, knowing that her screams would not be welcome sounds for other guests.

"A half hour ago," he said as he worked out a kink under her shoulder blade. "The elixir will be next, followed by some manual stimulation, then a salve, then..."

"Manual, what?" She asked, unsure of what he might say.

"You'll need to masturbate," he said matter-of-factly. "It will confuse the pain receptors."

"I can't...I can't do that with you here," she said as her face reddened.

"Why not? I know every part of you," he said as he watched her turn to mush under his fingers. "I can be in the sitting room, if that would make you more comfortable."

"Yes, but you'll know what I'm doing."

"Of course, it was my idea," he said as he stopped rubbing her back and just stared straight ahead.

"I couldn't do it, not with you in the other room...knowing..." Hermione said listlessly.

"Do you want me to leave the Inn? I don't think it wise that I..."

"No, maybe...maybe we can just skip that solution," Hermione murmured.

"Hermione you have almost ten hours to go," he sighed as he continued to knead her shoulders. "After the salve and the elixir we are out of medicinal options."

Hermione sighed. She didn't have an answer for him. She couldn't bare the pain for that long but, as intimate as they'd been, she couldn't pleasure herself knowing he was waiting in the other room.

"I was eventually going to suggest sex, but I was hoping we could hold off on that until the end," Severus supplied. "Once we go down that path there won't be any other pain avoidance options. You'll just have to stick it out."

There was no response.

"Hermione?" He asked.

He leaned down and saw her even breathing. She was blissfully fast asleep.

Severus continued to massage her shoulder blades.

* * *

"Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods!" Hermione screamed as she cradled her arm next to her chest.

"Already?" Severus asked as he looked toward the clock.

She had slept for 50 minutes, woken up in pain, been given the elixir, passed out and woken up a half hour later screaming.

Severus had been sleeping beside her and was jarred awake but her shrill cry into the night.

"Yes!" She screamed as she curled into herself.

Severus sat staring at her in pain for a moment before he took action.

"Lay down," he said as he kneeled beside her. "On your back."

She did as told and felt her knickers being pulled from her body.

"Severus, you said once we..."

"I know, it's not that," he said as he sat beside her body and pulled her hand toward him. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative, still looking at him, confused.

"I am going to take charge of this arm, ok?" He asked.

She nodded again; even more confused then before.

She watched as he cast on her arm and she felt it go all fuzzy. Her other arm still felt like it was on fire, but this one felt almost like a cloud.

She watched as he bent all her fingers down except the first two and then went to place it in her quim.

"Severus!" She snapped sitting up.

"Trust me," he said softly, looking her directly in the eye. "Once it is my hand it can never be done again. But your hand allows that possibility in the future."

She looked at him wide-eyed, unsure if she could actually allow this. Just then a surge of pain riveted through her body and she fell back on their bed.

"Go!" She said as she covered her eyes. It was the second most humiliating experience she'd had with him. Only coming in behind him being forced to pound into her mouth in front of a crowd of Death Eaters.

She felt her own fingers come to fill her, the gentle thrusting into her person caused her to feel a little more humiliation as nothing happened. She was still in pain, was finger-fucking herself with his guidance, and...nothing.

"Imagine it's me inside you," he said as he leaned in close to her face. She felt his warm breath on her. "I'm slowly taking over, pushing myself into you...testing the waters."

His sexy voice combined with the action he was making her hand do caused a small jolt of excitement to run through her body.

"My mouth is on your nipple, sucking it softly...lightly...treating it like a feather," he said softly as he slowed the pace of her hand. "My naked body is pressed against you. You can feel my legs pressing your wider and wider apart."

Almost without realizing it she parted her legs further and arched her back slightly into her own touch.

"I'm filling you even more," he said as he took another digit and pushed it inside her with the other two. "It's almost overwhelming right now. I'm inside of you, on top of you, insistent that you come."

She pushed herself against her own hand and he watched as her cheeks began to flush.

"My hands are on your thighs, pushing my cock further and further inside you, as if there is no end...as if I will not stop until you are completely filled with me...you are mine."

She gasped as she writhed on the bed. All feelings of pain had stopped a while ago and now she only felt pleasure-the pleasure of him. His vice was as intoxicating as the action. The description as provocative as if it was being done to her.

His hand worked her in an out of her opening quicker and quicker causing her to cry out and buck on the bed next to him.

"Come for me," he said softly into her face as she panted on the bed. "Come for me, Hermione."

She panted below him and her own hand was pressed further and further inside herself with each motion.

He kissed her softly on her brow. "Let me see how beautiful you are when I make you come."

"Ohhhhhh!" She screamed as her hand forced its way back and forth, in and out of her as she rode her orgasm, clutched her legs together and reached out to clasp onto his arm. "Oh gods Severus!"

"That's right," he said softly as he watched her body heave and her skin redden. "That's my beautiful witch."

She softened into the mattress and her breathing took a long time to even out. She pulled him down next to her, sloppily kissed the side of his face.

"Thank you," she gasped.

He merely smiled at her; he enjoyed it as much as she.

He pulled a coverlet up over them, wrapped an arm around her and waited for her breathing to sound like sleep before he too, nodded off.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I am on a roll! Three days in a row! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Severus?" Dumbledore called from the fireplace in the sitting room.

Severus looked up from his task at hand and toward the door to their bedroom.

"Severus?" Dumbledore called again.

"Just a minute!" Severus called back as he rose from the bed and walked from their bedroom.

"Where are you...ahhh!" Hermione started to ask then was thrown back by the pain.

"One minute," Severus said over his shoulder as he walked into the sitting room.

"Yes?" Severus said as he approached the fireplace.

"How is she doing?" Dumbledore inquired.

Hermione screamed in the other room.

"Does that tell you?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it would be done by now?" Dumbledore inquired.

"She's in the last hour," Severus said as he paced and listened to her moan in the other room.

"Well, let me make this brief," Dumbledore said.

"Please do so," Severus said, impatient.

"Miss Granger may come back as soon as she is able, but you Severus, you must wait a few days?" Dumbledore explained.

"Why?!" Severus demanded.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed from the other room.

"Minerva has shown an...interest in your absence and Miss Granger's," he explained. "You both cannot arrive back at the same time."

"Severus!" Hermione yelled.

"How many days?" Severus asked.

"Two or three, you decide," Dumbledore explained. "We'll come up with something for you to report to the Order."

"Fine," Severus said as he walked toward the bedroom. "Is that all?"

"Ahhhhhh!" Hermione yelled from the other room.

"Yes, I..." Dumbledore began.

Severus waved his hand at the fireplace and cancelled the floo call. He marched into their bedroom and saw Hermione doubled over in pain on the bed.

"I'm back," he said as he approached the bed.

"Ahhh!" She yelled as she kicked her feet out and smacked her one hand against the headboard.

He climbed up on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. He lowered his face to her quim and started to work her over with his tongue. He licked and sucked and massaged her thighs as she writhed in front of him.

"Ahhh!" She screamed again. "It's not...there's not..."

He doubled his efforts but she was still screaming in pain ten minutes later. He was on his last solution. The salve had not worked for long; he had manually stimulated her, and was orally stimulating her when Dumbledore had interrupted him. His last alternative was sex, but he was hoping to hold out until the end for that.

"Gods!" She cried, not in pleasure, but agony.

He sat back on his haunches and looked at her a moment before he undid his shirt, pulled it from his body, and wrestled his pants off his legs. He climbed on top of her and quickly thrust inside her.

"Ohhh!" She cried out as he invaded her.

He pushed inside of her again and again as she succumbed to pleasure beneath him.

"Oh gods, Severus!" Hermione cried out as she clutched onto his shoulders and rocked her body against his. "Oh my god!"

He huffed as he continued to plunge into her and she laughed underneath him.

He stopped all motion and looked down at her concerned. 'Had the Mark and the pain driven her mad?'

"Are you okay?" Severus asked as he pushed some hair from her face.

Hermione continued to laugh.

"Hermione?" He asked, his concern growing.

"I...oh gods...I...oh thank you, Severus," she laughed.

"I don't..." he said as he started to pull out of her.

"No, don't," she smiled up at him as she pulled him back against her.

"Why are you...? Are you alright, my dear?" He asked.

"This pain has brought me so much pleasure," she chuckled. "I know it's absurd but...but you have done nothing but make me feel so..."

"How do I make you feel?" Severus asked as he thrust into her again.

She smiled up at him.

"How do I make you feel, witch?" He asked again as he pulled out and plunged into her.

"You know," she smiled up at him.

"Tell me," he smiled down at her, happy to see his Hermione starting to come back to him again.

"I feel like a woman," she said softly as she touched his face.

"You are," he reminded her.

"You make me feel...wanted," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her as he picked up his pace.

"I love...I love the way you fill me," she said softly as she was jostled on the bed.

"You are a nice place to fill," he smirked at her.

"You...I like just watching you," she said softly as she pulled him down until their noses were aligned.

He slowed his thrusts so they could just be close like that for a while.

"I'm worth watching?" He asked after just watching the expressions on her face for a long while.

"Always," she smiled at him as she looked into his eyes. His slow movements in and out of her were intoxicating.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Hermione asked.

"It would be nice," he admitted as their hips rocked against each other. "But, eventually they would send out a search party."

She smiled up at him and moved her head so she kissed the end of his nose.

Severus thrust forcefully and quickly into her.

"Oh my...oh my god!" Hermione panted as he continued to pound into her.

He felt her walls palpitate around him and her canal squeeze against his cock as she came all around him and he released himself into her.

He grunted above her as he watched her face contort into a series of pleasurable moments.

"You're amazing," she sighed as she kissed him tiredly.

"Just relax," he said as he felt himself softening inside her. "Close your eyes and try to sleep."

She closed her eyes and felt him shift off of her. She grabbed his arms and pulled him against her as she turned into his embrace.

He wrapped her in his arms and she pressed her naked body against his and settled her head under his chin.

"This is nice," Hermione said as she settled into his frame.

"Mmmm," he murmured.

She smiled against his skin before they fell asleep as the morning sun streamed into their room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Four for Four! Happy Thanksgiving to all the Canadians out there. The part in _Italics_ is Hermione thinking back to an earlier time. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall gasped as she walked into her classroom. She was a half hour early and planning to set up for a transfiguration experiment when she spotted her apprentice.

""I'm so sorry I've been away," Hermione apologized as she set down the book she was reading. "I was given no warning or I..."

Minerva waved her hand in the air. "Albus never considers those he is inconveniencing."

Hermione smiled at her professor.

"You...got your task completed?" Minerva asked as she walked toward the girl.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore needed me to help Professor Snape brew a large batch of Wolfsbane for..."

"I thought Professor Snape was conducting some business for Tom?" Minerva asked, confused.

"He was," Hermione explained. "That's why I was needed. He came and went for brief periods over the course of several days. Leaving his task whenever he could, to check on my progress."

"I see," Minerva said as the pieces all fell together. "And he was unharmed? Has he returned as well?"

"He's distributing the Wolfsbane," Hermione explained. "My help was no longer needed."

"Who is he distributing to?" Minerva asked.

"I was not told," Hermione explained.

Minerva nodded and walked up to her desk. "I was coming in early to set up a Salatusis experiment for my seventh years but now that you're here we should have it ready in no time."

Hermione smiled at Minerva and got to work. Her Mark still throbbed under her robes but it was manageable with the salve Severus had given her. It was facing Draco Malfoy in this first class that was going to be the challenge.

She and Severus had concocted the reason for their absence, conferred with Dumbledore and put their plan in motion. Wolfsbane, which Severus keeps on hand at the castle, was delivered and the two of them completed a large batch in the bath of their room after waking up to a world where her Dark Mark was now permanent.

_She had lain in bed studying it for quite some time as he snored against her. It was ugly, but it was now part of her. She had to come to terms with both those facts. The one Severus had, didn't look as bad, it had greyed over time, and seemed to fit a little better on his muscular arm. On her it seemed dark on her pale skin, and much too large for her frame. _

_"How does it feel?" He murmured beside her as he watched her examining it._

_"It still throbs but...but nothing compared to before," she explained._

_"It's embedded now," he said as he grasped her wrist and turned her arm so he could see it better._

_She looked at their two arms, his holding hers; both scarred with The Mark and smiled slightly. She wasn't in this alone, and neither was he anymore._

_"Once the throbbing has stopped in a few days we'll be able to place a charm on it to hide it from others," Severus said as he continued to look at her pale skin next to the Dark Mark. "Until then, you must wear long sleeves and keep it covered."_

_"I will," she said as he slowly lowered her arm, her wrist still held by him, to her person and gently laid it across her stomach. _

_"It'll take longer to come to terms with it, then you think," he said softly._

_She looked at him and nodded. He touched her Mark._

_"The throbbing here may stop soon, but," he then touched her chest where her heart lay beneath. "The throbbing of guilt and loss here will take longer to extinguish."_

_She allowed one tear to escape before she rolled into his body and, grasping her arms tightly around him, cried her heart out. It was the first time since she got the Mark that she cried not in physical, but emotional pain._

"Hermione?" Minerva asked as she touched her arm where her Dark Mark lay beneath.

"Sorry Professor, what was that?" Hermione asked as she was pulled from her reverie.

"I said, you can assist today instead of lead," Minerva smiled at her spaced-out apprentice. "Your mind is not fully back at school."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she watched a bunch of Slytherin and Ravenclaws enter the room.

One Ravenclaw girl Thelma was looking at her strangely. She was used to the Slytherins hating her but Thelma's expression was perplexing.

"Alright everyone, let's get started as this experiment will take the entire class to complete," Minerva called to the group.

A half hour later, Hermione was circulating around the classroom and stopped next to Thelma when she noted the girl was using an incorrect wrist action.

"Thelma, the wrist flick needs to be quicker," Hermione said demonstrating to the girl.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Thelma said as she tried it again.

"Still quicker," Hermione said. "And you must cast as quickly as you flick. Tongue and wrist must be in sync."

Thelma chuckled darkly.

"Did I say something funny?" Hermione smiled at the girl.

"Just that you seem to know a lot about tongue and wrist action," Thelma said darkly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Nothing," Thelma said as she dismissed Hermione.

"No, I'd like to know what you meant," Hermione said as she stepped in front of the girl.

"That's between you and Professor Snape," she said as she stepped back, aware she shouldn't have said anything. "May I use the loo?"

Hermione let out a small gasp and several students looked over.

Hermione considered questioning her some more but knew the topic was not one to be discussed in class. How Thelma Padmore knew about she and the Professor, or at least thought she knew something,

She nodded her assent and watched Thelma leave the classroom.

A couple of Slytherin girls behind her snickered.

"Get to work!" Hermione snapped at the girls.

"Miss Granger," Minerva called from the front row. "Can you demonstrate to these boys the best was to cast the Nermus?"

Hermione walked to the front of the room and toward the boys. Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle stood next to the Professor.

"Well, you just..." Hermione began.

"Miss Granger, please roll up your sleeves so we don't have another accident like last term," Minerva explained.

Hermione's eyes went wide. She couldn't roll up her sleeves without revealing her Mark.

"Um, I..." Hermione stammered trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

Minerva looked at her confused. "Miss Granger?"

"Ahhh!" Draco yelled as he held up his one hand and flicked out the flames.

"Oh my Mr Malfoy!" Minerva yelled as she flicked her wand at the fiery liquid on the table as well.

"Miss Granger, please escort Mr Malfoy to the infirmary," Minerva said. "This is why we roll up our sleeves Mr Malfoy!"

Hermione grasped Draco by the arm and led him from the room.

"Malfoy, why did you...?" Hermione started when they got into the hallway.

"You can thank me another time," he winced as they walked down the empty corridor.

"On purpose?" Hermione asked surprised. "Why?"

"You can't roll up your sleeves yet," he said as he looked sideways at her. "I did it for my godfather and the cause as much as you."

"Well, thank you," she said softly.

"I'm...I'm sorry it, well the ceremony went so...badly," he said, almost shyly.

Hermione swallowed hard and didn't respond.

"I know I haven't...well, I've been a right bastard to you," Malfoy began. "I'm not saying we can be friends or anything but...but I'll try and be better. You obviously are very important to my godfather."

"Thank you," Hermione said, surprised by the conversation.

"I'm still not sure about you though," Draco said as they approached the Infirmary. "But I trust him."

"I do too," Hermione said as she opened the door for him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: It's a short one but it moves my plot along so it was necessary. I see a lot of people are reading the story but I'm getting not many reviews. I'm wondering if you aren't enjoying the direction of the story or just not saying. I asked the same thing just recently for my other story and heard from a lot of new people so I'm asking the same here. Please review if you read and let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

* * *

"That was quite the show," Lucius said seriously as he poured Severus another drink.

"The poor girl was harmed," Severus said as he lifted the crystal glass to his lips.

"That was quite unfortunate," Lucius said. "I haven't seen him cast that one before for an initiation."

"Neither have I," Severus said as he placed his glass down.

"I must admit," Lucius said with a slight smirk. "I was kind of hoping for a public sex act. You know, see what you get to see. I was disappointed."

"That's because you're randy," Severus said. "The clothes she wore left nothing to the imagination."

"I don't know," Lucius smiled. "My imagination had some fun."

"And Narcissa?"

"Said the poor girl was a trembling basket case before she came out," Lucius said sadly. "She actually felt badly for her."

"Narcissa?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Miracles do occur," Lucius said as he relaxed back into his chair.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"She's alright though?" Lucius asked, truly concerned.

"Yes," Severus said before he emptied his glass. "I must get back to Hogwarts."

"So soon?" Lucius asked, disappointed.

"It's Friday tomorrow," Severus said. "I owe it to my students to show up in time for them to have hours of homework for the weekend."

"Always the fair professor," Lucius chuckled.

Severus smiled at his friend.

"Come skiing with us again?" Lucius asked. "We're there every weekend."

"I can," Severus said.

"What about your lady friend?" Lucius asked as he waggled his eyebrows. "You'll be away from all those prying busy bodies at Hogwarts."

"True," Severus agreed.

"Speaking of busy bodies, how is old Minerva?"

"The same," Severus supplied. "She hasn't a clue."

Lucius nodded. "So next weekend?"

"Possibly," Severus said as he donned his heavy cloak. "The order wishes to induct her and I'm not sure of the timeline."

"Perfect," Lucius said with a smile. "Will she get other information? Some you don't get?"

"You know the old man," Severus said as he picked up his travel bag and shrunk it. "He doesn't keep all his eggs in one basket. I'm sure she'll know things he doesn't tell me."

"Good," Lucius smiled at him as they walked from the room. "The more information the two of you can supply The Dark Lord with the safer you'll be."

"Don't tell me you care?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One has to care about something," Lucius said cryptically as they reached the door. "Safe journey old friend."

"Thank you for having me these last few days," Severus said as he shook his friend's hand.

"You are a nice distraction from the frigidity of my home," Lucius said sadly.

"She'll come around," Severus said.

"She hasn't yet," Lucius said with an air of sadness. "I'm afraid the odds are not in my favour or having a wife who becomes a good bed mate."

Severus smiled at his friend. "You really do have a one track mind."

"It's those who are satisfied that don't have to think about it," Lucius said as he watched his friend leave.

Severus walked from the house and waved over his shoulder without looking back.

* * *

"It went well?" Dumbledore asked.

"She was in pain for days, and the initiation was...awful," Severus said.

"What...?"

Severus raised a hand to stop him. He wasn't going to tell Albus.

"Fine," Albus said as he fiddled with a quill on his desk. "She's obviously fine now. I've seen her in the Great Hall these last few days."

Severus nodded. He had not been in contact with Hermione since she left.

"And you two are...?"

"We are fine," Severus said.

"I must admit," Albus began. "I was curious when you said you were both leaving the night before she was to take The Mark."

"Stop it, Albus," Severus said as he rose from his chair.

"The night before...Severus," Albus re-iterated.

Severus walked toward the door.

"I don't need to remind you that your work as a spy always comes first, as does hers," Albus said loudly from across the room.

Severus turned and looked at him like he could hex him on the spot.

"I understand," Albus continued. "That the relationship the two of you have is like no other. That it requires a certain amount of intimacy and understanding. But Severus, you need to make sure that Hermione understands she is a spy, not your girlfriend."

Severus looked at him for a long time before speaking.

"Is there anything else, Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"No," Albus said as he picked up the quill. "Just reminding you of where your most important loyalty lies."

Severus sneered at him and walked from the room without another word.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Things get a little...complicated for our duo. I'm two for two-two days in a row posting. I'll try for three tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I heard you had returned," Hermione said anxiously as she sat down next to him at the Head table. "Professor McGonagall was surpris..."

"Can I not eat in peace Miss Granger?" Severus asked coldly without turning to look at her.

"Uh, yes, well..." Hermione stammered as she looked around. No one was paying any attention to them. There was only one other professor at the Head Table this early and Professor Sloan was too engrossed in his reading to even look at them. The students were all busily eating and talking. It didn't make sense why they couldn't converse. "Did I do something to...?"

"Nevermind," he said as he threw down his napkin and stood. "I can see a peaceful breakfast won't happen. Good day."

Hermione watched him walk away, stopping only to take points off a Hufflepuff who's tie was askew. She didn't know what was the matter with him but she needed to find out.

Hours later things had not gotten any better. She found her mind wandering time and time again to Severus and his odd behaviour this morning. They had parted on good terms and she wondered what had happened these last few days to put him on edge. She was pulled from her reverie by a smiling redhead standing before her.

"Can I come to your rooms to study tonight?" Ginny asked at the end of her Transfiguration class. "The boys are driving me bonkers and I just need some peace so I don't get a crummy grade on my History of Magic test tomorrow."

"Uh, sure," Hermione said distractedly. "You can use my rooms. I may be there for a bit but I have to do some research."

"Great!" Ginny said with a smile. "I'll come by after dinner?"

"Sure," Hermione said with the biggest smile she could muster. Somehow she needed to see Severus.

"Miss Granger, I won't be needing you for my last class of the day," Professor McGonagall said as she stacked some papers in her arms. "But I will need you to finish marking these to hand back to the students tomorrow."

Hermione took the stack from her Professor and smiled. "Of course."

"I'll see you at dinner then?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I should have most of this marked by then," Hermione said as she turned to walk out of the room.

She went by her room and dropped the stack off. Severus did not have a class the last period of the day on Fridays and she could go and see him without issue. She needed to get to the bottom of this problem. She walked to her floo and called "Severus Snape's Rooms" and stepped inside. Nothing happened. She tried again. And again, she was not transported to his rooms. Hermione's heart started to race. He had purposely blocked her from his rooms. But why? She was sick with all the horrible thoughts that went through her head and, without thinking, left her room in search of the elusive man.

She approached his door trying to think of a believable excuse for her appearance if anyone was to pass in the hallway.

She knocked quietly, then more loudly and waited. She heard nothing but could sense a Silencio had been cast. Hermione knocked again, feeling more desperate with each passing moment. A group of Slytherin girls passed and looked at her curiously.

She had realized after a transfiguration class that several students were either at her initiation or had heard about it form their parents. There were comments dropped here and there, things that upset her, but that she could do nothing about.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione called as she pounded the door. "Professor Snape!"

Finally the door was wrenched open and a very angry Severus Snape stood before her.

"Uh, Professor, I have a question about a particular charm and its effect on..."

"These are not my office hours," Severus said as he went to shut the door.

She placed her hand on the door preventing his action. "I really need to know, sir."

He pushed the door against her hand slightly and she took a step forward. "Sir."

"Meet me in my classroom," he said before he cast a spell and pushed her back slightly before the door slammed in her face.

Hermione tried to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes as she hurriedly made her way to the Potions classroom.

She went to knock on the door when it swung open. She walked inside and found that it was not only occupied by Severus but three students. One was Thelma Padmore, the other two were Niles McKenzie and Abigail Howe all of Ravenclaw.

"You had a question about a charm Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he looked up from a pile of marking in his desk.

"Uh, I can come back later, sir, when you aren't so busy," Hermione said as she looked at him perplexed.

"No, now is good," Severus said as he looked over his other students. "My Ravenclaw students are here for another hour because they tried to cheat on one of my quizzes."

"Oh," Hermione said. Knowing the wrath of Severus when cheating was involved.

"It appears that Ravenclaws are not always known for their intellect," Severus said as he walked toward her. "Continue writing the potions out."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, trying to convey all that she didn't understand.

"How can I help?" Severus asked.

Hermione cast a Silencio around them, shocking him. "What is the matter? I couldn't come through the floo!"

Severus took away the Silencio and looked at her with arms crossed over his chest. "You don't know the name of the spell? How can I possibly help you? Be gone, and don't come back until you have something of substance."

Hermione knitted her eyebrows together and was about to cast Silencio again when he grabbed her forearm.

"Don't," he said in a threatening voice.

She looked at him shocked. He dropped her arm and she turned and bolted from the classroom. He sighed heavily and turned to see his cheaters engaged in their copying.

He walked into his office and cast a Silencio around it. Severus Snape threw a bottle of Ogdens against the wall splattering alcohol all over the room. He swept his desk of all papers and punched the wall hearing a self-satisfying crack of bones. Cradling his hand, he cast several cleaning spells and repaired the bones he had broken in his rage.

'Sometimes,' he thought, then corrected himself. 'All the time, Dumbledore asks too much of me.'

Severus straightened his robes, took down the Silencio and walked back into the classroom. He looked at his students who were none the wiser and sat down heavily in his chair to grade.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat on Hermione's bed surrounded by pages and pages of her work. Hermione had shown up to let her in but left quickly saying she needed to research something. Ginny had asked about her red eyes and swiftly been ignored. She had noticed that her friend was under a great deal of stress lately but no matter what she said or did, Hermione remained a closed book.

Ginny stretched her muscles and got up from the bed to use Hermione's loo. She still had a couple more hours before she had to sleep and she was determined to read at last four more chapters before she called it a night. She shut the door and had just pulled down her pants when she heard the floo activate.

"Hello?" She called through the door.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," the distinct voice in the other side said. "I know I have royally fucked up and I hope that you can hear me out."

Ginny's eyes went wide in amazement. What the fuck was Professor Snape doing flooing into Hermione's room? Why was he speaking to her like they were friends? Why did he sound so desperate.

"You have to understand," Severus continued while Ginny pulled up her pants and stood frozen and silent on the other side of the door. "I've never been in this sort of situation before. I've never worked with another person or cared for their well being. It's...it's new territory for me."

Ginny's heart was pounding in her throat.

He sighed heavily and she heard his hand smack against the door frame.

"I know you must be confused, after this weekend and the new physical aspects of our relationship and today...well today I didn't have time to process...everything. So I reverted to what I knew; being a right bastard."

Ginny leaned against the countertop. Physical aspect of their relationship? He was apologizing? What the fuck were he and Hermione up to?

"Hermione?" Severus asked again. "Please come out."

Ginny started to break out in a sweat. What would be do to her when he saw that he'd said all those things not to Hermione but to her?

"I care about you," he said as Ginny heard his forehead come in contact with the door. "But I was just reminded, not so subtly, that spies are not allowed to have feelings and...and...and can you just come out? I feel like a bloody fool talking to a door."

Just then Ginny heard the door to Hermione's room open.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione?" Severus asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room for Ginny.

"Who...what?" Ginny heard him stammer.

Just then Ginny opened the door from the washroom and looked at Hermione and Professor Snape standing looking at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them.


End file.
